A Fenix e o Dragao
by Mima E
Summary: A guerra estava a ponto de estourar e o mundo mágico estava envolto em uma nevoa fina, de tensão e medo. Duas profecias, dois destinos ligados ate o fim.
1. Chapter 1

1º Capitulo: Os dois Herdeiros

O dia estava tenso, o que já não era novidade, desde a volta do lord das trevas as coisas não eram mais como antes.

Todos ficavam na expectativa, esperavam a noticia de um ataque estranho aos trouxas, algum desaparecimento, alguma morte, mesmo torcendo para que essas noticias não chegassem , a ausência delas deixavam todos ainda mais preocupados. As noticias não chegavam, se não fosse a destruição causada pelo próprio Voldemort e seus servos no ministério, não haveria nenhuma prova de que o tão famoso e temido lord havia retornado.

Harry estava em seu quarto, deitado, porem inquieto, sua cicatriz formigava levemente, mas isso estava acontecendo desde que esteve frente a frente com Voldemort. Pensava em seus amigos, pensava em Dumbledore, estava mais preocupado desde sua ultima conversa com o professor.

- um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobrevive. Essas palavras não lhe saiam da cabeça... ele seria o assassino ou a vitima... não poderia ser a vitima se isso acontece, o mundo não estaria preparado para viver sob o controle do lord, mas também não se sentia preparado para ser o assassino...

E era esse pensamento que o fazia treinar, treinava constantemente, se sentia mais forte desde o termino de seu quinto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de hogwarts.

Precisava estar preparado.

Tinha que estar preparado para vingar seus pais, para vingar a morte de Sirius. Mas embora isso fosse importante, harry não iria lutar apenas por vingança, ele lutaria por todos, lutaria pelo equilíbrio do mundo mágico e não mágico, não lutaria por um sentimento tão ruim quanto os sentimentos do ser que causava todo esse sofrimento, lutaria por um sentimento mais nobre, o mesmo sentimento que o fez sobreviver 16 anos atrás, amor.

- Dumbledore – chamou uma voz calma, porem apressada.

- bom dia Minerva- respondeu o professor despertando de seus pensamentos- vejo que esta com pressa, alguma coisa aconteceu? – continuou o homem.

- Aconteceu sim professor, o ministro deseja falar com você o mais breve possível, mas não creio que seja algo ruim, ele me adiantou que é algo sobre o testamento do Black.

- Ah sim minerva, obrigada. Eu vou agora mesmo, volto o mas rápido possível. E por favor professora, manda a Molly uma coruja dizendo que eles já tem permissão de pegar o Harry e se você não se incomodar acho que seria bom se a str. Montequio fosse também.

- vou agora mesmo Albus, eles vão gostar da noticia, molly anda muito preocupada com os dois.

- Vejo que continua rápido Dumbledore! – disse um homem baixo sentado atraz de uma mesa muito elegante, assim como todo o gabinete em que os dois se encontravam, os detalhes mostravam a importância do bruxo que nele se encontrava.

- É, e gostaria que você também fosse Cornélio – disse dumbledore, calmamente, porem o ministro deu uma leve estremecida.

- Claro, como quiser Albus. Bom, o Sr. Black, como você já sabe, será inocentado nessa semana e assim sendo poderemos fazer a leitura do testamento como ele havia pedido.

Tenho o papel aqui comigo. Gostaria de ler agora? Ou prefere chamar os que se beneficiaram com os bens para que todos saibam juntos?

- será melhor todos juntos Cornélio, me diga quem são os herdeiro e marcaremos uma reunião.

- um minuto disse o ministro abrindo pela primeira vez o envelope e fazendo uma cara de espanto ao lê-lo Ora Albus.. isso é alguma brincadeira?

- o que esta escrito fudge? disse dumbledore que já tinha uma idéia do que fosse.

- o Sr. Black diz que toda sua fortuna deve ser dividida entre o Sr. Potter e a Srt. Beatriz Montequio.

- E porque seria brincadeira Cornélio? disse o velho professor se divertindo com a situação.

- Pois se não estou enganado Albus, Sirius não tinha nada a ver com os Montequios.

Nenhum grau de parentesco nem nada.

- Errado meu caro fudge. A Sra. Sara Montequio, era irmã de Sirius mas quando decidiu se casar com Pedro ninguém mais da família teve contato com ela, exceto Sirius, que continuou tendo um enorme carinho pelo irmã e pela sobrinha.mas peço que não conte a ninguém sobre isso ministro. Depois da morte de Sara e Pedro, a srt Montequio estava morando na índia com um amigo da família, mas agora, depois de tudo, não será mais seguro ela continuar lá. Ela estudara em hogwarts e estará sob os cuidados da prof. mcgonagal, ela já se encontra em Londres. Agora tenho que ir. Informarei Harry e Beatriz que você os aguarda amanha as 2 da tarde.

Ate mais! dumbledore saiu deixando um ministro totalmente abobado em seu gabinete.

Harry percebe que uma coruja espera impaciente do lado de fora de sua janela.

Alegra-se ao perceber que ela trazia uma carta de Rony.

Pegou a carta a colocou a coruja ao lado de Edwiges para que ela descansa-se pois havia feito uma longa viagem...

Leu a carta com um grande sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

_Fala Harry,_

_E ai cara, tudo certo? Se divertindo com seu primo?_

_Hehehe... _

_Tenho boa noticia... Mamãe esta te chamando para vir aqui pra toca._

_Mas parece que antes você terá que ir ao ministério. Algum membro da ordem vai passar ai pra lhe buscar as 13h30min esteja preparado, do ministério você vai vir direto pra cá._

_Mione também esta aqui, ela e a Gina estão te mandando um beijo._

_Falo cara... Te cuida!_

_Rony._

Harry mal podia espera ate amanha. Mas algo lhe dizia que o ministro não lhe diria algo muito bom.

Mas decidiu não se preocupar. Afinal amanha iria rever seus amigos.

Sentia falta do Rony, da Mione, da gina, de todos.

Desceu ate a sala onde os dursleys assistiam tv.

- tio Valter – chamou Harry cauteloso.

- fala moleque - respondeu o tio nervoso.

Harry não se importou, afinal, os dursleys não eram conhecidos por serem educados, principalmente se, se tratava de um potter, alguém tão anormal, como diriam eles.

- Amanha viram me buscar preciso resolver algumas coisas e não volto mais nessas férias. Apenas no próximo verão. – disse o garoto sem se importar com o tom de voz do tio.

- E se eu não deixar?- desafiou o tio

- ai você se entendera com alguns dos meus amigos que você conheceu na estação.

Disse harry se virando e saindo da sala se segurando para não rir da cara de pânico que Valter dursleys fez ao lembrar dos membros da ordem.

Esse verão não havia sido dos piores, os dursleys estavam tratando harry bem melhor desde que foram ameaçados por moody.

Era 13h e Harry já estava com tudo arrumado esperando quem iria lhe buscar.

Já estava impaciente quando a campainha toca. Ao atender ele se surpreende ao ver Lupin de terno a gravata, sua aparência estava a de um verdadeiro trouxa, teve certeza de que os dursleys o tratariam tão bem quanto a qualquer outro milionário, principalmente ao ver o carro que estava parado a frente da casa, um preto, conversível de dar inveja a qualquer um.

- Boa Tarde Harry disse o bruxo.

- Boa tarde Lupin, tava morrendo de saudade disse o moreno abraçando Remo.

Mas que roupas são essas? harry que não pode conter a curiosidade.

- Ah... Preciso falar com uns trouxas hoje, preciso impressioná-los.

- hmm... foi apenas isso que harry respondeu.

- Vamos então?

- Vamos. E harry subiu para pegar seu malão e quando voltou ao primeiro andar viu que o tio admirava o carro que estava em frente a sua casa. Riu ao imaginar o que o tio diria quando descobrisse que pertencia a um Bruxo.

- estou pronto Remo.

- então vamos, pois não podemos nos atrasar. Ambos foram em direção ao carro.

E saíram deixando os dursleys espantados e imaginando se Lupin havia roubado o carro. – seria a única explicação! Pensava Valter.

Foi uma viagem calma, harry e lupin iam conversando sobre banalidades, se esforçavam para não entrar em assuntos que levassem a guerra e suas conseqüências.

Chegaram na cabine telefônica que os levariam para dentro do ministério.

- é aqui que te deixo harry disse remo se despedindo.

- Você não vai entrar comigo? perguntou harry, o moreno não tinha certeza se suportaria atravessar o pátio do ministério sozinho, seria muito doloroso.

- Sinto muito harry, mas não posso, levarei suas coisas para a toca, alguém passará aqui depois para lhe levar para lá.

- Ok, então até mais remo disse harry se despedindo.

- Ate Harry.

- Será que ele ainda vai demora muito? perguntou uma jovem ao ministro que não teve tempo de responder, pois a porta se abriu nesse instante.

- Já estou aqui disse harry ao perceber que ambos apenas o aguardavam.

- Ora muito bem então podemos começar? perguntou ministro, mas não teve resposta.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP II - A Segunda profecia começa a ser cumprida.

Harry olhava para a garota com os lábios levemente abertos, ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e levemente cacheados com algumas trancinhas espalhadas por ele, incríveis olhos cinza que lhe davam um toque misterioso, sua pele era levemente bronzeada e suas bochechas um pouco rosadas, estava com um batom tom terra e os olhos com um contorno preto clarinho, usava uma sandália baixa e bege com umas pedrinhas que davam um ar esotérico a ela, uma saia jeans clara um pouco acima do joelho, com um cinto delicado e bege. Usava uma bata branca com detalhes da mesma cor do cinto, um bracelete de cor terra, duas pulseirinhas pretas e alguns anéis. Decididamente ela era linda, e não parecia ser da Inglaterra, tinha um ar exótico e intrigante.

Beatriz olhava para Harry, de um modo diferente do que todos o olhavam, olhava pra ele como se ele fosse um garoto normal, para ela, ele não era o famoso Harry Potter, era simplesmente Harry, olhava pra ele da maneira que ele gostaria que todos olhassem, menos ela, ele queria impressioná-la e não sabia o porque.

Beatriz o achou bonito, ele era uns 10 centímetros mais alto que a garota, olhos em um verde intenso, o corpo definido, e cabelos negros e rebeldes o que lhe deixava ainda mais atraente.

- Garotos, acho que vocês ainda não se conhecem certo? E acredito também, não sabem por que lhes chamei aqui. - disse o ministro que não havia percebido os olhares entre eles.

Ambos olharam para ele, e concordaram apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

- Bom primeiramente, Harry esta é Srta. Beatriz Montequio. Srta., este é Harry Potter. Harry, a Srta. é sobrinha do Sr. Black. Beatriz, como havia lhe dito esse é o afilhado de Sirius.

Harry levou um susto ao ouvir essa declaração.

- Sirius não havia me contado que tinha uma sobrinha - disse o garoto, sem intenção de ser ouvido.

- Vocês dois terão tempo de se conhecer depois. Agora vamos ao que interessa. Chamei vocês aqui, pois preciso ler o testamento de Sirius e vocês dois são os únicos que constam nele como herdeiros.

- Mas e os outros Blacks? - dessa vez Beatriz que falou.

- Bom, como vocês sabem Sirius não se dava bem com a família, porém herdou toda a fortuna após Narcisa ter se casado com Malfoy e Tonks ter sido retirada da família. Então Sirius era o último dos Blacks, o que significa que ele herdou tudo. E escolheu vocês dois para deixar o que lhe pertencia. E posso dizer que não é pouco, os Blacks eram muito ricos. Devo dizer que vocês dois são os jovem mais ricos que já tive o prazer de conhecer. Mas vamos logo ao testamento.

Harry e Beatriz se olharam e logo voltaram a atenção para o ministro.

- O Sr. Black diz que, a mansão Black encontrada no largo ficara com o Harry, pois este saberá o que fazer com ela, - Harry sorriu ao lembrar que a Ordem ainda teria sua sede - deixa seu apartamento em Paris para a Srta., os bens pessoais para Harry, mas deixa livre para que Beatriz escolha algo que goste, o dinheiro em Gringotes será dividido em igual entre os dois, sendo duas contas a da família e a conta pessoal de Sirius, o dinheiro já esta sendo transferido para o cofre de vocês. E tem mais essa caixa q estava junto com o testamento, - disse o ministro tirando uma pequena caixa da gaveta - mas não sabemos como abrir, tentamos de tudo, e como não abre não sei como entregaremos a vocês. A única coisa que diz no testamento sobre ela é: um maroto saberá o que fazer com a caixa. E diz que o que esta dentro pertence a vocês dois. Portanto deverá ser dividido. - disse o ministro entregando a caixa aos dois.

- Não se preocupe ministro, nós saberemos como abrir essa caixa.- disse Harry pegando a caixa.

- Ora Harry, nem nossos bruxos mais poderosos conseguiram, porque você acha que conseguira? - disse o ministro com um ar de duvida - E alem do mais, pode ter magia negra nessa caixa - continuou o ministro fingindo preocupação, afim de que assim pudesse esconder sua curiosidade.

- Desculpe ministro, mas duvido que tenha magia negra aqui, e seus bruxos não são marotos, não poderiam abri-la, assim como diz no testamento_ disse Harry.

- Tudo bem Harry, se você acha que consegue abrir, abra. - disse o ministro duvidando, na esperança de que o garoto abrisse a caixa na sua frente.

- Me desculpe ministro, mas acho que o que tem nessa caixa apenas diz respeito a mim e ao Potter, se já acabamos acho que podemos ir embora.

- Ah... claro Srta. Montequio, podem ir - disse o ministro contrariado.

- Até logo então! - disseram Harry e Beatriz ao ministro.

**...**

Os dois saíram da sala do ministro e seguiram por um corredor que daria na saída do ministério.

- Então você imagina o que tem nessa caixa? - disse Harry que já estava incomodado com o silencio.

- Não, mas acho que você sabe como abrir, não é? - disse Beatriz que não parecia muito interessada.

Harry olhou para a caixa e deu um sorriso, um sorriso que fez a garota vacilar o passo.

- É, eu sei. - ao dizer isso Harry segura a caixa - Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Em seguida a caixa se abre.

- Sirius nunca teve muita criatividade! - disse Harry ainda admirando a caixa.

- E o que tem ai? - perguntou a loira.

- Hmm... duas correntes - disse Harry meio desapontado.

- Essa é minha_ Beatriz pegou a corrente com um pingente de uma fênix.  
- acho que essa é pra mim então - Harry pegou uma com o pingente de um dragão chinês.

Ambas as correntes eram prata, e quando eles as colocaram brilharam como se reconhecessem os donos.

- São lindas! - disse Beatriz ainda olhando para a sua corrente – Por que será que Sirius deixou para nós?

- Acho que ainda iremos descobrir para o que elas servem! - o moreno respondeu. Estava acostumado, algo vindo de um maroto nunca é o que parece.

- Harry, você teve mais contato com o Sirius do que eu, falei com ele poucas vezes, mas pelo que Dumbledore me contou você sabe bastante sobre ele, se importa de me dizer? Gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre minha família! - disse a garota que parecia bem distante dali.

- Prometo que lhe contarei tudo que sei, mas não hoje, relembrar tudo que passei com Sirius não iria me fazer bem - respondeu Harry sem olhar ara a garota.

- Me desculpe, não queria lhe deixar mal, pra você deve ser muito difícil tudo que esta acontecendo. Desculpa - a garota corou levemente, mas Harry não percebeu.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. - Harry sorriu - Você não me parece ser daqui, estou certo? - o moreno não pode conter sua curiosidade.

- É, você é bem observador, eu nasci aqui na Inglaterra, mas fui morar na índia logo em seguida, meu pai achou melhor se afastar da guerra que estava acontecendo.

- Ah.. gostaria que meus pais também tivessem ido - disse Harry mais para ele mesmo do que para a garota.

- É eu sei o que você esta sentindo Harry, mas não teria adiantado, acredite. - disse a garota com um olhar triste o que fez Harry ter vontade de abraçá-la, mas se conteve em perguntar.

- O que quer dizer?

- Meus pais foram mortos dois anos depois que nos mudamos, Voldemort foi atrás da minha mãe, e quando nos encontrou matou meus pais assim como fez com os seus, desde então vivo com um amigo dos meus pais. Ele se dispôs a me criar, ele é legal, severo, mas legal, eu gostava da índia, da minha antiga escola, mas Dumbledore acha que eu ficarei mais segura em Hogwarts.

Harry estava pasmo, aquela garota havia passado por muitas coisas, coisas que ele próprio sabia como doía, ela conhecia Dumbledore, estudava em uma escola de bruxaria na índia, foi criada por uma família que não era a sua, falava o nome de Voldemort e demonstrava uma força incrível.

- Quer dizer que você vai estudar em Hogwarts também? - o moreno começava a se animar com a idéia de ter a garota sempre por perto.

- É, vou sim, mas ainda não sei em que ano, estou esperando minhas notas para saber, e acho que vou precisar de uma ajuda, Starhog tinha matérias bem diferentes das de Hogwarts. - disse a garota calmamente.

- Sei a pessoa perfeita para lhe ajudar_ Harry que se lembrou de Hermione e imaginou a garota se empolgando ao receber a noticia de que ajudaria alguém com as matérias.

- Dumbledore me disse mesmo que sua melhor amiga iria ter o prazer de me ajudar.

- Com certeza, Mione irá amar. - disse Harry - Hmm... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Mais uma?...hehe...pode sim - Beatriz sorria.

- Por que Voldemort foi atrás dos seus pais?

O sorriso da garota se desfez

- Não posso lhe contar algumas coisas ainda Harry, mas você saberá em breve.

Harry abriu a boca para questionar mas não teve tempo.

- Harry, Beatriz que bom que estão aqui, já esta na hora de irmos, Molly esta esperando por vocês. - era Tonks que naquele dia estava com seu habitual cabelo rosa e as vestes de sempre, porém seu olho estava preto e a boca um pouco menor - Harry que bom te ver, estava com saudade, vejo que cresceu nessas férias. Tá muito mais bonito, mais forte também, andou treinando?

O garoto concordou com a cabeça corando bastante fazendo as duas rirem.

- E você Bia, está ótima também, como vão as transformações?

- Ótimas Tonks. Mas acho que você precisa me dar umas dicas, tenho um probleminha com as roupas.

- Transformações? - perguntou Harry confuso.

- Ah sim... Beatriz não te contou? Ela também é uma metamorfomaga.

- Uau... Quer dizer que essa não é sua real aparência? Ou é? - Harry estava muito interessado.

- Depois vocês conversam...Agora vamos... Já estamos atrasados.

**...**

Molly estava na cozinha arrumando a mesa:

- Mãe você tá colocando um lugar a mais. - Fred disse apenas por dizer.

- Não querido, teremos uma pessoa a mais pro jantar hoje - Molly estava muito feliz.

- Quem? Alguém da Ordem? - Jorge se interessando na conversa.

- Não, mas só direi isso. Logo eles chegarão, aí vocês vão ver quem é. Agora vão chamar os garotos.

- RONYYYYY! - gritou Fred.

- HERMIONEEEE! - gritou Jorge.

- GINAAAAAAA! - gritaram ambos.

- Ora, se fosse pra gritar eu mesma chamava! - disse Molly irritada.

- O que foi? - Rony entrou emburrado na cozinha

- Rony, fale pras meninas ficarem na sala, nossos convidados já estão chegando.

- Vai vir mais alguém alem do Harry? - Mione disse entrando na cozinha.

- Vai sim, mas a mamãe não tá a fim de contar. - Jorge fazendo cara de injustiçado.

Vão logo, não quero ninguém aqui na cozinha.

**...**

- Quem será que vai vir junto com o Harry? - Rony não escondia a curiosidade.

- Deve ser alguém importante, mamãe esta muito feliz. - dessa vez foi Jorge quem falou.

- Chegaram. - disse Fred ao ouvir a campainha.

- Deixa que eu atendo – disse o Sr. Weasley indo até a porta. - Harry, Beatriz, que bom ver vocês. Tonks, bom ver você também.

- Boa tarde Sr. Weasley! – responderam os três.

- Oi meus queridos! Beatriz, quanto tempo! Como você cresceu, já esta uma moça! - disse Molly abraçando a garota.

- Oi tia Molly, tava morrendo de saudades - respondeu a loira.

- Harry querido, que bom que está bem! - dessa vez abraçando o garoto.

- Oi senhora Weasley! - disse Harry abraçando-a

- Querido, me chame de Molly. Fiquem à vontade, estou preparando algo para vocês comerem, já chamo vocês...

Eles entraram.

- Oi cara, ai tudo certo? - falou Rony enquanto cumprimentava Harry.

- Tudo sim Rony, e você ?

- Ai Harry, que bom que você chegou, você tá bem?

- Tô sim Mione, tava com saudade de vocês. Quais são as novidade?

- Harry, não vai apresentar sua amiga? - disse Fred olhando para Beatriz.

- É cara, quem é? - disse Jorge apoiando o irmão.

- Ah, pessoal, essa é Beatriz Montequio, - olhou para a garota que sorriu - ela é sobrinha do Sirius.

- OI. - disse a loira timidamente.

Todos a cumprimentaram, foram para sala e se acomodaram.

- Harry, o que você foi fazer no ministério hoje? - Hermione estava preocupada com o amigo.

- Leitura do testamento do Sirius. Eu e a Beatriz éramos os únicos herdeiros foi lá que nos conhecemos. - o moreno sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Cara, você e ela herdaram sozinhos toda a fortuna dos Blacks? Meu, você deve tá muito rico. - Rony disse tentando imaginar o quanto Harry tinha.

- Ora Rony, você não se toca mesmo não é? - ralhou Hermione

Rony fez cara de quem não havia entendido, mas Hermione achou melhor não explicar.

- Harry, você teve que voltar no ministério, lembrar de tudo, tem certeza de que esta bem? - continuou a garota.

- Estou sim Mione, mas depois agente fala sobre isso. Ta bom? - respondeu o garoto tentando mudar de assunto

- Montequio, se não me engano já ouvi falar esse nome, não me lembro onde. - disse Mione pensativa - Ah, já sei, foi em um livro sobre reis, parece que você vive em um palácio real na Índia não é mesmo?

- Realmente Dumbledore estava certo, não há nada que a Hermione não saiba não é mesmo? - disse Beatriz fazendo os outros rirem e Mione corar violentamente.

- Dumbledore disse isso? - perguntou Hermione ainda vermelha.

- Disse, ele disse também que você seria a melhor pessoa para me ajudar com a matéria em Hogwarts, já que estarei um pouco atrasada por causa da minha antiga escola.

- Serio? Eu vou adorar, tenho certeza de que você ira acompanhar o ritmo do Hogwarts facilmente, você estudava em Starhog certo? Você também pode me ajudar, tem matérias interessantíssimas lá que não são vistas em Hogwarts.

- Certo, vou adorar lhe mostrar tudo que aprendi. - disse a garota.

- Cadê a Gina? - perguntou Harry que estava sentindo falta da garota sem entender por que.

- Ah... ela disse que daqui a pouco desce. - explicou Rony - Ela tava terminando de se arrumar.

- Eu já tô aqui - falou Gina terminando de descer a escada.

Ela estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo alto, uma saia preta, uma blusinha preta com detalhes vermelhos, uma sandália preta com um salto fino porem baixo, um gloss transparente na boca e lápis preto clarinho nos olhos, decididamente linda.

Harry olhava pra ela paralisado, o que só foi percebido por Beatriz e Mione, a alguns meses já olhava diferente pra Gina, a alguns meses ele sentia falta da presença dela.

- Oi Harry! Tava com saudades. - disse a ruiva dando um abraço em Harry que o deixou vermelho.

- Oi Gina, também senti sua falta. - falou ele olhando nos olhos de Gina, dessa vez foi ela que estremeceu. Olhou para Beatriz como se perguntasse quem era a garota, foi Harry quem respondeu.

- Ah Gi, essa é Beatriz, ela era sobrinha do Sirius.

- Prazer - disse Gina estendendo a mão para a garota que a apertou sem dizer nada, apenas sorriu.

- O almoço está pronto! - avisou Molly.

- oba! Vamos comer! - falou Rony indo para a cozinha.

- Caramba Ronald, você não pensa em outra coisa - disse Hermione fazendo os outros rirem.

- Pelo menos é melhor do que só pensar em livros - respondeu Rony emburrado.

- Esses dois ainda vão terminar casando. - disse Gina, Harry riu, mais Rony e Mione estavam muito ocupados discutindo que não ouviram.

- Concordo! - disse Harry sentando ao lado de Beatriz, Gina sentou em frente a ele, Rony sentou do lado de Harry e Mione do lado de Gina e de frente para Bia.

- Tia Molly, tudo esta com uma cara ótima, tava com saudade dos seus bolos maravilhosos. - disse a loira.

- Então coma minha querida, você está muito magra, tem se alimentado direito? - disse Molly com seu tom maternal.

- Tenho sim tia! Mas nada melhor que sua comida. - Molly sorriu.

- Calma ai, Tia? Como assim? Você é nossa prima? - falou Fred.

- Não, é que eu me acostumei a chamar a senhora Weasley de tia. - disse a loira calmamente.

- Mas de onde vocês se conhecem? - Jorge sem se satisfazer com a resposta.

- Beatriz vinha nos visitar sempre durante o ano letivo de vocês, quando eram as férias dela. Ela passava uns tempos conosco, Dumbledore dizia que ela precisava falar inglês fluentemente. - disse Molly.

- Como é morar na índia? Li que tudo lá é muito antigo.

- É bem antiga mesmo Hermione, tudo voltado aos nossos ancestrais, e a magia da terra, o país é todo envolto em uma magia muito antiga, temos contato direto com animais antigos e outros não tão antigos, tudo muito lindo, qualquer dia eu levo vocês pra lá. - Beatriz sorriu.

- Beatriz, Dumbledore disse que o resultado das suas provas chegarão amanha, junto com as cartas dos meninos, ele vai conversar com você no primeiro dia de aula. - Sr. Weasley disse a menina e esta apenas confirmou levemente com a cabeça.

- Você já sabe em que ano vai entrar? - Gina que perguntou sem nenhum interesse.

- Ainda não, - a garota respondeu sem olhar para Gina - mas deve ser isso que Dumbledore quer me dizer. Acho que devem ter saído o resultado das minhas provas.

- Beatriz, já que você é uma Black, por que nunca ouvimos falar de você antes? Quer dizer, ninguém nunca mencionou que o Sirius tinha uma irmã, muito menos uma sobrinha.

- Chega de perguntas por hoje Hermione, e todos vocês, Harry e Beatriz tiveram um dia cheio, é bom vocês irem dormir agora, amanha vocês terão que acordar cedo, iremos para o beco diagonal assim que chegarem suas cartas. - Molly deu uma piscadela para a loira, mas não foi apenas ela que percebeu. - Lupin mandou suas coisas para cá Harry, um pouco antes de você chegar, já estão no quarto. E Bia, Tonks também deixou suas coisas - completou Molly.

Gina não estava gostando nem um pouco de ter uma garota estranha em casa, uma garota que em tão pouco tempo conquistou a confiança de Harry, mas ela não sabia por que se sentia assim, Gina não gostava mais do Harry, pelo menos ela achava que não, será que ela estava com ciúmes? Não, não poderia, ela não passaria pelo desprezo do Harry novamente, ele não a afetaria mais, aquilo devia ser apenas uma recaída rápida, logo ela estaria amiga da loira e iria rir de tudo isso que estava sentindo.

Harry percebeu que a ruiva estava com os pensamentos longes, todos já estavam se levantando, indo para seus quartos, Harry estava curioso, admirava Gina, ela havia crescido, não era mais aquela garotinha que um dia ele salvou na câmara secreta, não era aquela garotinha que gaguejava toda vez que se dirigia a ele.

Todos já estavam na sala, Harry estava sozinho com Gina, será que deveria falar com ela? Ela não parecia querer ser interrompida...

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos. - Harry não conteve sua curiosidade, sentou-se ao lado da ruiva.


	3. Chapter 3

3º capitulo: Descobertas!

- Harry? Cadê todos? , nossa eu realmente me distrai_ disse a ruiva corando.

- É, você estavas com a cabeça longe, posso saber em que pensava?_ Harry estava muito perto dela.

- Nada de mais Harry, só estava curiosa, sobre a Montequio, sobre Sirius_ respondeu a garota, Harry olhou para ela como se quisesse ler os pensamentos da ruiva.

- Também estranhei o aparecimento dela, nunca ter ouvido falar dela, imaginei que Sirius me contaria uma coisa dessas, mas Sirius e eu não tivemos muito tempo para esse tipo de conversa_ respondeu o moreno com um olhar triste.

- Sinto muito Harry, não queria fazê-lo pensar nisso, desculpe_ Gina evitava olhar para o garoto.

- Tudo bem Gina, não foi culpa sua, na verdade, ultimamente eu só tenho pensado nisso_ ele segurou o rosto da ruiva forçando-a a encará-lo percebeu que ela estava tão triste quanto ele, mas ela não era assim, ela sempre foi alegre, divertida.

- Gina, você ta diferente, aconteceu alguma coisa?_ Harry começou a se preocupar.

- Nada Harry, mas é que lembrar do Sirius também me afeta, eu lembro do que aconteceu no ministério, do Tom, tudo me deixa muito chateada, saber que eu sou facilmente influenciada por Voldemort_ ela olhava para ele, quando fazia isso era como se nada mais importasse, o tempo podia congelar, ela continuaria ali, apenas olhando.

- Não Gina, Voldemort não tem tanta influencia sobre você quanto você pensa, você ta mais forte, você cresceu muito desde o seu primeiro ano, todos perceberam isso, acho que menos você._ele sorriu e por um momento ela sentiu que nada poderia dar errado.

- Potter, você... enh.. desculpe... eu não quis..._ disse Beatriz saindo da cozinha levemente constrangida.

- Espera Bia, você não interrompeu nada não. Pode falar. _ Harry se apressou em dizer. A loira sorriu, não soube porque, mas sorriu.

- Ah.. bom, só queria lhe perguntar se sua corrente sai, quer dizer, você consegue tira-la? A minha ta presa. Não sai._ disse a garota olhando para o fecho da corrente.

- estranho, a minha também não_ disse harry mexendo em sua corrente_ o que será que elas tem de especial? Porque pelo que eu conheço o sirius elas não são simples correntes_ disse o garoto observando a garota que ainda olhava para a corrente.

- Que correntes são essas?_ perguntou gina, estava curiosa.

- O sirius deixou para a gente!_ respondeu Beatriz olhando para gina.

- são lindas!_ disse gina se levantando_ bom, eu vou pro meu quarto, você e a mione vão durmir lá, então ate daqui a pouco_ disse a ruiva para Bia_ ate amanha harry!_ completou e saiu.

- Ate_

- Harry, você acha que elas são encantadas? A principio achei que fossem simples correntes.

- Acho que são mais que isso Beatriz, mas teremos que esperar para descobrir_ eles se olharam, harry ficava perdido nos olhos profundos da garota, ela sentia que nada podia dar errado perto dele, ela transmitida uma paz inigualável enquanto ele passava uma força que fazia com que ela não quisesse sair de perto dele, sentia-se protegida de tudo e de todos.

Ficaram apenas se olhando por vários minutos.

- gina querida, cadê o Harry e a bia?_ perguntou Arthur.

- Ficaram na cozinha! Eu to indo pro meu quarto, mione já subiu?

- Já sim querida, disse que ia te esperar lá em cima!_ respondeu molly maternalmente.

Gina subiu...

- Mione, ainda ta acordada?_ perguntou a ruiva entrando no quarto.

- To sim gina, e ai? Você e o harry estavam conversando?

- Porque pergunta mione?

- Ora gina, você quer mesmo que eu acredite que você o esqueceu?

- Esqueci, nós estávamos conversando sim, mas nada de mais, é que ultimamente eu tenho estado preocupada com toda essas historia de voldemort, mortes, guerra e o harry percebeu , foi me perguntar porque eu estava tão distante, tão preocupada, apenas isso.

- Isso significa que ele se preocupa com você._ disse hermione como se fosse algo bom e obvio.

- Pare de me iludir mione! Essa historia acabou, antes mesmo de começar._ disse gina decidida_ agora vamos mudar de assunto.

- Tudo bem, se você quer. _ hermione sorriu_ mas então, oque que achou da Beatriz?

- Não sei mione, acho estranho nunca ter ouvido falar dela, afinal ela freqüentou minha casa, era sobrinha do sirius e nós nem sabíamos que ele tinha irmã. Mas fora isso ela parece ser legal, e diferente... hehe... as roupas dela são bem diferente. E eu adorei a sandália dela.

- Eu gostei mais da saia... Hehe... É.. realmente estranho não termos ouvido falar dela... mas ela parece ser legal.

- Quantos anos você tem bia?_ harry quase saiu correndo... Quantos anos você tem? Ora... ele podia ter perguntado tantas outras coisas... queria saber tanto sobre a garota. Mas essa foi a pergunta mais idiota que ele poderia ter feito.

- Potter, já deveria saber que não se pergunta a idade de uma garota_ ela sorriu _mas se prometer segredo... tenho 15.

- Ah... você é um ano mais nova, provavelmente ira pro 5 ano. né?

- Não sei, acho que sim, soube que você joga no time de quadribol, tem vaga para artilheira? Pois espero entra na grifinoria_ a garota se sentou.

- Bom, eu jogava, fui expulso ano passado, mas tem vaga sim, pra ser mais exato, o time ta quase vazio, só tem o goleiro que é o rony.

- Você foi expulso? Como?

- Bom, nós tínhamos ganhado o ultimo jogo contra a sonserina, ai o malfoy que é apanhador da sonserina veio provocar meu time, falou mal dos wealeys ai quando eu fui segurar o fred pra ele não bater no malfoy o oxigenado falo mal da minha mãe, e quem acabou batendo nele fui eu._ terminou o garoto serio.

Beatriz começou a rir

- Você ainda ri?_ perguntou harry indignado.

-desculpa... é que eu tava imaginando a cena. Você deve odiar mesmo esse malfoy, do jeito que você falou.

- é, ele é a pessoa mais repugnante que eu já conheci. E olha que eu moro com os dursleys.

- Espero não conhece-lo tão cedo._ ela sorriu, harry teve vontade de ficar horas parado apenas olhando pra ela.

- você só vai conhece-lo em setembro. Fica tranqüila..hehe_ ele desviou o olhar_ oque é aquilo?_ exclamou ao ver uma ave vindo na direção deles.

- Zeus.. já era hora_ disse a garota quando a ave pousou em seu braço.

- Zeus?_ disse harry admirando ave, era linda, parecia muito com uma coruja se não fosse pelo olhos que pareciam mais com de gatos, e por ser numa coloração totalmente diferente ele era vermelho vinho, mas as pontas de suas asas e ao redor do olhos eram douradas, e ele tinha uma cauda,não muito longa, em um vermelho apenas um pouco mais claro que suas penas.

- é minha coruja, ele não se dá muito bem com as pessoas... mas parece que ele gostou de você_ acrescentou ao ver que a coruja havia voado para o braço de harry

O moreno sorriu.

- ele trouxe uma carta_ disse o garoto retirando a carta da coruja.

- Ah, é da Sam_ disse retirando a carta da mão do harry.

_Oi sumida, tudo bom?_

_E ai? Some, não manda noticias,_

_quer que eu adivinhe se você esta bem é?_

_E eu pra sua informação to ótima, o mestre McKennitt ta dando uma maneirada no treinamento por causa das provas finais, que eu to indo bem graças a você, valeu a força nas matérias viu tratante, hehe..._

_Fico me devendo 4 sapos de chocolate, eu ganhei a aposta lembra? Foram 15 minutos e não 20...(risos)_

_Ah... as coisas estão meio paradas por aqui... vieram uns demônios atrás de você mas quando virão que você não ia aparecer tentaram fugir, mas eu não pude deixá-los ir, se isso acontecesse o mestre me estrangulava... mas depois te dou os detalhes... ahhh... desculpa pelo feitiço na carta, como diz o senhor mckennitt, é precaução... _

_Vê se manda noticias viu_

_To com saudade_

_Bjinhus Sam!_

_p.s.: algum gatinho por ai? (risos)_

Harry a admirava enquanto ela lia, quando ela terminou estava com um sorriso enorme.

- Boas noticias?_ perguntou ao ver o sorriso da garota.

- ah, a Sâmara, uma amiga minha, ela foi criada junto comigo, somos como irmãs, ele esta reclamando que eu não mando noticias desde que cheguei aqui, e cobrando uma aposta que fizemos.

- aposta?_ disse harry interessado.

- ah, nada de mais, qualquer dia eu te conto_ sorriu e começou a responder a carta.

Harry ficou olhando para ela enquanto a garota escrevia, estava concentrada, e sorria, como se cada palavra lhe trouxesse uma boa lembrança.

- Você deve estar com saudade dos seus amigos né?_disse harry quando bia avia terminado de despachar Zeus com a resposta e estava sonhadora.

- To sim, mas eles viram me visitar qualquer dia, e pra compensar fiz um grande amigo aqui._ ela disse dando um beijinho na bochecha do harry. Que corou bastante.

Boa noite Potter, até amanha.

- Boa noite Bia.

A garota saiu, deixando um harry confuso porem feliz para traz.

Ele subiu logo em seguida.

Bia entrou com calma no quarto, mas não se preocupou mais com o que fazia barulho quando percebeu que as meninas ainda estavam acordadas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa beatriz? Você demorou pra subir. Disse mione.

- não, não aconteceu nada, eu e o potter estávamos conversando e não percebemos o tempo passar._ respondeu simplesmente.

- vocês ficaram muito amigos não é mesmo? Só se conheceram hoje mesmo?_ perguntou gina.

- Isso, mas é que o potter é inteligente, tem uma conversa legal, difícil não ficar amiga dele.

- nisso tenho que concordar_ disse mione.

- Você chegou quando em Londres?_ perguntou Gina.

- faz umas duas semanas mais ou menos. Mas não tive tempo de vir pra ca antes, estava resolvendo uns problemas da minha transferência. Afinal hogwarts não esta acostumada com isso, então a burocracia é grande.

Na Índia

Uma Jovem de cabelos longos e repicados, loiros e lisos, alta, porte de modelo, via-se que praticava muito esporte por causa do corpo, uma saia longa, até o pé, cor de palha e detalhada, uma blusinha marrom, básica porem charmosa, olhos extremamente pretos e profundos, enfim, basta saber que era uma jovem muito bonita.

Ela estava na sacada de seu quarto, admirava as estrelas, cada uma continha um segredo, e era como se Sâmara entendesse cada uma delas.

Desviou os olhos e se deparou com uma cobra enroscada na grade de sua sacada.

Por um momento ficou admirando o animal, ela tinha uma ligação muito grande com a natureza, sabia que cada ser representava um sentimento, uma qualidade, as vezes ate um defeito, mas era algo complexo e tão perfeito... algo fascinante.

- Sam!_ chamou um homem tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos.

- Mestre McKennitt! Algum problema?_ disse a garota quando percebeu quem estava em seu quarto.

- Nenhum sâmara! Apenas vim lhe pedir para não ir dormir muito tarde, amanha teremos um treinamento muito puxado, não quero que chegue cansada. Boa noite! E continua treinando seu controle nos sonhos ok?_ saiu sem esperar resposta.

- ele decididamente precisa de uma namorada_ pensou a jovem, estava acostumada com o jeito do seu mestre, mas não gostava de ter que treinar tanto, ela não sentia que estava em tanto perigo como todos diziam.

Voltou a olhar para o céu, e percebeu que Zeus vinha em sua direção.

- Oi Zeus, noticias da Bia?_ disse retirando a carta que a coruja havia lhe trazido.

_Oi Sam!_

_Mil desculpas, mas é que estive tão ocupada desde que cheguei aqui que não pude lhe mandar noticias, mas eu to bem sim viu, e que bom que você também esta._

_Bom, o senhor McKennitt não vai mudar nunca, continue treinando, talvez um dia você chegue ao meu nível. (risos) _

_Ah.. Você terá que vir buscar seus sapos. Minha garantia de que vou ti ver de novo._

_E quanto aos gatinhos, bom, tem o Potter, ele é bem bonitinho, ah, tem o Fred e o Jorge também, eles são gêmeos e bem gatinhos._

_Mas ainda não fui pra escola, depois te conto se tem mais alguns lá_.

Ai Sam, você não imagina a saudade que eu to de você. Quando vira pra Inglaterra?

Beijinhos Bia.

A garota sorriu ao terminar de ler a carta. Levou Zeus para a gaiola de sua coruja que agora estava vazia.

- Zeus, você fez uma longa viagem! Você pode ficar descansando aqui. Athenas não vai se importar_ disse a garota á coruja que já estava bebendo a água que estava na gaiola.

- Amanha você leva a resposta_ a loira sorriu.

Ela resolveu ir dormir, afinal, como o Sr. McKennitt disse, amanha será um longo dia.

Mas o que ela não sabia, é que seria um longo dia para alguns jovens que nesse momento estavam na Inglaterra.

no quarto do rony

- Cara, essa beatriz é muito gata hem...será que ela tem namorado?_ rony

- não sei não rony, espe.. acho que não...

- ahh, saquei a tua harry, ta caidinho pela black hem...

- nem vem rony, já esta falando besteira, e eu não esqueci quem é que esta apaixonado aqui viu_ disse harry em tom *fingido* de ameaça.

- do que é que você ta falando harry?

- vai fala que não ta afim da mione é?

- harry, acho que a bia te afetou mais do que eu imaginava, eu? afim da mione? Ela é mandona, orgulhosa, só pensa em livros...

- ta bom rony, você finge que não gosta dela, eu finjo que acredito e fim de historia._ harry riu.

- ah, vamos muda de assunto vai. Você acha que vai pode volta pro time de quadribol cara?

- Acho que não rony, se bem que agora que o dumbledore voltou eu posso conversar com ele, há uma esperança...

- cara, você tem que volta, sem você nós nunca vamos ganhar a taça.

- veremos rony, espero que eu volte, mas e ai? Noticias da ordem? Teve alguma reunião enquanto eu tava sem contato?

- bom harry, ate teve, mas nós não tivemos chance de descobrir do que se tratavam, as orelhas intensivas não são mais úteis, mamãe coloca feitiços na porta.

- então vocês sabem tanto quanto eu._ disse desanimado.

- exceto, que nós descobrimos que a ordem esta mais do que nunca preocupada com você.

- Novidade_ disse harry sem empolgação.

- é, nós escutamos uma frase, quando eles já estavam terminando uma das reuniões, o lupin falou: " agora muita coisa vai mudar, não sei qual vai ser a relação dela com o potter, mas talvez fiquem mais poderosos juntos." E o dumbledore concordou.

- ah, to com muito sono pra pensar sobre oque isso pode significar, a mione chegou a alguma conclusão?_ pergunto harry bocejando.

- não, ela disse que precisamos prestar mais atenção nos acontecimentos pra poder descobrir.

- então não vale a pena ficar imaginando. _ disse harry. _ vou escovar os dentes e dormir, boa noite rony.

- noite harry. _ disse rony virando-se de lado e em dois segundo já pode-se ouvir a respiração pesada dele.

- esse dorme rápido_ pensou harry indo pro banheiro.

quarto da gina

- Acho melhor agente ir dormir, amanha vai ser um dia agitado. _ falou mione.

- Também acho_ disse gina_ boa noite_ já estava deitando.

- Boa noite disse mione.

- Boa noite_ respondeu bia_ eu vou escovar os dentes e já volto.

- ok_ respondeu as duas.

Beatriz entrou distraída no banheiro, perdida em pensamentos, se assustou ao ver que o harry também estava lá dentro, sem camisa, apressou em virar de costas antes mesmo de olhar para o resto do garoto, com medo de que não estivesse faltando apenas a camisa.

Harry ria, a garota havia ficado tão vermelha quanto o cabelo dos weasleys, por algum motivo ele achou aquilo muito divertido.

- des-culpa potter, eu na-não sabia que você estava aqui, e-eu já to indo_ gaguejou a garota.

- não, pode ficar bia, eu já to saindo_ respondeu o moreno_ pode virar_ completou rindo.

A garota se virou, harry estava terminando de por a camisa, ela teve tempo para "analisar" a barriga do moreno, era definida, nada de exageros, "deve ser o quadribol" pensou a garota.

- boa noite bia_ disse harry com um sorriso maroto , agora completamente vestido_ ate amanha!

- ate harry. _respondeu timidamente.

Ele saiu deixando beatriz para traz tentando se lembra porque tinha ido ao banheiro.

- que bom que acordaram meninas_ disse molly assim que as 3 apareceram na cozinha.

- Bom dia tia molly_ disse bia.

- bom dia querida_ molly sorriu

- bom dia senhora weasley_ disse mione.

- bom dia mione.

- os meninos ainda não acordaram?_ perguntou gina.

- Fred e Jorge estão lá fora, gina vá chamá-los para tomarem café querida_ pediu molly_ e mione, pode me ajudar com a mesa? Não podemos ir muito tarde para o beco diagonal, as listas devem estar pra chegar.

- claro Sra. Weasley_ disse mione.

- E bia, vá chamar rony e o harry... nunca vi dormirem tanto._ disse molly indo para a cozinha com hermione.

Bia subiu ate o quarto dos meninos, não tinha certeza de que deveria entrar. Decidiu bater na porta antes.

- Rony, Potter, acordem, molly esta chamando para tomarem café.

Não teve resposta, não iria conseguir nada desse jeito. Resolveu entrar.

Rony estava na cama, quase caindo para fora dela, bia se aproximou:

- Rony!

- hum_ foi o que ela obteve em resposta, mas duvidou que ele estive consciente do que dizia.

- rony, acorda, a molly esta chamando vocês para irem tomar café.

Rony levantou assustado

- Bia, oque você ta fazendo aqui?_ rony

- tentando acordar vocês_ disse ela sorrindo.

- ah, bom eu vou descer, disse ele colocando um roupão por cima do pijama, e boa sorte, vai precisa pra conseguir acorda o harry, ele ficou acordado a noite toda_ disse saindo.

A garota foi ate o harry que estava dormindo num colchão que havia sido colocado no chão ao lado da cama do rony.

Ficou admirando o moreno dormir por um tempo antes de começar sua "missão".

Ele parecia tranqüilo, calmo, até sorria levemente, Bia tentava adivinhar oque ele deveria estar sonhando,imaginou que fosse alguma boa lembrança da escola, ou até mesmo uma criação inconsciente de seus pais, oque quer que fosse, era algo bom.

- Potter, acorda!_ chamou a garota quando lembrou para que havia ido lá.

Não teve resposta. –bem que o rony avisou! Pensou a garota.

enquanto isso na cozinha

- Rony, que bom que acordou! Cadê o harry querido?_ perguntou molly servindo rony, todos já estavam tomando café da manha.

- A beatriz ta tentando acordá-lo. _ respondeu simplesmente.

- rony, você poderia ajudá-la, sabia?_ disse mione que já conhecia muito bem o amigo para saber que acordá-lo não era muito fácil.

- ah mione, não estava afim de perder o café!_ disse rony rindo, alguns riram junto, não tanto pelo que rony disse, mas pela cara que hermione fez.

- Potter, o café ta na mesa, nós temos que ir ao beco diagonal ainda hoje, dá pra cooperar?_ disse divertida. Harry continuava dormindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Potter_ chamou a garota acariciando levemente o braço do garoto. Nesse instante o moreno abre os olhos.

- bia!_ sussurrou ele ao ver que a garota estava ao seu lado. - que horas são?_ perguntou olhando para o sol que entrava pela fresta da janela.

- Hora de acordar dorminhoco. Já estão todos tomando café, nós vamos ao beco diagonal, é melhor agente desce logo. _ falou a garota sorrindo.

- ok_ disse se levantando_ só vira de costa para eu poder me trocar.

- ta, mas vai logo_ disse ela virando_ o rony disse que seria bem difícil te acordar, mas ate que não foi tanto.

- ah, ele e a mione tem mania de falar que é difícil me acordar, se bem que eu tenho que admitir que normalmente é sim_ disse ele se trocando_ você deve ter descoberto um modo mais eficiente_ riu marotamente.

- eu apenas toquei no seu braço_ respondeu ela se defendendo.

- to pronto, pode virar _

A garota se virou, e pela segunda vez pode ver o físico do garoto que estava terminando de por a blusa. Corou levemente, mas harry não percebeu.

- Vamos então_ disse a garota se recompondo.

- acho melhor alguém subir pra ajudá-la_ disse rony_ ele ficou acordado a noite toda.

- e porque você não ficou lá rony?_ disse hermione se alterando um pouco.

- a mione, vai lá você! _ respondeu rony

- Calma gente, nós já estamos aqui. _ disse harry entrando na cozinha com um sorriso meio tímido.

- meu merlin, temos um recorde, você conseguiu acordar o harry em menos de um minuto._ disse rony á bia.

- ah, que exagero, nem foi tão difícil. Respondeu a garota com um sorriso maroto se sentando para tomar seu café.

- você vai ter que nos ensinar sua técnica_ disse hermione rindo.

- poxa, vocês tão acabando com a minha reputação_ disse harry fingindo indignação porem estava levemente vermelho. Não queria passar uma fama de dorminhoco para a garota.

- ora harry... que reputação?_ disse fred. Todos riram.

- mas então bia. Oque que você fez pra acordar o harry?_ perguntou gina.

- foi só chamei uma vez e quando eu toquei no braço dele ele acordou._ disse bia simplesmente.

- eu e a mione precisávamos quase derruba-lo da cama pra ele acordar_ reclamou rony. Nesse instante entrou duas corujas pela janela.

Uma era das já tão conhecidas corujas de hogwarts. A segunda foi na direção do harry para espanto de todos, principalmente do garoto.

- Oi Zeus_ disse o garoto a coruja.

- Que bicho é esse?_ perguntou rony á harry.

Mas foi hermione quem respondeu – é uma coruja indiana ronald! Francamente, você não lê não?Mas oque ela faz aqui?

- ah, é a minha coruja, o Zeus, potter pega a carta pra mim. _ disse a garota estendendo a mão.

Harry lhe passou a carta.

- Mas porque ele foi para o harry se a carta era pra você?_ rony

- o Zeus gostou muito do potter, e anda me esnobando. Acho que ta bravo comigo por eu fazer ele ficar indo e voltando da índia._ respondeu a garota olhando para a coruja.

Que agora brincava com o harry.

- potter não o acostume mal, daqui a pouco ele não vai querer mais me obedecer_ a garota olhou para harry que apenas riu, ela voltou a atenção para a carta.

- resposta da sâmara?_ perguntou o garoto bia apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Queridos, as cartas de hogwarts chegaram_ disse molly entregando as cartas a cada um.


	4. Chapter 4

4º capitulo: Quem é lílian?.

Todos repararam que as cartas estavam diferentes.

Elas eram mais grossas do que de costume. Nelas continham também os resultados dos NOM´s.

Hermione olha para a carta com receio, não tinha certeza de que queria abri-la, mas decidiu que uma hora teria que fazê-lo.

Evitou olhá-la por um momento e então leu.

Poções: Excelente

Historia da magia: Excede Expectativas

DCAT: Excede expectativas

Runas antigas: excelente

Feitiços: excelente

Transfiguração: excede expectativas

Herbologia: excelente

Adivinhação: _

Estudo dos trouxas: _

- Mione, como você foi?_ perguntou rony que estava realmente curioso.

- Até que não fui mal rony, tirei quatro excelentes e três excede as expectativas. E você?_ respondeu a garota.

- Poções: Aceitável

Historia da magia: deplorável

DCAT: excede as expectativas

Runas antigas: _

Feitiços: excede expectativas

Transfiguração: excede expectativas

Herbologia: aceitável

Adivinhação: deplorável

Estudo dos trouxas: _ leu o ruivo em voz alta.

- Foi bem cara, da pra fazer as matérias pra ser auror. _ disse harry animado.

- E você harry?Como foi? _mione.

- Poções: excede as expectativas

Historia da magia: deplorável

DCAT: excelente

Runas antigas: _

Feitiços: excelente

Transfiguração: excede expectativas

Herbologia: aceitável

Adivinhação: deplorável

Estudo dos trouxas: _dessa vez foi harry quem leu em voz alta.

- Parabéns harry, foi ótimo_ disse mione animada.

- Valeu_ respondeu harry apenas por responder. Ele estava feliz com suas notas, poderia fazer o curso para auror que tanto queria, mas algo o deixava curioso, bia lia sua carta sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento, nenhuma emoção. Ia perguntar o que tinha na carta, mas gina foi mais rápida.

- Beatriz, veio a resposta da sua transferência?_ perguntou a ruiva.

- Veio sim, de acordo com as minhas notas eu entro no quinto ano. No primeiro dia serei selecionada para uma das casas. _ respondeu ela relendo a carta.

- ah, você e a gina vão ficar no mesmo ano. _ disse harry , indo ate a garota.

- Ótimo queridos, parabéns a todos_ disse molly maternalmente_ e agora já podemos ir ao beco diagonal. Vão se arrumar saímos em meia hora_ completou molly apressando os garotos.

- Eu já to pronto_ disse harry.

- Nós também_ disseram Fred e Jorge juntos

- Eu estou indo me arrumar_ falou gina. Bia e mione seguiram a garota.

Rony subiu, mas logo desceu pronto. Todos estavam na sala, só faltavam as meninas.

********************NO QUARTO DA GINA*************************

- Eu coloco saia ou calça?_ perguntou gina olhando no espelho.

- Acho que saia fica mais delicado_ foi bia quem respondeu.

- Obrigada, vou de saia então_ disse a ruiva colocando uma saia jeans clara que combinava com sua blusinha rosa clara também_ Mione adorei sua blusa completou olhando para a amiga.

- Valeu Gi, Bia, o que? Uauu... Bia, você é uma metamoformaga!_ disse hermione reparando que magicamente os olhos da garota antes cinza, agora estavam em um verde intenso, e os cabelos antes cacheados e loiros agora estavam lisos e ruivos, mas não era no tom vermelho dos weasleys, era mais escuro, um leve vinho, seu rosto continuava o mesmo, e assim seu corpo também permanecia sem mudanças, ela estava usando uma blusinha verde frente única que ressaltava seus olhos, e uma calça jeans escura, estava terminando de uma bota jeans um pouco mais clara que a calça e com um salto grosso de mais ou menos cinco centímetros.

- É sou sim, mas ainda estou treinando não consigo mudar minhas roupas_ respondeu a garota.

- Ah... Assim temos uma grande desvantagem contra você!_ exclamou gina divertida.

- Não se preocupem, não costumo mudar muito_ bia sorriu.

- Todas prontas? É melhor descermos_ disse mione dando-se conta do tempo que estavam lá em cima._

- Nossa que demora. _ exclamou rony que já estava cansado de esperar. Afinal, já estavam ali ao que pareciam 40 minutos.

- já estamos aqui rony_ disse hermione.

O ruivo abriu a boca para reclama da demora, mas algo o impediu de falar qualquer coisa, ao olhar para a garota, calou-se instantaneamente, hermione estava linda, a boca do rony continuou aberta enquanto ele reparava que ela usava uma calça jeans clarinha que ficava perfeita em seu corpo já bem desenvolvido, uma blusinha azul delicada muito bonita. Cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem muito clara e delicada.

Rony apenas exclamou um uau... Inaudível, e se recompondo apenas disse.

– Finalmente!

- Estão todos prontos! Agora podemos ir!_ disse molly.

- Espera, o que aconteceu com a Beatriz?_ disse Fred reparando na mudança da garota.

Foi ai então que todos repararam, porem, Harry já estava paralisado, a garota estava na frente dele, estavam em pé e ele olhava pra ela admirado, era incrível, ele já sabia que a garota era uma metamoformaga, mas nunca imaginará que ela pudesse ficar tão.. tão...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma frase, uma frase que expressava exatamente o que harry estava pensando.

- Bia, você esta tão parecida com a Lily_ disse molly com um tom de quem ia chorar_ Ver você e o Harry assim me lembra tanto o Thiago e a Lílian_ completou ela com um sorriso e uma expressão cheia de saudade. Molly desviou o olhar para não cair no choro.

Harry agora estava dividido entre abraçar Molly ou continuar admirando a Bia.

Decidiu abraçar a Sra. Weasley, e ao fazer isso recebeu um baixo desculpe, quando se separaram Molly já estava bem novamente e sorria.

Todos na sala estavam em silencio, e Bia não sabia o que fazer, ela queria voltar a outra forma, mas agora o mal já estava feito, afinal, porque ela estava daquele jeito, ela não conhecia a Lílian, porque todos ficaram assim, quem eram afinal Lílian e Thiago. Achou melhor não perguntar.

- queridos, não é seguro irmos via flu, então iremos com o nightbus_ disse Molly_ encontraremos o Arthur no caldeirão furado.

Foram todos para fora e aguardaram o enorme ônibus mágico de três andares.

Harry ainda olhava para Bia, mas este sorria, o que a fez sentir-se melhor.

E em segundos um ônibus roxo para em frente a eles, se acomodaram nele, e começaram uma longa porem rápida viagem até o caldeirão furado.

Gina reparou que Harry e Beatriz trocaram olhares durante toda a viagem, porem apenas a ruiva percebeu, mione estava muito ocupada implicando com rony, e rony ocupado sorrindo pra mione enquanto ela brigava com ele, o que apenas a fazia ficar ainda mais brava. Uma cena um tanto quando curiosa, pensou gina.

Molly tentava inutilmente fazer com que Fred e Jorge se comportassem de maneira civilizada. Essa cena sem sombra de duvida era mais curiosa ainda na opinião da ruiva, afinal, porque molly ainda não se conformava com o jeito dos gêmeos? Eles sempre seriam assim, e em tempos como esse não havia nada melhor, mas mãe é mãe não mesmo? Sempre esperam algo dos filhos, e molly não desistira nunca, essa foi a conclusão de gina.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao famoso e já tão conhecido bar encontraram com o Sr. Weasleys que já os estavam aguardando.

- Finalmente chegaram!_ disse ele cumprimentando todos_ Acho melhor irmos primeiro comprar os livros, já passei no banco e retirei o dinheiro que vamos precisar.

- Ótimo Arthur, então vamos!_ disse molly indo em direção a parede que daria no beco diagonal.

- Tia, espere_ chamou bia_ eu ainda preciso passar no grincottes, preciso resolver uns problemas de transferência de contas, e acredito que o Potter também tenha que ir, por causa da nossa herança_ harry olhou para ela surpreso, havia esquecido completamente.

- É verdade queridos, mas seria muita gente se formos todos juntos, façamos assim, eu Arthur e os outros vamos ao floreios e borrões enquanto você e o Harry vão ao banco, nós esperamos vocês lá!_ disse molly resolvendo o problema.

- Tudo certo_ concordou bia_ vamos Potter?

Todos passaram pela entrada do beco diagonal, chegaram numa esquina, foi onde se separaram, harry e beatriz seguiram em silencio por alguns poucos minutos.

- Potter, é..._ a garota parou de falar, temia que a resposta fosse dolorida.

- Pode falar bia_ o moreno a encorajou.

- Bem, é que_ uma pausa_ eu queria saber quem são Lílian e Thiago, quer dizer, porque a Molly ficou daquele jeito?_ a garota tinha que perguntar, ficará muito curiosa com tudo aquilo, queria saber porque ela ficou com aquela aparência se nem mesmo conhecia essa tal de Lílian?

Harry hesitou um pouco até que finalmente disse.

- Lílian e Thiago Potter são meus pais!

Beatriz vacilou o passo por um momento parou de andar, harry parou também, olhou para a garota.

- Potter, me desculpe, eu não sabia, realmente não sabia, eu não queria..._ a garota começou a despejar todas essas desculpas enquanto harry apenas olhava pra ela.

Este por sua vez, simplesmente disse.

- Eu gostei!_ e sorriu.

- O que?_ beatriz estava pasma. "Como assim? Ele gostou? Eu o fiz lembra de coisas horríveis" o cérebro da garota trabalhava a mil por hora, pensamentos e perguntas não paravam de surgir.

- Bia, todos sempre me disseram que eu era igual ao meu pai, e eu sempre achei isso bom, era uma forma de eu saber como ele era entende? Saber como ele agia. Mas sempre quis saber sobre minha mãe também, como ela era, e quando eu te vi assim, foi como se tivesse voltado no tempo, como se eu a visse através de você.

Bia agora entendia, também gostaria de ver algo semelhante aos seus pais. Ambos tinham fotos, mas era diferente, era como se ganhassem vida.

A garota sorriu ao entender, e harry fez o mesmo, se olharam por alguns segundos até que harry disse.

- É melhor nós irmos.

Bia concordou com a cabeça e ambos seguiram caminho ate um grande prédio branco e levemente torto.

Entraram e se dirigiram a um duende aparentemente desocupado.

- Eu e o senhor Potter gostaríamos de fazer uma retirada!_ disse bia ao duende.

- E quem seria a senhorita?_ manifestou-se o duende levemente agressivo.

- Desculpe, eu sou a Srt. Montequio!

- Os senhores estão com as chaves?

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, pedirei ao Berty para acompanhá-los!

- Tem mais uma coisa_ disse bia antes que o duende saísse dali.

- e o que é?

Mas antes que bia pudesse responder uma voz os interrompeu.

- Potter, até aqui tenho que te ver?_ disse uma voz arrastada que o moreno tanto odiava.

O moreno se virou e encarou o outro com um olhar gélido que faria qualquer um estremecer, o garoto porem continuou com o mesmo olhar desdenhoso.

E Bia continuava resolvendo os problemas com o duende como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Ora Malfoy, me faça um favor ta legal? CALA À BOCA!_ respondeu harry com a voz tão fria quanto o olhar. Dessa vez o loiro estremeceu quase imperceptivelmente.

O Duende que estava atendendo Harry a bia agora havia saído.

- Potter, cadê a educação?_ disse beatriz divertida entrando na "conversa".

- Potter, vejo que o nível dos seus amigos está melhor, sem a sangue ruim nem o weasley pobretão. Quem é essa gatinha?_ provocou Draco.

Harry estava se preparando pra ir pra cima do loiro mas bia o segurou.

- Eu sou Beatriz Montequio_ respondeu a garota.

- Muito prazer, Draco Malfoy_ disse o garoto falsamente educado.

Nesse instante aparece um duende dizendo.

- Senhores, vejo que se conhecem, se importariam de ir no mesmo vagão ate os cofres? Estamos com alguns problemas com os outros. _ disse o duende mais educado que o primeiro.

- Sem problemas!_ respondeu bia antes que harry ou draco pudessem dizer o contrario.

*isso vai ser divertido* pensou ela. E os três acompanharam o tal do berty até o vagão.

E enquanto isso, os gêmeos, Senhor e Sra. weasley, e gina presenciavam mais umas das tantas brigas de rony a mione.

- Ronald, eu mando e recebo cartas de quem e pra quem eu quiser, eu saio ou não com quem EU quiser você não tem absolutamente nada a ver com isso entendeu? Eu não te devo explicações!_ dizia uma hermione muito exaltada.

- Hermione, eu só não acho certo você ficar se comunicando com um absoluto estranho_ rony estava vermelho.

- Estranho? Viktor não é um estranho Ronald, eu o conheço, você também o conheceria se não tivesse sido cegado pelo ciúmes_ hermione disse essa ultima palavra relativamente baixa, porem não o suficiente, rony a ouviu.

- CIUMES? É isso mesmo que você acha?_ agora rony atingira uma tonalidade de vermelho humanamente impossível.

- É rony, é o que eu acho.

- Hermione, não fale mais comigo ouviu bem?

- Você estará me fazendo um favor Ronald.

E desde então estavam os dois totalmente emburrados sem se dirigir um ao outro.

- Mi, você não acha que dessa vez vocês extrapolaram?_ perguntou gina cautelosamente.

- Não gina, eu não acho, o rony é um idiota, ele não tem noção do que fala. Queria saber o que ele diria se soubesse que é sobre ele que eu falo com o Krum!

- Porque você não diz isso a ele?

- Porque ele é um tonto e não entenderia.

- Mione, ele pode até ser um tonto, mas é um tonto que te ama.

- Eu não sei gina. Eu realmente não sei.

- Vocês dois são muito orgulhosos para dar o primeiro passo, continuaram assim até algum de vocês ceder. Só não sei se ainda dará tempo para recuperarem o tempo perdido.

As duas ficaram em silencio, hermione sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas não iria admitir, rony também sabia, mas era cabeça dura demais pra dar o primeiro passo.

Será que esses dois algum dia vão se entender?

Essa era a duvida de muitos, e exatamente o que gina estava pensando quando teve uma idéia, ela teria um plano, esses dois iriam se entender, mas gina iria precisar de ajuda, teria que falar com harry mais cedo possível.

Mas Harry tinha outros problemas no momento. Estava no mesmo vagão que malfoy, teria que calcular bem o que falaria, mas ele precisava falar com Beatriz.

- Bia, seu dinheiro já foi transferido para cá? Se você quiser, você pode pegar no meu cofre._ o garoto havia pensado nisso pela primeira vez.

- Ah Potter, não se preocupe, já esta tudo resolvido, o dinheiro da herança também já está em nossa conta, cuidei de tudo enquanto você estava discutindo_ ela sorriu.

Malfoy se mexeu desconfortável no vagão.

- Bia, o que seria de mim sem você?_ o garoto sorriu.

- Eu também não sei, pra falar a verdade, como você ainda ta vivo depois de tanto tempo sem mim?_ os dois sorriram.

- Da pra vocês pararem com essa conversinha?já estou ficando enjoado_ disse malfoy fingindo um enjôo.

- Devem ser as curvas malfoy_ disse harry. Bia conteu uma risada enquanto malfoy fechou a antes que pudesse responder.

- Seu cofre Sr. Malfoy_ disse o duende e o vagão parou.

Draco desceu e foi até seu cofre, abriu bem a porta para exibir sua pequena fortuna.

Pegou o que precisava e voltou ao vagão.

Seguiram até que o duende disse.

- Aqui está seu cofre senhorita Black!

- O que?Uma Black?_ disse malfoy perplexo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5- Real ou ilusão?

Harry olhou com espanto para a garota, que apenas retribuiu como se dissesse "depois eu te explico". E para harry foi o suficiente.

O moreno virou para draco e disse calmamente.

- Exatamente malfoy, algum problema?

- Nenhum_ foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder o loiro, agora ele e harry olhavam para o cofre da garota, tão cheio quanto o anterior, para a decepção de um malfoy, mas que não expressou nada.

Bia retirou o que precisava e voltou ao vagão, assim com draco fizera, e rapidamente chegaram ao cofre de Harry, que por sua vez foi até ele e retirou o que queria, o Cofre do harry era o mais cheio dos três, mas ele tentou ao Maximo não deixar os outros verem, tentativa inútil devo ressaltar, quando voltou ao vagão não houve nenhum comentário até chegarem novamente ao saguão de entrada do banco.

- Potter já estamos atrasados!Vamos!_ disse bia.

- Vejo vocês na escola!_ disse malfoy friamente e saiu antes que bia ou harry respondessem.

Caminhavam em silencio até a livraria em que haviam combinado encontrar os outros.

-Bia, porque você usou o sobrenome Black?

- Ah, foi só pra poupar algumas perguntas no grincottes, eles queriam saber porque eu havia herdado o dinheiro, então achei melhor se eu já me apresentasse sendo uma black._respondeu a garota.

Harry pereceu se satisfazer com a resposta, pois não falou mais nada.

Quando chegaram ao floreios e borrões logo encontraram os weasleys e hermione.

Gina assim que os viu foi correndo falar com o harry.

- Harry, bia, que bom que vocês chegaram. Preciso de ajuda.

- O que aconteceu gina?_ perguntou harry preocupado.

- Calma, não é comigo_ apressou a garota a responder quando notou a preocupação do moreno_ é o rony e a mione, eles brigaram.

- Mas Gi, isso é normal, daqui a pouco eles voltam ao normal.

- esse é o problema, eles voltam a ser como antes, e brigam novamente, eu preciso da sua ajuda pra fazê-los ficarem juntos de uma vez.

Harry se espantou um pouco, afinal, seria uma tarefa muito difícil.

- Gina, você sabe que será quase impossível, não sabe?_ disse ele receoso

- Sei!

- E sabe que se eles desconfiarem nós dois estaremos mortos?

- Sei!_ respondeu ela novamente.

- Tabom, eu to dentro, esses dois precisam se entender de uma vez, qual é o plano?

Gina começou a explicar o que planejava, e até bia ficou interessada.

E enquanto isso, Sam tinha um dia não muito bom na índia.

- Sâmara, acho que está bom de treino físico por hoje, você melhorou muito desde a ultima aula. Agora iremos exercitar seus poderes elementais_ disse um senhor não muito alto, de aparentemente 40 anos.

- Ok Sr. McKennitt, por onde eu começo?_ disse sam, a garota estava com uma calça preta larga, descalça, e uma blusinha branca básica, e estava com uma aparência cansada.

- Pode começar por aquele lado!_ disse o mestre apontando para um lugar com varias arvores com folhas verdes.

- ok!_ e sam então se virou para o tal lugar e esticou um braço em direção a ele, levantou a mão e olhou fixamente para o lugar. E então as arvores começaram a arder em chamas, mas em um minuto, o fogo cessou e então as arvores apareceram, mas não verdes com antes, agora estavam floridas e mais fortes que antes,

- e então?_ sâmara olhou para o Sr. Mckennitt que ainda olhava para as arvores.

- Das outras vezes você não eliminava tanta energia pra realizar esse feitiço_ disse ele com o ar pensativo_ tente outro, dessa vez ali!_ agora ele apontou para uma cachoeira ao lado das arvores.

- Sam se concentrou, estendeu a mão assim como fizera da primeira vez e então a água parou de descer, sam olhou para o mestre e ele disse.

- agora inverta o ciclo.

Sam se concentrou mais, olhou para as águas ainda paradas e nada aconteceu, ela então estendeu a outra mão, se concentrou e então ao invés de descer, as águas começaram a subir pela cachoeira, sam as manteu assim por uns cinco minutos antes de cair no chão totalmente sem forças.

- Sâmara Morgan, o que está acontecendo?_ disse o senhor se aproximando da garota.

Esses feitiços você antes realizava com uma mão e não desperdiçava tanta energia.

- Mestre, eu não sei, minha força diminuiu nos últimos dias, eu sinto como se elas estivessem saindo aos poucos!_ disse a garota tentando se levantar.

- E desde quando isso está acontecendo?

- desde que Bia foi para Londres_ respondeu a garota tentando se lembrar.

- Sam eu tenho que ir, descanse não treinaremos por alguns dias, tenho que ir ver uma pessoa!_ disse ele saindo dali.

- Espere! Tem algo a ver com a minha energia? Você sabe o que está acontecendo?_ gritou sam agora já em pé.

Mas ela não obteve resposta. Seu mestre já havia desaparecido. Subiu pro seu quarto.

Lá encontrou uma cobra, a mesma que estava na sacada na noite anterior, dessa vez ela estava em cima de sua cama.

Deitou-se ao lado da cobra, e sussurrou algo para a cobra em uma língua estranha, a cobra foi para o canto da cama e então disse na mesma língua que sam havia dito anteriormente "aqui está bom?"

- "está ótimo, obrigada, só pra mim poder me deitar"

- Eu vi o que aconteceu lá em baixou_ disse a cobra_ porque aconteceu aquilo?

- Eu não sei, estou ficando sem forças, e também não tenho dormido direito.

- Por causa do garoto em seus sonhos?

- Como você sabe sobre ele?_ perguntou sam perplexa.

- Eu ouvi você falando enquanto dormia, só não entendi porque você falava em parseltong.

_[i]__**Em todos lugares**_

**Vire ao contrário para que eu possa ver**

**A parte de você que está tomando conta de mim**

**E quando eu acordo você nunca está lá.**_ [/i]_

- Nos meus sonhos ele sempre esta rodeado por cobras, deve ser por isso!_ disse sam se lembrando de um garoto loiro que estava dominando seus pensamentos ultimamente, ele tinha um rosto que dava a impressão de ser um garoto mimado, mas sam via algo mais, ele era apenas incompreendido, havia uma aura negra ao redor dele, mas ela tinha que admitir, ele era lindo.

_[i]_**Mas quando eu durmo, você está em todos os lugares**

**Você está em todos lugares**

**Só me diga como eu cheguei tão longe**

**Me diga por que você está aqui e quem é você**_[/i]_

Ela queria saber porque o via se nem ao menos sabia quem ele era, porque ele estava tão presente, um dia ela iria conhecê-lo?

_[i]_**Porque sempre que eu olho**

**Você nunca está**

**Mas quando eu vou dormir**

**Você sempre está lá**

**Porque você está em todos os lugares pra mim **

**E quando eu fecho meus olhos, é você quem eu vejo**_[/i]_

Ela se desconcentrava quando ele aparecia em sua mente, sua voz ecoava dentro dela, eles conversavam em seus sonhos, ela sabia que ele não poderia fazer suas próprias escolhas, era como se ele a usasse para desabafar, ele tinha problemas com o pai, algo com magia negra, era só o que ela sabia.

_[i]_**Você é tudo que eu conheço**

**que me faz acreditar**

**eu não estou sozinha **

**eu não estou sozinha**

**Eu reconheço o jeito que você me faz sentir**

**É difícil acreditar que**

**Você pode não ser real**_[/i]_

Mesmo antes de bia ter ido para Londres esse garoto tomava conta de seus sonhos, ele era uma esperança para ela, ela teria outros amigos, sempre foi apenas sam e bia, sempre foi o suficiente, mas desde que descobriu que a amiga sairia da índia ela se sentia sozinha. E desde então ela o via. Não sabia se ele existia, não sabia se podia ser real. Mas desejava que fosse.

_[i]_**Eu sinto que a água está ficando funda**

**Eu tento levar a dor **

**Para longe de mim **

**Porque você está em todos os lugares pra mim **

**E quando eu fecho meus olhos, é você quem eu vejo**

**Você é tudo que eu conheço**

**que me faz acreditar**

**eu não estou sozinha **

**eu não estou sozinha**

**eu não estou sozinha **_[/i]_

será que a saudade estava lhe pregando uma peça? Seus poderes estavam tão descontrolados que estavam tomando conta de sua mente?

Ela estava sob algum feitiço?

_[i]_**E quando eu toco sua mão**

**é aí que eu entendo**

**A beleza de tudo isso **

**é agora que a gente começa**

**Você sempre ilumina meu caminho**

**Eu espero que nunca chegue um dia**

**Não importa onde eu vá **

**eu sempre sinto você**_[/i]_

seus sonhos parecem tão reais, ela conseguia senti-lo, e havia acontecido um beijo, foi um beijo tranqüilo, mas tão real. Será que aconteceu?

_[i]_**Porque você está em todos os lugares pra mim**

**E quando eu fecho meus olhos é você quem eu vejo**

**Você é tudo que eu conheço **

**que me faz acreditar**

**que eu não estou sozinha**

**Porque você está em todos os lugares pra mim **

**E quando eu respiro**

**É você que eu respiro**

**Você é tudo que eu conheço **

**que me faz acreditar**

**que eu não estou sozinha**

**Você está em todo mundo que eu vejo**

**Então me diga **

**Você me vê? **_[/i]_

- Será que ele existe? Será que ele também sonha comigo?_ sam saiu de seu "transe" e perguntou a cobra.

- Não sei, mas acho que se é algo tão forte, deve existir sim, algo como destino._ ao dizer isso a cobra saiu e foi em direção a sacada.

Sam adormeceu, estava fraca ainda.

Bia, Harry e mione já estavam na toca, a ida ao diagonal havia sido tranqüila, fizeram tudo que deviam fazer e ainda voltaram a tempo do jantar.

- Nossa, amanha estaremos indo para hogwarts, depois de tudo que aconteceu como será que vai ser?_ disse mione tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido com umbridge.

- Ainda não tinha pensado nisso_ disse rony agora também imaginando, mas ele pensava no time de quadribol.

- Eu acho que tudo voltará ao normal, quer dizer, normal na medida do possível_ disse harry, ele havia pensado nisso o verão todo.

- Será que teremos algum ano comum em hogwarts?_ gina também estava preocupada com a volta as aulas, seria ano de NOM´s e isso era preocupante.

-Não!_ responderam rony, harry e mione juntos.

Gina fingiu uma cara de decepção. Bia riu.

- Bia, você acha que irá para que casa?_ mione.

- Não sei mione, qual o critério?

- você vai ser selecionada por um chapéu conforme sua personalidade.

- então terei que esperar que o chapéu diga.

- espero que seja grifinoria_ disse harry.

- Eu também disse a garota.

Todos terminaram de comer e subiram para seus quartos.

Somente bia ficou para traz. Com toda a correria ela ainda não havia conseguido ler a carta da sam. E decidiu fazê-lo agora.

Distante dali, um loiro não conseguia dormir, havia uma garota tomando conta de seus sonhos, ele gostava disso, mas temia que fosse mais um truque de seu pai, ele confessaria a garota tudo que sentia e dessa forma seu pai saberia, ele queria conversar com ela, ela o entendia, mas será que ela era real?

Ele talvez nunca saberia, mas o que diriam se soubessem que um malfoy está perdendo a cabeça por uma ilusão? Ele não podia pensar nela, mas tudo que ele queria era sonhar com ela.

_[i]Oi Bia, como você ta?_

_Bom, ultimamente eu não estou muito bem não, não sei porque, mas acho que meus poderes elementais estão indo embora, como estão os seus mentais?_

_Eu estou achando tudo isso muito estranho._

_E lembra que eu te falei sobre o tal garoto loiro que estava aparecendo nos meus sonhos, anda mais forte, nós até nos beijamos, e foi muito real. O que esta acontecendo comigo bia?_

_Preciso de você, to com saudade._

_Beijos Sam._

_Se cuida viu._

_PS: ansiosa para conhecer esse potter... hehehe... Os gêmeos também. [/i]_

Bia terminou a carta e começou a se preocupar, ela também estava perdendo seus poderes, sentia eles indo embora aos poucos, mas nunca havia acontecido antes.

Porque agora?

Mas com a sam estava mais serio, o que será que está acontecendo?

Ela precisava ver a Sam, sabia que a distancia entre elas tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas em algumas horas estaria indo para hogwarts. Elas não iriam se encontrar, sam tinha que vir para Londres, isso ela tinha certeza, mas alguém concordaria com ela?

Escreveu uma resposta para a amiga. E sem saber porque lembrou-se de mencionar malfoy na carta, o descreveu, sem nem ao menos saber porque.

Mandou Zeus novamente pra Índia, mas dessa vez disse que ele poderia ficar lá, sam mandaria Athenas.

Ela foi dormir. Na manhã seguinte todos acordaram cedo pra tomar café.

Logo dois carros pararam em frente a casa. Iriam a estação de carro para não chamarem atenção.

Como sempre foi uma correria.

Chegaram em cima da hora pra embarcar.

Entraram no trem e como sempre foram até uma cabine vazia no fundo.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam_ disse rony quando entraram na cabine. Ele se lembrava de todas as vezes que ficaram naquele mesmo vagão.

- E seria muito bom se não mudassem_ completou hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6- Seleção!

O trem fez sua ultima chamada às onze horas em ponto e então partiu.

Os cinco foram conversando sobre banalidades, Rony e mione ainda não estavam se falando, o que era meio cômico, pois gina, harry e bia sempre entravam em um assunto em que os dois trocavam frases e automaticamente ao perceberem isso faziam caras o bocas, uma mais engraçada que a outra.

- Gente, eu vou para a outra cabine, preciso falar com minhas amigas_ disse gina se levantando.

- Nossa! já havia me esquecido que você não costuma andar com agente_ disse harry meio desapontado.

- Ora harry, eu estou um ano "atrasada", é natural que eu tenha outros amigos não acha?_ ela sorriu, o moreno fez o mesmo, gina teve um leve arrependimento por dizer que iria sair.

- Até mais_ disse ela antes que alguém pudesse perceber seu desapontamento.

- Até_ responderam os quatro.

- Bom, eu e o Ronald temos que ir também, precisamos ir para a cabine dos monitores. _ disse mione saindo, rony a seguiu meio emburrado.

Harry e Bia estavam novamente sozinhos, e havia um silencio constrangedor entre eles.

- Então harry, ansioso?_ bia não conseguia ficar em silencio, pelo menos não com ele.

- Um pouco, sempre estranho voltar a hogwarts, ainda mais agora, considerando o ano anterior. Mas e você?_ele a olhou tão profundamente que ela demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Estou bem ansiosa, não sei como vai ser a nova escola, a seleção, e preciso falar com dumbledore, e com certeza não será muito agradável. _ respondeu a garota pensativa.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ perguntou o moreno.

- Acho que está acontecendo, mas quem precisa me explicar são eles.

- Eles quem?

Bia havia falado demais, mas a culpa era dele, porque ela não conseguia esconder nada dele? Porque ele tinha que ter aqueles olhos tão penetrantes. Ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Logo você saberá. _ respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, o que não era mentira, pelo que ela sabia, harry tinha um talento natural para saber sobre o que não deve.

O garoto a olhou como se não acreditasse no que acabou de ouvir, mas se ela não queria dizer ele não iria insistir. Ele sabia como era ter segredos, sabia que se contasse se sentiria melhor, mas não conseguia colocar aquilo para fora, era muito dolorido, ainda era muito cedo para fazer seus amigos sofrerem.

- Eu sinto muito! _ disse bia espontaneamente, "eu não devia ter feito isso" pensou ela em seguida.

- O que?_ harry estava pasmo, ela leu seus pensamentos? Ela sentiu o que ele estava pensando? Como ela sabia?

Bia mais uma vez em menos de cinco minutos não sabia o que dizer, seus poderes estavam descontrolados, ela entrou na mente do moreno, mas não tinha a intenção de fazer isso, queria se desculpar, mas para isso teria que contar que tinha poderes telepáticos.

- percebi seu olhar, estava triste, imaginei que você estive pensando em algo difícil_ não era mentira, ele estava com um olhar distante e triste.

- Porque você sempre percebe o que eu estou sentindo?_ ele sorriu, perto dela ele não precisava contar nada, ela apenas o entendia, sem nenhuma palavra.

Bia apenas retribuiu o sorriso. Era bom estar com ele, ela se sentia protegida.

Enquanto isso, Dumbledore recebia uma visita inesperada.

Um homem, de cabelos grisalhos, ele não era muito alto, possuía uma aura azul bem clara ao seu redor, o que não era totalmente normal, bruxos como Dumbledore, e outros tão poderosos quanto, outros nem tanto, o que interessa aqui é que todos eles possuem uma aura de poder, mas ao contrario do bruxo que estava parado em frente as gárgulas que davam acesso a sala do diretor de hogwarts, os outros a escondiam, não tinha a senha, mas precisava entrar, estava considerando a idéia de andar pelo castelo a procura de algum professor quando a professora Mcgonagall apareceu.

- Lion, o que faz aqui? Imaginei que estivesse na índia à uma hora dessas. _ disse Mcgonagall inexpressiva, ela não sabia se era bom ou não ter o amigo em hogwarts.

- Olá minerva, como vai?_ disse Lion elegantemente_ Vim falar com Albus, mas não sei a senha, poderia me ajudar?_ perguntou ele_ e seria bom se você também ouvisse o que tenho a dizer. _ completou.

- Lion, é algo serio? Aconteceu alguma coisa com as meninas?_ disse minerva preocupada.

- Vamos entrar, direi tudo a você e ao Albus!_ respondeu o homem.

A professora virou-se para a estatua e disse a senha.

- Gostosuras ou travessuras!_ no mesmo instante a estatua deu espaço a uma grande escada circular.

- Dumbledore sempre teve um gosto estranho para senhas_ disse Lion e os dois subiram.

Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de sua mesa acariciando Fawks, levantou-se ao ver os amigos.

- Mckennitt que bom vê-lo, espero. _ disse cumprimentando o homem que acompanhava mcgonagall_ minerva! Disse agora olhando para a professora.

- Albus, que bom vê-lo, mas devo dizer que os motivos podem não serem tão bons dependendo do ponto de vista_ disse Lion.

- Já estou começando a me preocupar, podemos ser mais diretos?_ disse minerva.

- Sentem-se!_ disse albus apontando duas cadeiras a frente de sua mesa e sentando-se na cadeira em que se encontrava antes da chegada dos dois. Todos se sentaram e então Lion começou a contar o motivo de sua visita.

_ voltando ao expresso_

- Potter, posso te pedir uma coisa?_ bia estava receosa, não sabia se queria mesmo aquilo.

- Claro bia, pode falar!

- você me leva ao largo? Não precisa ser logo, pode ser no próximo verão, mas eu preciso, eu quero, conhecer a casa em que minha mãe cresceu, preciso saber mais sobre minha família. _ ela não olhava para harry, mirava a janela, mas sem realmente enxergá-la.

Harry não queria voltar ao lugar que mais o faria sofrer, mas também sabia o que significava para bia, queria também ter a chance de conhecer a casa de seus pais, saber mais sobre eles.

- Levo sim bia, já está na hora de eu enfrentar isso, já passou da hora. _ respondeu ele.

A garota o abraçou, e ao ouvido do moreno sussurrou "obrigada", ficaram assim por um momento, que para eles pareceu uma eternidade, era como se lessem o pensamento um do outro, bia queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem, harry queria dizer que seja lá o que ela encontra-se ele estaria ao lado dela, porem nenhum dizia nada, e não era preciso, eles se entendiam assim.

Quando se separaram bia reparou que uma coruja indiana esperava pousada no banco da cabine, mas não era Zeus, alias, era bem diferente dele, as penas vermelhas de Zeus, na outra coruja era substituídas por lindas e encantadoras penas brancas, e onde em Zeus era dourada nessa era prateado, e seus olhos de gato eram azuis com prateado, era uma coruja linda.

- Athenas! _ disse bia indo até a coruja, retirou a carta vendo que era de sam.

Retirou a carta, mas iria lê-la mais tarde. Quando estivesse sozinha.

- Gina! Nossa! Que saudade, porque não mandou nenhuma carta durante as férias?_ disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos olhos castanhos assim como os cabelos, já com as roupas de hogwarts, assim como as outras duas meninas que também estavam na cabine, no momento em que gina entrou.

As quatro se cumprimentaram, gina se sentou ao lado de uma loira de olhos claros, não chagavam a ser verdes nem azuis, eram um meio termo entre essas duas cores... Parecia a mais quieta das quatro.

- me desculpem, mas aconteceram tantas coisas nas férias que eu não tive tempo de escrever mel_ disse gina respondendo a garota que lhe lançou um olhar maroto, como se insinuasse algo _ Mas como foram as férias de vocês?_ continuou gina fingindo não ter notado o olhar da amiga.

- Bom, como vocês sabem, meus pais e eu fomos para Itália, foi legal, mas não via a hora de voltar para hogwarts_ respondeu a loira ao lado de gina.

- Nossa Lari, não sei porque você gosta tanto de hogwarts, férias de vez em quando é bom sabia?_ disse Luiza, estava sentada ao lado de Mel, tinha cabelos castanhos claros, cacheados e longos, olhos azuis piscina, e uma expressão divertida.

- Fala isso porque não tem que aturar um irmão dizendo a toda hora que você é uma aberração_ respondeu a garota contrariada.

- Mas e você Lu? Viajou? _ Perguntou Gina.

- Não, fiquei em casa, meus pais acham que por eu ficar tanto tempo for a devo sentir falta de casa, das minhas coisas, e até que eles tem razão em alguns pontos!_ ela sorriu.

- eu fui para Grécia visitar uns parentes do meu pai, nada de interessante!_ disse Melissa_ Mas agora você Virginia Weasley, o que fez de tão importante nessas férias que não pode nem escrever uma carta?_ completou a garota.

- Fiquei em casa mesmo, a mione, uma menina estranha e o harry foram para lá também_ respondeu simplesmente.

- E imagino que o Harry foi o motivo de sua ocupação, não?_ disse lari, a loira ao lado de gina, acho que era apenas impressão quando eu disse que ela era a mais quieta das quatro.

- Por Merlin, vocês não desistem não é mesmo?_ disse a ruiva desapontada_ mas para a informação de vocês, não foi o harry o "motivo da minha ocupação". _ ela sorriu. Embora tivesse que admitir que em partes foi o Moreno que lhe distraiu.

- A não? Então quem foi?_ perguntou Mel.

- O que, eu conto se vocês não rirem e prometerem que não farão nenhum comentário!

_ disse a ruiva.

- OK! Nós prometemos_ disse Luiza levantando a mão direita em forma de juramento, as outras a imitaram, gina riu.

- Bom, eu falei que foi uma garota estranha lá para casa, então, essa garota vai estudar esse ano em hogwarts, ela é diferente, é amiga do harry, amiga até demais na minha opinião, sendo que faz pouco tempo que se conhecem, mas não é isso que vem ao caso, o estranho é que desde que ela chegou eu tenho estado estranha, e sinto uma força fora do comum quando estou perto dela, e isso tem me deixado bastante preocupada._ gina concluiu.

As três demorarão um tempo ate assimilar toda a historia, até que Mel falou:

- Gi, tem certeza de que você não está apenas com ciúmes?

Gina lançou um olhar mortífero para ela que elas não se atreveram a tocar novamente no assunto...

O resto da viagem correu normal. Harry estranhou o malfoy não ter feito nenhuma "visitinha" a cabine em que estavam, quando comentou com os outros, mione respondeu que na reunião dos monitores ele realmente estava estranho, como se não dormisse a um tempo.

Mas isso foi o mais fora do comum que aconteceu, quando já estavam chegando decidiram colocar as vestes de hogwarts, bia que até agora estava ruiva e de olhos verdes, como diria molly, a copia perfeita da Lilly, mudou para loira de cabelos cacheados, assim como quando conheceu Harry. Achou melhor não chamar atenção logo no primeiro dia.

O expresso finalmente parou, Rony e mione foram cumprir suas obrigações de monitores, gina saiu com suas amigas em direção as carruagens que os levariam até a escola.

Harry e Bia saíram devagar, quando avistaram Hagrid, esse os cumprimentou, harry disse a bia que ela deveria ir com o meio-gigante para a escola, e se encontrariam na cerimônia de abertura, a garota assim o fez, um pouco receosa, mas feliz, estava indo para a escola em que sua mãe estudou, talvez descobrisse historia sobre ela, sabia que havia mais duas garotas que sempre estavam com ela, alguém havia lhe dito, primeiramente descobriria a que casa sua mãe pertencia, depois descobriria o resto.

Foi com esses pensamentos que Beatriz atravessou o lago naquele pequeno barquinho,

Quando chegaram ouviram os avisos da professora Mcgonagal, que como sempre mantinha uma expressão regida, quando disse aos novatos que eles deveriam esperar que ela voltasse sorriu para bia e esta retribuiu feliz.

Harry havia ido em uma carruagem com mais três alunos da corvinal, harry não sabia quem eram, nem tão pouco seus nomes, mas mesmo assim eles trocaram algumas palavras, já estava acomodado na grande mesa da grifinoria e logo chegaram rony e mione. Gina havia sentado ao lado de harry, Mel sentou ao lado de gina, Lari e Luiza sentaram em frente as duas do lado de rony e mione.

Conversavam animados quando mcgonagal entrou carregando o famoso banquinho, seguida pelos alunos do primeiro ano.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes deveram se sentar e então colocarei o chapéu em vocês. Simples!

Todos concordaram, e enquanto a professora ia chamando os nomes varias palmas eram ouvidas das mesas, ora uma ora outra, mas sempre fazendo barulho.

- Montequio, Beatriz!

Nesse momento todos os alunos viraram para assistir a seleção de bia, a garota seguiu ate o banquinho e pode ver harry ansioso na mesa da grifinoria antes que o chapéu lhe cobrisse os olhos, os professores estavam levemente tensos, alguns por ser uma aluna em caso "especial", transferência nesses tempos?, Mas dumbledore e mcgonagal tinham outras preocupações, tinham que ter certeza, o que Lion os contou podia ser influenciado por essa seleção.

- Pensei que nunca fosse lhe conhecer!_ sussurrou o velho chapéu na cabeça de bia_ A segunda geração está quase completa, mas vejo aqui dentro que não irá demorar até que eu conheça a terceira!

- O que? O que você esta falando?_ bia começava a achar aquele chapéu totalmente maluco.

- Logo saberá Senhorita, agora vejamos, tem coragem, lealdade aos amigos, hm, vejo muita nobreza também. Sem duvidas, GRIFINORIA!_ gritou o chapéu quando Minerva já considerava a idéia de ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

Uma explosão de aplausos começou na mesa da grifinoria, Harry estava feliz, agora sabia que realmente podia confiar na garota.

Bia se sentou ao lado do Harry.

Ao final do banquete seguiram para suas casas.

Bia ficou no mesmo quarto que gina e suas amigas.

- Nossa, uma aluna do primeiro ano no nosso dormitório?_ disse Mel quando reparou que bia iria ficar com elas.

- Ah, eu esqueci de falar_ gina disse como se explicasse algo obvio_ A bia veio transferida de uma escola na Índia, entrará no quinto ano assim como nós.

- Ah... Legal... Prazer, eu sou a Lari_ disse a loira se apresentando e estendendo a mão.

_ essa é a Mel_ continuou a loira enquanto mel apertava a mão de bia_ e essa é a Lu_ dessa vez as duas se cumprimentaram.

- E Eu sou Beatriz, mas como devem ter percebido podem me chamar de Bia_ a garota sorriu.

- E então bia? Você morava na índia né? Como era sua antiga escola?_ perguntou Luiza. Todas se encontravam sentadas em suas respectivas camas.

E a conversa continuou assim no dormitório do quinto ano. Gina e Bia eram as que menos falavam, apenas respondiam as perguntas feitas pelas outras.

Dumbledore estava em seu escritório, pensando como sempre, refletia sobre tudo que o Senhor McKennitt havia lhe contado nessa tarde, seria possível que tudo pudesse se repetir, como ele nunca havia pensado nisso? Mas a terceira garota não pode existir, um fato como esse não pode ter passado despercebido por ele.

Não teria como, mas e se ela existisse? Estaria onde? Precisava descobrir se ela realmente existe, e depois se comprovado, terá que achá-la.

O diretor olhou para o chapéu, será que a ele saberia dizer se alguma das escolhidas estava em hogwarts?

E foi quando esse pensamento lhe ocorreu que o velho chapéu disse:

- Parece que teremos um bdéjà vu/b na escola.

- Então é verdade_ disse o diretor_ uma das escolhidas está em hogwarts?

- As noticias correm rápido, não é mesmo?_ mas após dizer isso o chapéu voltou a ser um objeto sem vida, não teria mais informação dele, dumbledore teria que descobrir por outros meios.

E foi com esse pensamento que decidiu ir dormir. Teria um longo dia amanha.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 - O primeiro dia do resto do ano!

O primeiro dia de aula sempre causava certa ansiedade nos alunos que se dirigiam ao salão principal para tomarem café.

Harry e Rony esperavam mione na sala comunal da grifinoria, não era muito comum isso acontecer, normalmente ela os esperava, mas os meninos não haviam ficado acordados a noite toda fofocando no dormitório sobre as ferias, não que hermione tivesse muito assunto com suas colegas de quarto, mas mesmo assim elas não a deixaram dormir com seus assuntos fúteis na opinião de mione.

Quando esta desceu, os três seguiram para o café da manha. Rony fez questão de reclamar da demora da garota, porém essa simplesmente o ignorou.

No dormitório feminino do quinto ano, cinco garotas conversavam animadamente, ou melhor, tão animadas quanto o sono lhes permitiam.

- Luiza, da pra sair logo desse banheiro? Nós também precisamos no arrumar!_ gritava Lari para a porta fechada do banheiro.

- Ok ok! Já sai! _ disse a garota saindo do banheiro sorrindo.

- Finalmenteee! _ disseram as quatro juntas.

Foi a vez de Bia se arrumar, mas está foi mais rá saiu do banheiro irreconhecível, todas as garotas se espantaram ao ver a mudança no visual da bia, todos menos Gina que já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer.

Ela estava ruiva, assim como no dia em que foram ao beco diagonal. Continuava com o mesmo rosto, e usava as roupas da escola assim como as outras.

- Você é uma metamorfomaga?_ espantou-se Mel.

- er.. Sou sim!_ respondeu a garota meio sem jeito.

- Uau... eu queria muito ser assim também! Deve ser ótimo não é mesmo?

- Depois de um tempo agente se acostuma!_ disse bia simplesmente, mas ela sabia que era ótimo poder ser como quisesse.

- Sei!_ responderam sarcasticamente.

Depois que todas estavam prontas... e realmente lindas elas desceram para tomar café da manha.

Harry, rony e hermione já se encontravam na mesa. Elas se sentaram perto deles.

Bia percebeu que harry não tirou os olhos dela desde que ela havia entrado no salão.

Olhou para ele, imaginando que ele fosse disfarçar, mas para a surpresa dela, e dele também, ele continuou olhando e sorriu, a garota retribuiu o sorriso.

Gina também havia notado a troca de olhares, sentiu algo que fez seu estomago pular, não soube dizer o que era, talvez ela ate soubesse, mas não iria admitir, não tão fácil. Estava tão ocupada mentindo para si mesma que não notou que na mesa da corvinal alguém não tirava os olhos dela, quase hipnotizado.

Todos estavam conversando animadamente, mas harry estava intrigado, curioso seria a palavra mais exata, dumbledore não estava na mesa dos professores como sempre estava nos primeiros dias de aula.

- Será que a ordem está com problemas?_ disse ele de repente pra Rony e Mione, as outras garotas que estavam perto também ouviram, porem apenas Gina e Bia entenderam do que se tratava.

Rony olhou para o moreno com cara de quem não entendeu nada, [n/a: pra variar um pouquinho... hehe], mas hermione olhou direto para a mesa dos professores, a professora Mcgonagal conversava seriamente com um professor que não estava presente no dia anterior e ainda não havia sido apresentado. Porem os outros professores comiam calmamente.

- Não sei Harry! Mas acho que iremos ter que descobrir sozinhos, ultimamente ninguém se da ao trabalho de nos contar nada!_ disse Hermione pensativa.

- Será que aquele conversando com a Professora Mcgonagal é o novo professor de DCAT?

- Acho que sim!_ respondeu a garota_ Harry, o Rony lhe disse o que conseguimos ouvir nos dias que estivemos na toca?

- Ele falou sim, mas eu ainda não entendi o que será que eles quiseram dizer, pode ser que... O garoto foi interrompido por um barulho de asas que invadiu o salão.

- Olha, o correio chegou!_ comentou gina.

- Que ave linda! _ disse Lari quando Athenas pousou em frente ao prato de Bia.

- É uma coruja indiana, é sua bia?_perguntou mel.

- Não, essa é de uma amiga, a minha deve estar com ela._ respondeu a "ruiva" enquanto retirava a carta da coruja.

Assim que terminou a ave saiu do castelo, mas em direção a uma das torres, provavelmente para descansar da longa viagem.

_[i]Bia,_

_Sua carta me deixou com medo... Esse tal de Malfoy é igualzinho ao garoto que tem estado nos meus sonhos..._

_To começando a achar que tem algo estranho acontecendo._

_Nossos poderes estão com problema, O mestre McKennitt sumiu, até o shereekan ta estranho._

_Mas mesmo assim não acho que eu deva ir para a Inglaterra bia, eu não posso sair daqui, pelo menos não sem achar o diário._

_Eu sei que parece obsessão, mas tenho certeza que nele tem as respostas para todas as nossas duvidas._

_Eu quero saber por que nós somos diferentes bia, se existem outros como agente._

_Depois que eu achar nós falamos com o mestre e ele decide se eu vou ou não para Hogwarts._

_Também não podemos deixar tudo aqui sem proteção, tem tido algumas invasões por aqui._

_Mas nada serio, não se preocupe._

_Agora vamos a parte boa, entre você e o harry ta rolando um clima que eu percebi, essa gina parece ser legal vai bia, para de ser implicante._

_Hahahahaha_

_Saudade maninha._

_Ate qualquer dia._

_Bjos Sam.[/i]_

Dumbledore enquanto isso estava em frente à antiga casa dos Potter´s.

Analisava o lugar com um enorme cuidado, para não perder nenhum detalhe.

Começou a se lembrar da conversa que tivera no dia anterior.

FLASHBACK

- Mckennitt que bom vê-lo, espero. _ disse cumprimentando o homem que acompanhava Mcgonagal_ minerva! Disse agora olhando para a professora.

- Albus, que bom vê-lo, mas devo dizer que os motivos podem não serem tão bons dependendo do ponto de vista_ disse Lion.

- Já estou começando a me preocupar, podemos ser mais diretos?_ disse minerva.

- Sentem-se!_ disse albus apontando duas cadeiras a frente de sua mesa e sentando-se na cadeira em que se encontrava antes da chegada dos dois. Todos se sentaram e então Lion começou a contar o motivo de sua visita.

- Como vocês sabem, a alguns anos atrás um pacto foi selado nessa escola, entre três jovens, devo dizer muito especiais.

- O pacto que despertou o poder das escolhidas!_ completou Minerva.

- Isso mesmo. Esse poder ao que tudo indica, foi passado para a segunda geração. _ continuou o homem.

- Mas isso é impossível_ disse o diretor.

- Era o que eu pensava, até que alguns acontecimentos chamaram minha atenção albus.

A Srt. Black e a Srt. Halliwell como vocês sabem deixaram cada uma, uma filha de mesma idade, e essas garotas tem o poder das escolhidas, como eu já havia lhes contado.

- Sim, isso nós sabemos, mas falta a terceira garota, não seria possível termos a segunda geração sem a terceira garota.

- Realmente Albus, mas sem a terceira garotas as outras meninas também não teriam os poderes que tem, o que nos leva a crer que a ultima escolhida existe.

- Mas a srt. Evans não deixou nenhuma filha, o poder das escolhidas só é passado para mulheres.

- Ela poderia ter escolhido qualquer outra garota nascida no mesmo ano das outras, Lílian era uma bruxa poderosa, ela não iria deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar.

- Lion, se isso for verdade precisamos juntar essas três antes que a energia comece a se dissipar.

- Temo que isso já esteja acontecendo, a srt. Halliwell deve vir para hogwarts o mais breve possível.

- Não acredito que ela aceitará isso assim tão fácil, a garota ama aquele lugar.

- Mas não podemos deixá-las separadas, não sabemos o que isso pode causar.

- Tentarei falar com ela, mas acho que devemos encontrar a terceira escolhida o mais breve possível.

- Não será fácil Lion.

- Se a encontrarmos poderemos selar novamente o pacto entre elas. O mundo terá novamente uma chance.

- Não acho seguro despertar tanto poder, isso fará com que voldemort arrume novos alvos.

- Ai então teremos o exercito que salvará o mundo.

- Você acha que o Potter, e os amiguinhos juntamente com as escolhidas conseguiram equilibrar o mundo novamente?

- eles não vão conseguir Albus! São apenas crianças_

- São mais que isso Lion, são nossa única esperança_ o diretor já tão conhecido dizia como se aquilo fosse a ultima coisa que desejava.

- Eles não estão prontos_ contestou o outro homem.

- Mas estarão quando chegar a hora meu velho amigo_ dumbledore acabava aquela tão cansativa conversa.

- Todo bem Albus, então nos concentremos em juntar as escolhidas.

Até mais Albus, Minerva, vocês terão noticias minhas em breve.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

A mansão dos potters já havia sido esvaziada há muito tempo, Dumbledore podia dizer que conhecia cada canto daquela casa, cada pequena parte ainda em pé.

Não encontrou nada que pudesse revelar se existia ou não uma terceira escolhida. Ele realmente não esperava encontrar, não ali, seria muito obvio.

Mas pela primeira vez o velho diretor não sabia por onde procurar, como descobrir.

Ele precisava de uma pista.

Em Hogwarts

- Qual vai ser a primeira aula de vocês?_ perguntou Hermione a Gina.

- Poções!_ responderam em coro fazendo careta.

- E de vocês?

- Transfigurações! _ Respondeu Rony.

- Acho melhor nós irmos pra sala!_ Hermione já estava em pé arrumando sua mochila.

Todos concordaram e saíram em direção a suas salas.

Bia ficou um pouco para traz terminando de responder a carta que receberá, mas em alguns segundos já estava junto com as outras garotas em frente à sala de poções.

Na Índia

Sam não agüentava mais de ansiedade, o Sr. Mcckenitt havia saído daquele jeito, sem dar nenhuma explicação, deixando a garota totalmente confusa, ela precisava de respostas e não as teria enquanto seu mestre não chegasse.

A garota andava de um lado pro outro no jardim quando Lion apareceu.

- Finalmente! Pensei que fosse me deixar nesse estado por dias!_ disse a garota indo em direção ao treinador.

- Me desculpe Sâmara, mas tinha um assunto importante para resolver!

- Tão importante que você não podia nem ao menos me explicar o que esta acontecendo?

- Primeiro eu precisava entender o que está acontecendo senhorita, não poderia te explicar algo que nem ao menos eu sabia.

- Mas agora você sabe não é?

- não totalmente, mas devo dizer que sei o suficiente por enquanto.

- Ótimo, comece a contar.

- Não é assim mocinha, primeiro preciso saber algumas coisas. Você já esta melhor?

- Estou, mas minha energia continua diminuindo.

- Como eu imaginava. O que você acha de ir para a Inglaterra?

- EU não vou_ respondeu a garota decidida.

- Sâmara, você sabe que estará melhor lá.

- Eu não saio daqui enquanto não encontrar o maldito diário. E tem mais, se eu sair quem vai proteger o palácio? A alameda?

- Isso é o de menos sam, podemos proteger tudo aqui sem você, será mais difícil, mas temos bruxos poderosos por aqui. E quanto ao diário, você nem ao menos sabe se ele está aqui, sua mão viveu em hogwarts, pode estar tanto lá, como aqui, como em qualquer outro lugar.

- Me de mais dez dias, ai pensaremos de novo nesse assunto. Mas agora da para me explicar o que esta acontecendo?

- Desculpe sâmara, mas você terá que esperar.

- Esperar o que? Eu perder todos os meus poderes?

- Calma sam, isso não vai acontecer se você for para Inglaterra.

- Como você tem tanta certeza?

- Acredita em mim?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – O novo Professor

Na sala de poções os alunos do quinto ano ouviam com atenção o discurso de primeiro dia de aula. Como era de costume com os professores.

- Este ano vocês prestaram os NOM´s, deveram estudar arduamente, pois não aceitarei mais vocês em minha turma se não tiverem um rendimento excelente em suas provas.

Não tolerarei nenhuma gracinha em minhas aulas, ensinarei apenas aqueles com capacidade de apreender, todos vocês sabem o que esta acontecendo com o mundo mágico, a mente nos engana com o que queremos ver, muitos não estão acreditando no que vêem porque simplesmente não estão vendo a verdade. Mas saibam que seus inimigos conheceram suas virtudes e fraquezas antes mesmo de saber quem é você. Estejam preparados_ dizia Snape friamente assim como foi todos os anos.

O professor continuou a aula fazendo a chamada, mas se demorou em um nome que lhe chamou a atenção.

- Beatriz Black? Você não estava nessa turma, uma transferência, deve ser muito inteligente, ou então usou alguma influencia, estou certo?

- Você descobrirá durante suas aulas professor, afinal, só nelas poderei mostra o que sei._ respondeu a garota como se desafiasse o professor a coloca-la em prova, a testa-la.

A sala assistia a tudo bem atentos, não é todo dia que alguém responde dessa maneira ao professor de poções. Snape pela primeira vez olhou diretamente para a garota.

Cabelos ruivos, um vermelho escuro, comprido e liso, olhos verde intensos, um olhar de desprezo com um ar superior porem um sorriso doce e meigo o que deixava qualquer um em duvida sobre o que se passava na cabeça dela.

- E - Evans? _ sussurrou o professor inaudivelmente.

- Como professor?_ perguntou a "ruiva".

- Nada garota, voltem aos seus trabalhos_ voltou a sua mesa perdido em pensamentos " parece que o potter não se contentou em ser parecido com o idiota do Thiago, ele precisava de alguém que fosse igual a sangue-ruim da Evans, o mesmo olhar superior, o mesmo sorriso tonto nos lábios..." [n/a: Já viu sorriso no umbigo?]

O restante da aula transcorreu normalmente, sem mais nenhuma pausa.

bNa índia/b

Sam estava em seu quarto refletindo sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Escrevia em seu diário como sempre fazia quando precisava enxergar com mais clareza algum acontecimento.

i "Esse calor infernal e eu trancada dentro de casa. Queria mesmo era sair,

andar sem rumo, navegar em meus pensamentos até chegar a uma decisão. Como sempre faço.

Não está sendo fácil! Será um passo grande e sem volta, sei disso.

Essa é a razão de tanta cautela.

Não quero me deixar influenciar pelas coisas que me aconteceram recentemente,

por sentimentos confusos que vagaram por minha mente/coração há pouco.

Quero ser imparcial durante minha avaliação. Quero estar certa de que o que

se passa nesse momento é o que realmente desejo pra mim.

Só quero ser o mais sincera e honesta comigo e todos os demais envolvidos.

Afinal, minha decisão pode afetar a vida de muitos que me cercam e que provavelmente me apoiarão, mesmo não concordando plenamente com minha opção.

Sei que poderei contar com pessoas maravilhosas ao meu lado.

Sei também que haverá muitos que podem tentar se aproveitar da situação, da minha fragilidade. E não quero me enveredar por esses caminhos.

Não é esse meu objetivo.

Não estou fugindo. Pelo contrário. Quero enfrentar de peito aberto o meu futuro, encarar meu planos, realizar meus sonhos, alcançar meus objetivos.

Cansei de ser passiva esperando e ver a vida passando diante de meus olhos tão rapidamente.

Só não quero perder tudo que tenho aqui. E também não quero enganar ninguém, não vou me sentir bem fora daqui.

Não sei ser assim. A verdade sai de mim, transparece. E não quero aprender a dissimular o que sinto.

Não valeria a pena alimentar uma ilusão e no final só restarem rancores e desamores.

Mas serei cautelosa, avaliarei tudo com carinho. Não vou me precipitar. Se no fim eu realmente precisar ir, eu irei, talvez algo esteja guardado lá para mim. "/i

A loira fechou seu diário e deitou na cama de olhos fechados, teria que tomar uma decisão tão importante em tão pouco tempo, e ainda tinha certo loiro lhe tirando a concentração. As coisas nem sempre são fáceis.

bAula do sexto ano DCAT/b

Os Alunos aguardavam ansiosos para conhecer o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, afinal, depois do desastre das aulas com a Sra. Umbridge ela não continuaria ensinando em hogwarts.

A porta se abriu e entrou um homem que aparentava ser bem velho, mas parecia ser simpático.

- Muito prazer, eu sou o professor Paul Guilfoyle_ começou o professor.

Infelizmente não pude estar presente no banquete de abertura, por causa disso não fui apresentado a vocês, dumbledore me pediu para que ocupasse este cargo em hogwarts pois acredita que eu seja a pessoa certa para lhes ensinar algumas coisas úteis para essa nova era que começou.

- Então o senhor veio nos preparar para a guerra?_ perguntou uma aluna da Grifinória de cabelos castanhos e um rosto delicado, mas com um olhar assustado.

- Basicamente_ respondeu o professor_ eu fiquei sabendo que no ano anterior alguns alunos formaram um grupo clandestino de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Estou certo?

Hermione, Rony e Harry não se manifestaram, mas nem era preciso, todos os rostos da sala se voltaram para eles.

- Liderados pelo Sr. Potter não é mesmo?_ continuou o professor vendo que não teve resposta.

- Sim professor, mas foi apenas porque não estávamos tendo aulas de DCAT decentes e considerando o tempo em que nos encontramos nós precisávamos fazer alguma coisa, mas não se preocupe, este ano não iremos criar problemas com isso. _ respondeu hermione sem olhar diretamente ao professor.

- Você deve ser a Srt. Granger?_ disse o homem, a garota apenas confirmou com a cabeça_ Eu gostaria de pedir exatamente o contrario a vocês, tomei a liberdade de pedir ao professor Dumbledore que me deixasse criar um grupo de treinamento em duelos e tudo mais, foi então que ele me contou desse grupo que se não me engano vocês deram o nome de AD, e então iremos continuar com ele, se vocês deixarem é claro, usaremos o mesmo nome, mas antes parece que eram apenas poucos alunos que participavam_ olhou para harry que ouvia atentamente e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- dessa vez todos os alunos participaram_ continuou o professor.

- E o senhor que irá nos ensinar?_ perguntou um sonserino como se não achasse que o professor fosse capaz de duelar.

- Não, se o senhor potter concordar ele continuará liderando o grupo, serão criadas novas regras e mantida algumas das regras antigas. Será uma nova matéria acrescentada na escola para o quinto, sexto e sétimo ano, iremos programar os horários para juntar todas as turmas, e teremos mais uma pessoa para treiná-los.

- Quem?_ perguntou hermione interessada.

- Uma quintanista da Grifinória, mas só direi a vocês depois que conversar com ela, e então potter, o que me diz?_ terminou o professor.

- Não sei professor, acho que eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para treinar toda a escola, eu ainda preciso aprender muito.

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe, você e mais alguns seletos alunos iram receber um treinamento especial se você aceitar.

- Se é assim eu aceito_ respondeu o moreno sem demonstrar o quanto ficará feliz em saber que poderia continuar com a AD.

Hermione e Rony também estavam contentes, e muitos alunos na sala também.

Draco malfoy sorria, realmente isso seria divertido na mente dele, poderia acabar com o famoso harry potter na frente de toda escola, havia treinado muito, estava na hora de mostrar o quanto era forte.

- Ótimo!_ disse o professor feliz, depois da aula você fique na sala para acertarmos os detalhes.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. O professor começou sua aula.

- Harry, isso é incrível, você vai ter que treinar muito, mas mesmo assim, é incrível_ disse rony entusiasmado.

- Agora nós precisamos falar com os outros membros da AD, afinal eles levam certa vantagem nisso. _ disse mione sem esconder a felicidade.

Ao fim da aula quando os outros alunos saiam, harry foi até o professor.

- Sente-se Harry_ disse Paul apontando uma cadeia em frente á sua mesa.

O moreno sentou e esperou que o professor começasse a falar.

- Sr. Potter, você sabe que aceitou uma grande responsabilidade, peço que caso não consiga conciliar tudo me avise e iremos dar um jeito, não se sinta pressionado.

- Pode deixar professor, consegui o ano passado, agora que não temos que nos esconder pode ser ate que fique mais fácil.

- Era justamente o que eu esperava de um verdadeiro líder harry, já sei que fiz a escolha certa, Para o triunfo do MAL, basta o BOM homem não fazer nada, se todos forem como você no final não restaram duvidas do lado que ganhará.

- Obrigada professor, mas eu não sei se terei coragem o suficiente para chegar ao final de tudo na liderança.

- Harry, você tem muita coragem, a coragem não é a ausência de medo, medo todos temos, mas coragem é a percepção de que algo é mais importante do que o medo. Isso eu sei que você entende_ o professor disse e sorriu_ Bom, as aulas aconteceram no salão principal, mas você poderá escolher outro lugar caso queira uma aula diferente.

Você os ensinara feitiços úteis com varinha e ira organizar duelos bruxo, irei conversar com uma pessoa e se ela concordar irá ensina-los a participar de um duelo físico, afinal apenas varinha não é totalmente eficiente. Você me ajudará a escolher oito alunos para serem treinados separadamente eles irão ajudá-lo nas aulas e vocês irão se reunir semanalmente para discutir sobre as aulas e sobre a guerra. A primeira aula será quarta-feira as oito horas, após o jantar. Alguma pergunta?

- Eu posso falar sobre Voldemort durante as aulas?

- Pode, mas apenas o necessário, não queremos pânico na escola. Só isso?

- Sim.

- Então pode ir para sua próxima aula.

Índia…

- Sam? Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ espantou-se Lion quando a garota apareceu no escritório.

- Eu tomei uma decisão. _ disse a garota calmamente.

- E qual foi?

- Eu acredito em você, eu vou para a Inglaterra quando você achar melhor.

- Sâmara, você não sabe o alivio que é ouvir isso, providenciarei tudo o mais rápido possível, provavelmente você partirá amanha.

- Vou arrumar minha coisas então_ disse a garota saindo do escritório.

Lion imediatamente foi avisar dumbledore do acontecimento.

Sâmara estava em seu quarto escrevendo uma carta para Bia avisando que se veriam em breve. Despachou a carta e começou a arrumar suas coisas.

"Alguém aqui vai viajar?" disse a cobra que estava na cama da garota.

"Oi Akelá, eu vou, decidi ir para a Inglaterra, cansei de esperar que as respostas venham até mim, preciso ir atrás delas."

"Eu posso ir com você?"

"Por enquanto não, eu não posso chamar tanta atenção andando com uma cobra pela escola, desculpa linda, mas não da não!"

"Então só posso lhe desejar boa sorte, eu sei que tudo vai dar certo"

"Eu prometo que volto para te ver"

"Eu sei" disse a cobra e saiu.

bHogwarts/b

O restante das aulas correu normalmente, após o jantar os alunos se dirigiam para a sala comunal de seus casas felizes por terem acabado as aulas do dia.

- Gina, Bia vem sentar aqui com agente_ disse mione quando as duas entraram na sala comunal. Harry, Rony e mione estavam sentados nas poltronas perto da lareira, as duas sentaram no chão perto deles.

- Porque vocês demoraram a voltar?_ perguntou rony desconfiado.

- O professor Guilfoyle veio falar comigo, a gina ficou para me fazer companhia_ disse bia.

- Então é você a quintanista que irá ajudar o harry a treinar a escola?_ perguntou mione.

- Sou eu sim, é que quando eu morava na índia desde pequena eu sou treinada por um mestre indiano e desenvolvi bem a parte física em luta, então dumbledore achou que seria bom se eu ensinasse o que sei.

- Que ótimo, isso vai ser muito legal. _ disse gina entusiasmada_ não vejo a hora de começar, precisamos falar com os antigos membros da AD.

- O professor falou que irão colocar o aviso das aulas nos murais de cada casa assim não teremos problemas de avisar o pessoal.

- Sim, mas eu quero ver a cara deles quando souberem que o harry voltará a treina-los.

- O Sr. Guilfoyle me pediu para separar alem de mim e da Bia mais oito alunos para serem treinados separadamente para me ajudarem nas aulas e para fazermos algumas reuniões semanais sobre as aulas e sobre a guerra, terão que ser os oito melhores_ disse harry.

- Você já sabe mais ou menos quem vai ser?_ perguntou rony.

- já sei cinco, que são os que mais se destacaram ano passado e merecem isso, mas ainda faltam três, teremos que esperar ate a primeira aula para escolher.

- quem são os cinco?_ perguntou bia.

- Rony, Gina, Mione, Neville e Luna.

- Esse ano promete_ disse gina.

- Não é o Zeus ali na janela?_ perguntou rony.

Bia virou para a janela, foi abri-la quando viu sua coruja esperando do lado de fora, sorriu ao ver que era uma carta da Sam.

iBia, como vai?

Tenho boas noticias, estou indo para hogwarts, o mestre mckkenitt me convenceu, devo chegar ai ainda essa semana, não vou escrever muito aqui, agente conversa quando eu chegar ai.

Saudade...

Bjos Sam! /i

Bia estava quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Harry, agora só faltam dois para você escolher, Sâmara esta vindo pra cá, com certeza ela estará entre os dez melhores alunos nas suas aulas.

- Uauu... Então finalmente vou conhecer ela, já estou curioso_ harry sorriu.

Ficaram mais um tempo conversando, até que resolveram ir dormir, gina e bia ficaram um pouco mais.

- Gina, porque as meninas do dormitório não ficaram aqui com agente?

- Bom, você deve ter percebido que o tipo de conversa delas não é muito agradável, elas não se importam com o que acontece no mundo, e só andam comigo porque eu conheço muita gente na escola, então eu evito andar com elas, desde o ano passado agente não anda mais juntas.

- Entendi, então acho que eu você e a sam seremos grandes amigas aqui, iremos transformar essa escola. _ bia sorriu para gina que retribuiu.

Parece que as suspeitas de gina sobre a garoa haviam sumido, ela tinha que admitir, beatriz era legal.

- Tenho que confessar que não ia muito com a sua cara_ disse gina num impulso.

- Eu também não gostei muito de você no começo_ confessou bia.

- mas agora, amigas?_ disse gina estendendo a mão.

- Amigas_ bia apertou a mão estendida de gina. Nesse momento as duas sentiram um aumento de energia muito grande, se olharam assustadas, mas nenhuma das duas disse nada.

- Vamos pro dormitório?_ perguntou Gina sem querer mostrar espanto.

Bia concordou e as duas subiram em silencio.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 – Reencontro

A Índia era realmente linda. Perfeitamente desenhada, tudo lá era especial e guardava historias incríveis.

Sam estava sentada em uma altíssima arvore que dava a visão perfeita do castelo de Starwogh, a escola ficava isolada de tudo entre as montanhas, assim como hogwarts possuía varias torres, e durante a noite era possível escutar o vento passando pelas frestas nas paredes do castelo, não era tão grande quanto hogwarts, o que lhe deixava mais aconchegante, nas montanhas que o cercavam Sam encontrava seus refúgios, florestas lindas, habitadas por todos os tipos de criaturas, sendo ou não mágicos, Starwogh era, digamos, assustadora, mas ao menos tempo linda e confortável. Nas palavras de Sâmara, simplesmente fascinante.

- É uma pena ter que deixar tudo isso. _ concluiu a garota que com um único salto já estava no chão.

- Você pode voltar quando quiser querida, este é o seu lar, assim como foi o de sua mãe. _ disse a governanta do palácio de Sam e Beatriz.

- Ah Meg, vou sentir tanto a sua falta_ disse a garota abraçando a senhora.

- Nós também vamos sentir senhorita, mas agora você precisa ir, o senhor mckennitt esta lhe esperando.

Sam saiu rápido dali dando uma ultima olhada para traz.

Em Hogwarts alguma horas mais tarde todos os alunos se encontravam em aula, porem havia uma pequena comissão aguardando no escritório do Diretor Albus Dumbledore.

A sala se encontrava como sempre, cheia de objetos estranhos e delicados, e tudo no mesmo lugar de sempre, a diferença hoje era que nela se encontrava o professor responsável de cada casa sentados em um canto da sala todos os quatro conversando com o diretor que estava em pé ao lado deles, no centro da sala estava um banquinho com o velho chapéu já tão conhecido.

- Pronto, já estamos aqui_ disse o senhor Mckennitt entrando na sala do diretor.

Sâmara estava logo atrás dele com um olhar deslumbrado.

- Sâmara! Como você esta querida?_ disse a professora minerva abraçando exageradamente a garota.

- Muito bem minerva_ respondeu a garota sorrindo, mas com a leve impressão de que não estava tão bem assim. Após cumprimentar todos na sala sentou-se em uma cadeira que dumbledore lhe estendeu ao lado de Lion.

- Como vocês sabem, essa é uma situação delicada, uma transferência no segundo dia de aula nunca ocorreu antes, mas esta é uma situação especial, a senhorita Morgan estudará com nós a partir de hoje por motivos sérios que vocês saberão em breve. E como estamos aqui para realizar a seleção da senhorita não vejo mais porque enrolar.

Sâmara pode vir ate o chapéu, por favor?

A garota se levantou e foi até o banquinho cautelosamente, colocou o chapéu na cabeça e esperou.

- Finalmente! A segunda geração esta completa, vejo aqui que hogwarts ira ser o cenário de muitos acontecimentos espantosos_ sussurrou o velho chapéu em sua cabeça_ mas onde devo colocá-la? Vejo aqui muita coragem, assim como em sua mãe, mas também vejo uma frieza e certa ambição, isso deve vir de seu pai, lealdade e inteligência, uma vontade se provar que é capaz, onde devo coloca-la? Sonserina ou Grifinória? Ambas despertariam grandes mudanças em você, seria grande na sonserina, certamente uma grande líder, na grifinória há já muitos lideres mas certamente a senhorita se destacaria entre os melhores, mas levando em consideração que é para o bem das eleitas que você veio para hogwarts, e para o bem de hogwarts, melhor que seja GRIFINÒRIA!

Ao ouvir essa ultima palavra sam não pode esconder seu contentamento, a mesma casa de sua mãe, não que não gostasse da casa de seu pai, mas na grifinória teria mais chances de saber sobre o tal diário.

Todos a cumprimentaram pela escolha do chapéu e saíram deixando apenas dumbledore Lion e Sâmara na sala. Afinal, os professores deveriam voltar para suas aulas.

O sinal anunciando o intervalo das aulas tocou neste instante, todos os alunos saiam de suas salas aliviados, mesmo as aulas tendo começado há tão pouco tempo os professores não haviam deixado por menos, estavam todos cheios de trabalhos e provas.

- Hermione, ainda estamos no segundo dia de aula, você ainda não precisa ir para a biblioteca!_ questionava um rony alterado.

- Ora Ronald, não é porque você não pretende fazer suas tarefas que eu também não devo fazer, se você não percebeu estamos lotados de coisas pra fazer_ tão alterada quanto.

- Quem disse que eu não vou fazer mione? Só acho que você também podia relaxar, mas percebi que não da pra conversar com você não é mesmo?_ ao dizer isso saiu em direção a torre da grifinória.

Hermione saiu resmungando baixinho, acabou indo para a biblioteca como havia planejado.

Harry havia ficado estático, realmente não entendia o porquê de esses dois brigarem tanto.

- Oi Harry!_ disse Gina se aproximando do moreno.

- Oi Gi, Oi Bia!

- Agente tava olhando vocês três aqui, meu merlin, o que deu naqueles dois?

- Era o que eu gostaria de saber Bia.

- Acho que nosso plano precisa entrar em ação.

- É melhor agente esperar até a primeira visita a Hogsmead_ alertou Harry.

- É mesmo, lá será perfeito.

- Vamos almoçar?_ perguntou gina quando ouviu o primeiro protesto de sua barriga.

Lion, Sâmara e Dumbledore ainda conversavam na sala do diretor.

- Bom Albus, acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui não é mesmo? Tenho que voltar se você não se emporta.

- Tudo bem Lion, já esta tudo certo, será ótimo termos a senhorita Morgan estudando aqui.

Sam e Lion saíram da sala e se despediram um do outro. O senhor Mckennitt a deixou sozinha no meio do corredor.

As aulas da garota só começariam no dia seguinte, portando ela tinha a tarde toda para conhecer o colégio e decidiu que começaria agora.

Assim que se virou trombou com um aluno que estava realmente distraído.

- Ei, não olha por onde anda não?

- Desculpa, eu... ah.. quer saber, desculpa nada, você que esbarrou em mim, eu não tenho olhos nas costas, você que deveria ter me visto_ disse Sam sem poder conter seu gênio.

- Quem você pensa que é em garota?

- Sâmara Morgan, prazer, e você é?_ pela primeira vez a garota olhou para o garoto, ficou paralisada.

"então ele é real" pensou Sam "não posso acreditar que ele é o garoto que tem invadido meus sonhos, mas não vou dizer nada, se isso estiver acontecendo apenas comigo ele vai achar que estou inventando historia, ou ate mesmo que sou maluca, vamos sâmara se controle, ele é apenas eu garoto comum"

Draco estava hipnotizado. " não pode ser ela, realmente estou ficando maluco, mas se for ela, então todos os meus sonhos tem algum significado, será que ela também tem visões comigo? Não vou perguntar, se ela tiver ela vai falar alguma coisa"

- Draco Malfoy! Ora, então você é filha de Leonardo Morgan?

- Sou sim, o que você sabe sobre o meu pai?

- Nada demais, meu pai já falou algumas coisas sobre ele, seu pai era um sonserino famoso e muito poderoso. Mas afinal, o que veio fazer em hogwarts?

Draco começou a caminhar e fez sinal para que sam o acompanha-se, a garota tinha a intenção de ir atrás de Bia, mas não ia perder a oportunidade de conversar, dessa vez pessoalmente, com o garoto de seus sonhos, no sentido literal da palavra.

Então ela o acompanhou.

- Acabei de ser transferida de minha antiga escola pra cá.

- E pra que ano você foi?

- Quinto. Você esta em qual?

- Sexto ano. Você já foi selecionada? Sendo seu pai quem era acredito que você ficará na Sonserina não?

- Bem que o chapéu pensou nisso, nunca vi coisa mais indecisa do que aquele chapéu, mas ele acabou se decidindo em me colocar na Grifinória.

- Grifinória? Mesmo sendo uma Morgan? Decepcionante, mas pelo menos não é a casa dos otários a lufa-lufa, nem a dos nerds idiotas a corvinal.

- Uau... Mal cheguei à escola e já conheço alguém que se julga superior apenas por estar numa casa de ambiciosos e sangues-puros.

- Logo você vai entender a guerra entre as casas. Só espero que você saiba selecionar suas amizades.

- Posso ti considerar um amigo?

- Claro, afinal, mesmo na grifinória você é filha de Leonardo Morgan.

- Se for pra me considerar sua amiga, pode começar a me ver como Sâmara? E não como a filha de um Morgan.

- Se você prefere assim_ disse draco se sentando em baixo de uma arvore.

Sam estava tão envolvida na conversa que só percebeu nesse momento onde estavam.

Já haviam saído do castelo, estavam em frente ao lago na sombra de uma enorme arvore, o lugar e a vista eram lindos.

- não vai se sentar não?

- estava observando o lugar, aqui é lindo_ sam agora sentara ao lado de draco.

- è comum achar tudo lindo quando se chega aqui, mas depois de seis anos vendo os mesmos lugares, agente enjoa.

- talvez esteja na hora de você procurar outros lugares aqui então.

- Talvez. Mas então, porque você veio pra hogwarts? De onde você veio?

- Longa historia, qualquer dia te conto. Mas eu vim da Índia, starwogh.

- Já ouvi falar, boa escola.

Os dois continuaram ali conversando por muito tempo, nem perceberam a hora passar, Draco queria se exibir, queria fazer Sam cair em seus braços como fazia com todas as garotas de hogwarts, sam o estava provocando também, já havia mostrado que não seria fácil conquista-la.

Logo estava na hora do jantar, foi então que os dois se levantaram e acharam melhor ir para o salão principal.

- é melhor você entrar sozinha, você é uma grifinória, sua amiga anda com o potter, não é bom que a escola veja agente junto.

- Medo do Harry?

- Não é medo, é pro seu bem, ou você acha que a Grifinória iria gostar de ver uma da casa deles andando logo comigo?

- Ahh.. Então é pro meu bem, hahaha, ora draco, você podia inventar uma desculpinha melhor não podia não?_ disse a garota bem próxima ao rosto de draco, próxima demais ele diria, mas quando o garoto iria beijá-la ela saiu, entrando no salão principal e deixando um draco estático ali em frente à entrada.

Sam se encaminhou até a mesa da grifinória onde estava Rony, Harry, Hermione, Gina, e Bia.

Eles conversavam animadamente sobre as aulas, e sobre a mudança de alguns alunos, harry também estava se perguntando sobre o sumiço de Draco, pararam instantaneamente de falar quando Sâmara parou atrás de Bia.

A garota virou-se rapidamente para trás e assim que viu a loira se levantou.

- Saamm! Não acredito, pensei que você fosse demorar mais, que saudadee, nem acredito que você veio pra cá. _ dizia sufocando Sam.

- Ar! _ disse a garota fingindo estar sem ar.

Todos riram, sam se sentou entre gina a Bia, eles conversavam animadamente quando dumbledore se levantou na mesa dos professores e o silencio foi instantâneo.

- Boa Noite! _ começou o diretor_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 – A volta da AD

- Boa Noite! - começou o diretor - como todos vocês estão sabendo, hoje teremos nossa primeira aula preparatória, que será dada pelo senhor Harry Potter e pela senhorita Beatriz Montequio.

- Caraca Bia, mal chegou e já virou professora é? - comentou Sam baixo, somente os que estavam perto puderam ouvir.

- O Professor Dumbledore que me pediu pessoalmente. Eu não tive coragem de dizer não - respondeu Bia.

O diretor continuou:

- A aula é necessária devido à guerra, que todos devem estar preparados.

Por isso como o Sr. Potter, um aluno que tem grande experiência em duelos e a Srta. Montequio, que tem um treinamento avançado, concordaram em ajudar dando essas aulas, elas serão muito proveitosas e acontecerá 1 hora após o jantar. Bom apetite!

Depois de comer todos os alunos iam para suas casas, mas não sem antes procurar Harry para saber da aula, todos estavam muito animados.

Já cansado de responder à mesma coisa várias vezes, Harry, Bia, e os outros foram para a sala precisa esperar a hora de começar a aula.

- Nossa! Hogwarts é perfeita, mas eu ainda não acredito que agente vai ter que continuar com o treinamento. - dizia Sâmara inconformada.

- Que tipo de treinamento vocês tinham na Índia? - Gina havia se interessado muito.

- Treinávamos um pouco de tudo. È basicamente o tipo de aula que agente vai ter daqui a pouco.

- Harry, o que você pretende passar na primeira aula, afinal você é o professor e eu preciso ver o que vou passar de acordo com a sua aula.

- Ah Bia, você pode passar o que você quiser. Eu estava pensando em começar do começo, feitiços básicos, como eu fiz na antiga A.D. assim os alunos que não estavam nela podem aprender e os que estavam, fazem uma revisão.

- Ótimo, eu estava mesmo querendo desenferrujar um pouco antes - disse Hermione empolgada.

- E você Bia, ainda não nos disse o que vai ensinar. - falou Rony.

- Bom, o professor me pediu que ensinasse luta sem varinha, vou começar com o básico também, socos, chutes e um pouco de defesa pessoal. - ela sorriu.

Rony fez cara de quem duvida que uma garota possa ensiná-lo a lutar, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

- Eu vou ter que participar da sua aula? - perguntou Sam incrédula.

- Acho que sim Sam, mesmo sabendo tudo, você vai ter que participar de tudo. - respondeu Bia - alem de mim e do Harry terão mais oito alunos que irão participar de reuniões para treinarem e depois irão se revesar como treinadores nas aulas.

- E quem serão esses oito alunos?

- Rony, Mione, Gina, Luna e Neville que você ainda não conhece, e você. - respondeu Harry.

- Ainda são apenas seis - questionou a garota.

- Os outros dois eu terei que escolher durante a aula de hoje, os que mais se destacarem.

- Mal vejo a hora de começar - disse Gina.

- É melhor descermos, está quase na hora - disse Hermione.

Ninguém questionou, todos logo se levantaram e se dirigiram para o salão principal.

Este estava totalmente diferente, no centro havia um palco, Sam diria que era uma arena, coberto por um tatame preto assim como o resto do salão. A mesa dos professores continuava lá, mas somente Dumbledore e o professor Guilfoyle se encontravam sentados nela, em cima da arena do centro do salão estava um caixa grande e fechada. No canto do salão havia alguns alunos que já estavam esperando, a maioria antigos membros da A.D. e isso fez com que Harry se sentisse mais seguro, afinal, eles pareciam estar tão ansiosos quanto ele.

Aos poucos chegaram todos os alunos no salão, o Professor de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas se adiantou até a arena e começou um breve discurso:

- Como vocês todos sabem, hoje começaram as aulas praticas de DCAT que serão dadas pelo Senhor Potter e com a ajuda de mais nove alunos que serão escolhidos hoje, esses seletos alunos terão um treinamento mais intenso, portanto será necessário muito empenho, nessa primeira aula a senhorita Montequio também irá lhes mostrar outra forma de DCAT muito importante, os dois, por favor, podem subir aqui. - disse virando-se para Harry e Bia. Os dois obedeceram e logo estavam ao lado do professor em cima da arena.

- Ótimo, estão vendo aquela caixa? Nela existe tudo o que vocês irão precisar para a aula, basta antes de abri-la mentalizar bem o que vocês querem. Podem começar a aula. - disse indo se juntar ao professor Dumbledore.

Harry sentiu o mesmo desconforto na barriga que sentia quando se dirigia á A.D. mas dessa vez ele sabia que era realmente necessário ensinar a todos como se defender, Voldemort havia voltado, ataques de todos os tipos estavam se tornando freqüentes.

Respirou fundo e começou:

- Boa Noite! Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para dar essas aulas, muitos bruxos, mais poderosos que eu poderiam fazer isso melhor.

- Nenhum bruxo enfrentou tantas vezes Voldemort, e saiu vivo todas as vezes - interrompeu uma quintanista da Lufa-Lufa que assim que percebeu que todos haviam olhado para ela corou violentamente.

Harry sorriu para ela, fazendo com que ela corasse ainda mais, mas ele continuou como se não houvesse sido interrompido.

- Mas, eu tenho certa experiência em duelos e posso ensinar o pouco que sei. Iremos começar com o básico, para os alunos que freqüentavam a A.D. no ano passado isso será apenas uma revisão, eles terão certa vantagem, o que não significa que sejam melhores que vocês, apenas que tiveram mais treino, se todos treinarem e levarem essas aulas a sério poderão ficar tão bons quanto eles.

Por favor, dividam-se em duplas, e tentem não ficar com um amigo, isso pode impedir vocês de dar tudo o que sabem.

Imediatamente todos se organizaram, para o espanto de Harry, que ainda não havia a se acostumado a dar ordens, muito menos vê-las sendo obedecidas.

Bia havia ficado com Rony, Hermione com uma garota alta e morena, mas com uma aparência não muito amigável da Sonserina, Sam fez par com garoto da Corvinal muito bonito, Moreno, alto e um corpo muito bem definido. Gina fez par com Draco Malfoy para a infelicidade dos dois. Neville ficou com um griffinório do sétimo ano não muito alto e meio gordinho. Luna estava com Pansy da Sonserina.

Harry pediu que Collin, quintanista da Grifinória o ajudasse na demonstração.

- Vamos começar com o Expeliarmus! - disse Harry.

- Que palhaçada é essa? - questionou um aluno do sexto ano da Sonserina.

- De novo não! - disseram Rony, Gina, Mione e mais alguns membros da antiga A.D.

- O que foi? - perguntou Bia.

- É que no ano passado Harry também começou com esse feitiço, e um aluno fez a mesma pergunta. - respondeu Hermione.

- Algum Problema? - perguntou Harry calmamente ao Sonserino.

- Claro, Se estamos aqui para nos preparar para a guerra, não acho que aprender o Expeliarmus seja útil.

- Mas eu acho que é, afinal, no fim do ano passado foi este feitiço que salvou a minha vida e de mais alguns alunos, e também me salvou quando eu estive frente a frente com Voldemort. Mas, se você não acha que essa aula esta a sua altura, pode se retirar e voltar daqui a algum tempo, quando eu for ensinar algo que lhe agrade. - Harry disse isso e voltou para o centro da arena como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Dumbledore não pode esconder seu contentamento de onde assistia à aula, o professor Guilfoyle também havia ficado bastante satisfeito com a atitude de Harry.

- O Sr. Potter nasceu para ser um líder. - comentou o professor.

- Agora eu vou contar até três e então vocês deverão tentar desarmar seu parceiro.

Um. Dois. Três.

A bagunça foi geral, muitas varinhas voaram longe, e muitos alunos foram derrubados, todos os membros da A.D. permaneciam em pé e com a varinha do adversário na mão.

Mas um lado no salão chamou a atenção de muitos, principalmente de Dumbledore.

Gina, Bia e Sam estavam em pé uma ao lado da outra, as três seguravam a varinha de seus respectivos parceiros enquanto estes se encontravam desacordados a frente delas.

Gina havia desarmado Draco, Bia fez o mesmo com Rony e Sam com o garoto que ela havia descoberto um pouco antes que se chamava Luke, e por um impulso as três se aproximaram de seus parceiros e sussurraram Enervate! Que fez com que os três acordassem imediatamente.

Harry percebeu que seria melhor não perguntar na frente de todos o que havia acontecido, continuou a aula assim que percebeu que estavam todos bem.

- Vocês perceberão que um Expeliarmus bem lançado pode ser muito útil, porem, a mira de vocês esta péssima! - continuou Harry - No três novamente, um, dois, três!

Dessa vez ninguém ficou desacordado, Draco havia conseguido segurar sua varinha, porem não conseguiu pegar a da Gina que foi mais rápida e desviou do feitiço. Luke também continuava com sua varinha, porém havia usado um feitiço protetor para se defender, Rony estava com sua varinha, mas se encontrava em desvantagem, havia sido derrubado pelo feitiço de Bia. Hermione estava novamente com a varinha de sua parceira nas mãos, assim como Neville e Luna para o espanto de seus adversários.

- Ótima melhora, mas ainda é preciso treinar a mira de vocês!_ disse Harry.

Continuem treinando o Expeliarmus que eu irei passar de dupla em dupla para ajudar.

Ao dizer isso se dirigiu para onde estava Bia e os outros.

- Acho que já sei quem serão os oito que irão participar do treinamento intensivo! - disse de forma que apenas Hermione escutou, essa apenas concordou com a cabeça, como se já imaginasse o que o amigo queria dizer.

Harry continuou caminhando pelo salão, corrigindo alguns alunos que estavam com dificuldades, voltou à arena quando percebeu que todos já dominavam bem o feitiço.

- Podem parar! Por hoje eu não passarei mais nada, quero que vocês treinem apenas a mira, e então na próxima aula poderemos passar para um feitiço mais avançado.

Agora Bia, pode começar sua aula. - disse Harry descendo da arena enquanto Bia subia.

- Ok, isso é estranho, nunca precisei ensinar ninguém a se defender, me desculpem caso eu não corresponda às expectativas de vocês. Mas vou fazer meu melhor. Não sei se algum de vocês alguma vez já participou de uma luta sem varinha, mas é isso que eu vou ensinar.

- Mas que coisa mais inútil, se eu tenho uma varinha, que pode matar meu adversário com um único feitiço, porque eu preciso aprender a lutar sem ela? - argumentou uma Sonserina do sexto ano, cabelos cacheados que iam até o meio das costas não era muito alta, e tinha uma expressão infantil e mimada.

- Me admira uma aluna do sexto ano fazer essa pergunta, afinal é obvio que sua varinha nem sempre será útil. Seu adversário pode lhe desarmar facilmente, e se a única coisa que você souber fazer dependa de varinha você não irá durar muito. Isso, sem contar que existem milhares de criaturas cujas quais apenas feitiços não servem.

Mas vamos à aula, pois não temos muito tempo.

Todos segurem suas varinhas e repitam com um movimento circular, "Beutel von Zusammenstößen!"

Neste momento vários sacos de pancadas apareceram na frente de cada aluno.

- Os que não conseguiram realizar o feitiço peçam ajuda a alguém próximo, primeiro prefiro que vocês treinem sozinhos, não é seguro dividi-los em duplas ainda. - continuou Bia.

A garota ensinou, socos e chutes como havia planejado, Sam não se mostrava muito interessada na aula, mas fazia tudo o que Bia pedia com perfeição.

Gina para espanto de muitos apresentava uma habilidade enorme também, Hermione para o próprio desanimo não tinha tanta força, porem mantinha uma postura impecável nos golpes, Harry se saia bem, mas percebeu quem sem sua varinha não seria o herói que todos esperavam, Rony tinha uma força incrível, mas era desajeitado, e duas pessoas chamaram a atenção de Harry, Draco Malfoy realizava todos os golpes com perfeição, e Luke Gilmore parecia até prever o que Bia iria fazer. Harry havia escolhido os dois alunos que faltavam.

- Agora se dividam em duplas. - disse Bia.

Assim que foi atendida empunhou sua varinha e disse "accio varinhas" todas as varinhas foram parar dentro da caixa que estava em cima da arena.

- Isso é apenas para garantir que não haverá trapaça, no fim da aula todos terão suas varinhas de volta. Harry você pode me ajudar aqui?

No restante da aula Bia ensinou como se defender, o que foi tranqüilo, logo ela dispensou todos.

Quando estavam saindo Bia percebeu que Harry mantinha uma careta de dor.

- Harry, me desculpa. Você esta bem?

- Estou Bia, esta tudo bem, só estou um pouco dolorido, você não pegou leve. - sorriu.

Eles continuaram andando e encontraram com os outros que os esperavam na porta.

- Vocês podem ir indo na frente, vou passar na cozinha pra pegar um pouco de gelo - disse Harry disfarçando a dor.

- Eu vou com você, afinal a culpa foi minha, me desculpa Harry.

- Tudo bem Bia, não foi nada.

- Mas eu vou com você, por garantia.

Os dois saíram em direção à cozinha, os outros continuaram o caminho para a torre da Grifinória.

Na cozinha os elfos domésticos tiveram prazer em ajudar, trouxeram gelo rapidamente. Harry e Bia iam voltando para a sala comunal da grifinória quando Harry sente uma dor muito forte nas costas.

- Harry, o que foi? - perguntou Bia preocupada.

- Nada não Bia.

- Não adianta senhor-eu-não-sinto-dor, eu percebi a sua cara, entra aqui, agente precisa dar um jeito nisso. - disse Bia apontando para uma sala vazia.

Harry obedeceu-a um pouco relutante, e disse que eram suas costas que doíam, Bia então se aproximou para o ajudar a colocar o gelo, pois o moreno não alcançava.

- Obrigado Bia. - disse Harry se aproximando.

A garota se assustou, ainda não havia percebido o quão perto eles estavam.

Ela podia sentir a respiração acelerada dele muito próxima a sua igualmente descompassada.

Suas bocas estavam a poucos centímetros de distancia, distancia essa que diminuía cada vez mais...


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11 – O Inicio**

Suas bocas estavam a poucos centímetros de distancia, distancia essa que diminuía cada vez mais...

Finalmente seus lábios se encontraram e no mesmo instante se afastaram bruscamente,  
A porta havia batido trazendo ambos de volta à realidade, Harry se culpava pelo que quase havia acontecido, ele não podia, não por enquanto.

Bia estava envergonhada, sorte que Harry não a estava olhando, pois estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos {N/A: é, ela ainda estava parecida com a Lily}.

Bia amaldiçoava a porta mentalmente, mas os dois decidiram fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Gina corria pelos corredores sem saber bem pra onde, acabará de ver a cena que mais temia, seu único amor com outra, outra que ele mal conhecia e ele havia preferido ela, mas porque, o que ela tem de tão especial?, Eram esses os pensamentos que atormentavam a pequena weasley, não tão nova assim, Gina havia se tornado uma garota muito bonita e responsável, não que não se divertisse mais, mas ela sentia que o mundo não era mais seguro, talvez nem hogwarts, e ela sabia que o momento em que ela teria que lutar estava muito próximo, ela não deixaria que todas as pessoas que ela ama se arriscassem sem fazer nada, todos tentariam impedi-la de participar mas ela já estava decidida.

Ela havia voltado para ver se Harry e Bia precisavam de ajuda, para perguntar se não era melhor leva-lo a enfermaria, quando os encontrou numa sala vazia quase se beijando, ela não agüentou bateu a porta com tudo e saiu correndo.

A garota quando percebeu já não estava mais no castelo, se encontrava numa das estufas de herbologia que era realmente bonita, com flores de inverno, claras e opacas, o que deixava o local ainda mais mágico.  
Mas Gina não prestava atenção nisso, seus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lagrimas, ela apenas sentou em um canto da estufa e continuou chorando, sem perceber que havia mais alguém ali.

Luke estava ali lendo um livro, quando percebeu que a ruiva estava chorando não sabia o que devia fazer, não queria se intrometer na vida da garota, mas não podia deixá-la daquele jeito, não ela, a única garota que lhe chamava a atenção em toda Hogwarts.

- Gina?_ disse o sextanista da corvinal cautelosamente, próximo à ruiva.  
Esta se assustou ao perceber que havia mais alguém na estufa olhou para ele e se apressou a limpar as lagrimas de seu rosto.

- Desculpa, eu não sabia que havia alguém aqui_ respondeu ainda soluçando_ Você é o Luke certo? Capitão do time da corvinal?_ disse gina tentando disfarçar, inutilmente, que estava chorando.

O garoto não pode esconder que ficará feliz em saber que Gina sabia quem ele era.  
- Isso_ respondeu sorrindo_ Mas, Gina, o que aconteceu? Porque esta chorando?

- Não é nada Luke, já passou!

- Não, da pra perceber que não passou, se quiser conversar pode confiar em mim.

- Eu não entendo, porque essas coisas acontecem comigo?_ gina começou a desabafar, não estava mais agüentando, se não falasse iria explodir, Luke abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas a ruiva continuou falando_ Sabe? Eu pensei que já tivesse superado tudo que sentia, mas ao ver o que eu vi, parece que tudo voltou, eu não sei o que estou sentindo, não que eu ainda fosse apaixonada, não, não sou, ele é apenas um garoto que eu admiro muito_ dizia Gina como se pra convencer a si mesma_, mas não estava preparada pra isso. Porque nós choramos? Mesmo quando não é isso que a razão diz que é pra fazer?_ perguntou ela por fim, surpreendendo Luke.

- Talvez a emoção se torne tão intensa que transborda do corpo. Sua mente e seus sentimentos tornam-se poderosos de mais. E seu corpo chora. _ respondeu Luke que estava com o coração acelerado, estava ao lado da garota que ele era apaixonado, e ela estava chorando por causa de outro, isso o deixava com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo ele queria protegê-la, dizer a ela que com ele seria diferente, que ele a faria feliz, mas preferiu não colocar mais problemas na cabeça da ruiva, era melhor ela digerir tudo antes.

Gina olhava espantada para o moreno, ninguém nunca havia lhe dito algo com tanto sentido, que descrevesse tudo que ela sentia, a conhecendo tão pouco.  
- Desculpa, eu não devia estar te enchendo com meus problemas.

- Você não esta me enchendo, eu quero te ajudar, de verdade, o que que eu posso fazer pra você se sentir melhor?

- Eu quero que você me explique por que insiste em perder seu tempo comigo?

- Agora não é o melhor momento pra você saber isso, quando você estiver melhor eu prometo que conversaremos novamente. Mas agora me diz, o que aconteceu?

- Eu vi o cara que eu _curtia_ com outra.

- Você ainda gosta dele?

- Não sei, eu achava que não, mas ver aquilo me deixou em duvida, foi o primeiro e único cara que eu gostei até hoje, não sei o que ainda sinto, parece que dos meus sentimentos, restaram apenas mágoas e palavras não ditas. Queria dizer que o passado não importa mais, que só importam as lembranças de que um dia eu capaz fui de amar alguém, mas enquanto houver o silencio das palavras e o som de uma musica que marcou, eu vou lembrar de tudo o que houve e desejar que eu possa transformar meu passado em algo que no futuro seja bom e gostoso de lembrar...

- Eu posso ajudá-la nisso. Gina, me deixa lhe mostrar que posso te fazer esquece-lo.

- Mas agente nem se conhece.

- Eu sempre gostei de você, sempre foi a única que me chamou a atenção, eu lhe observo a muito tempo, nunca tive coragem de me aproximar pois sabia que você era apaixonada pelo famoso Harry Potter, eu não suportaria ganhar um grande fora.

- Mas, por quê? Você sempre teve todas as garotas aos seus pés, porque eu?

- Porque você é a única diferente de todas elas.

- Eu não entendo.

- Eu sou apenas um garoto parado em frente a uma garota pedindo a ela que o ame.

- Eu não posso, eu to confusa, eu não quero lhe magoar.

_**Baby I know you're hurting **__**  
**__**Eu sei que você está magoada **__**  
**__**Right now you feel like **__**  
**__**Agora você sente que **__**  
**__**You could never love again **__**  
**__**Nunca poderá amar novamente **__**  
**__**Now all I ask is for a chance **__**  
**__**Tudo que eu peço é uma chance **__**  
**__**To prove that I love you **__**  
**__**Para provar que eu te amo **_

- Gina, eu não sou como ele, agora você sente que sempre será assim, mas comigo você verá que pode ser diferente, me deixa provar que te amo, deixa que eu lhe mostre como é ser amada, como é ser desejada.

- Eu tenho medo, não quero me machucar de novo, foi tudo tão rápido, esta muito recente_ disse gina se afastando.

- Não gina, não foi tão rápido, nem tão recente, você sabe que não foi, você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer, não precisa ter medo, a felicidade não é algo ruim e incerto como você insiste em idealizar.

From the first day that I saw your smiling face  
Desde o primeiro dia que vi seu rosto sorridente  
Honey I knew that we would be together forever  
Querida, eu soube que estaríamos juntos para sempre

- Você nunca percebeu, mas eu sempre estive a sua espera, sabia que era dele que você gostava, não quis te deixar mais confusa, mas hoje sei que podemos ficar juntos, hoje sei que sempre foi nosso destino estar um com o outro.

- Eu... eu não sei... eu não sei se o esqueci, eu não quero te fazer sofrer, e não quero me magoar mais.

_**Ooh when I asked you out you said no **__**  
**__**Quando eu perguntei você disse não **__**  
**__**But I found out **__**  
**__**Mas eu descobri **__**  
**__**Darling that you've been hurt **__**  
**__**Que você foi magoada **__**  
**__**You felt that you'd never love again **__**  
**__**Você pensou que nunca iria amar novamente **__**  
**__**I deserve a try honey just once **__**  
**__**Querida, eu mereço tentar somente uma vez **_

- eu quero apenas uma chance, uma chance para provar que você o esqueceu, apenas tem medo de descobrir isso.

- E se descobrir o contrario?

- Tenho certeza que não.

Eles estavam muito perto, ela podia sentir a respiração pesada e lenta dele, ele olhava profundamente nos olhos dela, ela tinha que admitir, ele mexia com ela, e essa demora a estava deixando cada vez mais ansiosa por um beijo que estava demorando muito.

_**Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong **__**  
**__**Me de uma chance e eu provarei que isso está tudo errado **__**  
**__**You walked in you were so quick to judge **__**  
**__**Você chegou e foi tão rápida para julgar **__**  
**__**But honey he's nothing like me **__**  
**__**Mas querida, ele não é nada como eu **__**  
**__**I'll never break your heart **__**  
**__**Eu nunca partirei seu coração **__**  
**__**I'll never make you cry **__**  
**__**Eu nunca farei você chorar **__**  
**__**I'd rather die than live without you **__**  
**__**Eu preferiria morrer do que viver sem você **_

Eles estavam a uma distancia perigosa para abalar a sanidade de Gina, ele continuava se aproximando, "porque tão lentamente?" eram os pensamentos de Gina, "finalmente" pensou ela quando seus lábios se encontraram, ele pode sentir o corpo dela estremecer, era um beijo tímido e romântico, ele colocou uma das mãos na cintura da ruiva enquanto a outra passeava pelos cabelos dela, ela colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele "bem a tempo" pensou ela, pois percebeu que se não o fizesse suas pernas iriam ceder.

_**I'll give you all of me honey that's no lie **__**  
**__**Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida **__**  
**__**I'll never break your heart **__**  
**__**Eu nunca partirei seu coração **__**  
**__**I'll never make you cry **__**  
**__**Eu nunca farei você chorar **__**  
**__**I'd rather die than live without you **__**  
**__**Eu preferiria morrer do que viver sem você **__**  
**__**I'll give you all of me honey that's no lie **__**  
**__**Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida **_

O beijo que começou tão tímido agora estava mais profundo, era como se eles estivem esperando por isso há muito tempo, Luke podia jurar que o tempo havia parado, Gina sabia que era verdade, o tempo havia parado, quanto tempo ficaram assim? Não iriam saber, podiam ter sido minutos, alguns instantes, ou ate mesmo horas, eles se separaram, estavam ofegantes, ambos com os lábios vermelhos.

_**As time goes by you will **__**  
**__**Com o passar do tempo você vai **__**  
**__**Get to know me a little more better **__**  
**__**Passar a me conhecer um pouco melhor **__**  
**__**Girl that's the way love goes, baby, baby **__**  
**__**Garota, é assim que o amor funciona **__**  
**__**And I know you're afraid **__**  
**__**E eu sei que você está com medo **__**  
**__**To let your feelings show **__**  
**__**De mostrar seus sentimentos **_

- Agora você acredita em mim Gina?_ disse Luke com um sorriso maroto.  
Ela sorriu, e saiu da sala, Luke ficou para traz ainda sorrindo, finalmente ele a havia beijado.

_**And I understand but girl it's time to let go **__**  
**__**E eu entendo, mas garota, é hora de se soltar **__**  
**__**Because I deserve a try **__**  
**__**Porque querida, eu mereço tentar **__**  
**__**Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong **__**  
**__**Me de uma chance e eu provarei que isso está tudo errado **__**  
**__**But honey he's nothing like me **__**  
**__**Mas querida, ele não é nada como eu **__**  
**__**I'll never break your heart **__**  
**__**Eu nunca partirei seu coração **_

Os corredores estavam vazios, gina chegou à sala comunal da Grifinória e percebeu que Beatriz e Sâmara eram as únicas que se encontravam fora dos quartos, foi até elas, percebeu que ambas estavam preocupadas.

- O que aconteceu? _ perguntou Gina começando a se preocupar também.

- Íamos lhe fazer a mesma pergunta!_ disse Bia.

- Foi você que fez isso?_ perguntou Sam para uma Gina extremamente confusa.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 – O Inicio [parte 2]

Gina começou a imaginar se elas estavam falando da porta que ela bateu, talvez ela tivesse estragado todo o clima, foi ai que ela percebeu que lembrar disso não a deixava mal, pelo contrario, ela estava aliviada, pela primeira vez teve certeza que já não era mais apaixonada por Harry.

- Isso o que?_ perguntou a ruiva sem entender nada.

- O tempo, você o parou. Como? _ disse Bia totalmente eufórica.

- Ah, isso!_ gina estava aliviada.

- Como assim? Você sabia que pode fazer isso? Desde quando, como?_ perguntou Sam incrédula.

- Bom, já faz certo tempo, mas nunca tinha sido tão forte, normalmente eu paro alguns segundos, e consigo adiantar ou voltar alguns segundos também, dessa vez não entendi porque, nem como, mas foi mais forte. Agora, como vocês perceberam? Nunca ninguém havia percebido.

- Nós duas temos poderes "anormais" também, nunca entendemos porque, mas achamos que esta relacionado às nossas mães. Se você também tem esses poderes provavelmente sua mãe tem alguma coisa a ver com isso também. _ respondeu Bia.

- Impossível, minha mãe é a bruxa mais comum que vocês podem conhecer.

- Uau... será que existem muitos com esse tipo de poder? Vamos garotas, temos que encontrar os outros x-man _ disse Sam se levantando e caindo na gargalhada com a Bia logo em seguida.

- Não entendi_ exclamou Gina.

- Não liga não Gina, a Sam não é pra ser levada a serio, x-man é um filme trouxa que ela viu uma vez e sempre que possível fala dele_ respondeu Bia como se uma mãe estivesse falando a outra que seu filho não tem jeito.

- Mas agora falando serio, minha mãe me deixou um diário, que eu não consigo encontrar, mas nele estão todas as respostas que nós precisamos. _ disse Sâmara se sentando novamente.

- Então, a partir de agora nosso objetivo será achar esse diário! _ disse Gina que fazia muito tempo que queria saber por que era diferente.

- Então você vai nos ajudar?

- Claro, se só isso pode dizer por que eu sou diferente, então é o que eu mais quero achar.

- Ótimo, amanha mesmo agente começa. Mas Gina, o que mais você consegue fazer?

- Bom, eu consigo enxergar a aura das pessoas, controlo o tempo, posso pará-lo, atrasá-lo, adiantá-lo e tudo mais, mas poucos segundos, essa foi a primeira vez que consegui tanto tempo. E não sei que isso seria incomum, mas consigo esconder meus sentimentos, e sempre fui muito boa com feitiços e maldições. E vocês o que fazem?

- Eu sou metamoformaga, legitlemente, eu posso ler mentes, controlá-las, modificá-las essas coisas. E por causa do treinamento faço alguns feitiços sem varinha e tenho uma força física maior do que as outras pessoas, e desenvolvi habilidade em lutas físicas_ respondeu Bia.

- E eu sou ofidioglota, realizo qualquer magia sem varinha, controlo os quatro elementos, e graças ao treinamento sou animaga, ótima oclumunente, ótima em poções e em lutas de feitiços sem varinha_ respondeu Sam.

- Isso quer dizer que a Gina é uma Bruxa Temporal, eu uma Bruxa Telepática, e a Sam uma Bruxa Elemental.

- E se o que eu sei sobre isso estiver certo, a Gina tem potencial pra alcançar nosso nível em lutas facilmente, só teremos que treinar um pouco.

- Serio? Uau... Nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer.

- Bom, nosso treinamento avançado começa amanha, cada uma de nós ensina um pouco do que sabe, assim ficaremos no mesmo nível.

- Talvez se agente falar com alguém que estudou aqui na época em que elas estudaram aqui a gente consiga alguma pista, descubra com quem elas andavam e o que costumavam fazer, assim podemos ter alguma pista do tal diário_ disse Gina receosa.

- Gina, perfeito, como agente não pensou nisso antes, o Lupin, ele estudou aqui no mesmo ano, lembro que uma vez ele falou algo como, você me lembra sua mãe quando eu estudei com ela, algo assim.

- Ótimo, e quanto ao diário eu descobri que a minha mãe e a da Bia eram grifinórias, meu pai era sonserino, e o pai da Bia nunca estudou aqui.

- Como você descobriu essas coisas Sam?

- O Draco me contou.

- O que? Você é amiga da doninha do Malfoy?_ perguntou Gina.

- Bom, ele me mostrou a escola e conversamos um pouco, por quê? Ele é tão mau assim?

- Ele é só a pessoa mais desprezível que eu já conheci.

- Parece que isso vai ser bem divertido então. Mal posso esperar pra que comesse o treinamento intensivo.

- Agora é melhor agente ir dormir, amanha tem aula cedo_ disse Bia indo pro dormitório enquanto as outras a acompanhavam.

- Sam acorda, nós temos que descer, hoje nós temos treinamento, levanta!_ gritava Bia no dormitório das garotas do quinto ano.

- Bia, minha querida, hoje é sábado, o dia do descanso!  
- Domingo é o dia do descanso, Sam. _ respondeu Gina divertida.  
- Não, Sábado é o dia do pré-descanso, entende? Assim, quando o domingo chegar, você terá descansado o bastante...para aproveitar o seu descanso.  
- Isso não faz absolutamente nenhum sentido.  
- Isso porque ainda são 7:00 horas da manhã!  
- Algumas pessoas gostam de acordar cedo. _ disse Bia incrédula.  
- Você mente._ respondeu Sam se rendendo e levantando para se arrumar.  
Depois de um tempo as três desceram para tomar café e encontraram Rony, Harry, e Mione já lá embaixo.

- Gina, ontem você demorou pra voltar, o que aconteceu?_ perguntou Rony assim que as garotas se sentaram para tomar café perto deles.

- anh?_ exclamou a garota tentando se lembrar de onde ela tinha que ter voltado na noite anterior. _ aah.. Como eu não encontrei o Harry e a Bia eu decidi dar uma volta.

- Acho melhor nós irmos para a sala que o professor disse que teremos o treinamento, já esta quase na hora. _ disse Mione para Rony e Harry e eles foram pro ultimo andar do castelo, seguiram por um corredor comprido que dava em uma única sala.

As meninas continuaram na mesa para terminar o café.

Quando finalmente chegarão à porta perceberão que não eram os primeiros a chegar.  
Havia um loiro meio impaciente encostado na parede e um moreno que sorria para eles.

- Harry, Rony Mione, que bom que vocês chegarão. Falta muita gente ainda?_ perguntou o moreno da corvinal.

- Oi Luke, então, falta o Neville a Luna, a Bia, a Gina e a Sam. _ respondeu Harry.

- Desculpa o atraso gente_ disse Neville que havia acabado de chegar junto com Luna.

- Ainda faltam às meninas, e bem, faltam 5 minutos para começar_ disse Hermione.

- Potter, só pra deixar bem claro, não é porque eu to aqui que você pode ir achando que eu vou fazer tudo que você mandar_ disse Draco com seu desprezo inconfundível.

- Olha aqui Malfoy, eu não escolhi você pra participar pra poder mandar em você, preferiria que você não estivesse aqui, mas infelizmente tinha que chamar quem mais se destacasse na primeira aula.

- Acho que chegamos ao meio de uma quase briga_ disse Gina quando chegou com Bia e Sam.

- Pelo jeito ainda 'ta no começo, não perdemos muita coisa, alguém tem pipoca?_ disse Sam parando como se assistisse a um espetáculo.

Todos riram. Menos Harry e Draco.

- Ora Halliwell, 'ta afim de ver seu amiguinho na enfermaria?_ disse Draco sorrindo para a garota.

"Ai meu Merlin, como ele consegue ser tão perfeito?", Pensou Sam, mas sua resposta foi bem diferente.

- ah não Malfoy, só estava me perguntando quantos segundos levaria pra você cair inconsciente_ respondeu ela com um sorriso semelhante ao dele.

- Peraí, de onde vocês dois se conhecem?_ perguntou Rony que estava confuso com a briga dos dois.

- Tive o desprazer de conhecer esse ai quando cheguei a hogwarts_ respondeu Sam.

- Não pareceu tão descontente enquanto conversávamos aquele dia.

- Sempre me orgulhei da minha ótima atuação.

- Ainda veremos quem atua melhor_ respondeu o loiro.

Antes que Sam pudesse responder qualquer coisa o Professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas chegou.

- Vejo que agora que estão todos aqui podemos começar_ disse o Professor.

Ele abriu a porta da sala, e mandou que os alunos entrassem.  
Harry foi o primeiro, e não pode conter seu espanto, seu queixo havia caído ao perceber que sala era aquela.

A sala era enorme, com uma mesa no centro com lugar para dez pessoas, na parede do fundo da sala havia quatro portas, cada uma das portas com um quadro e uma plaquinha com o nome de seus respectivos donos.

A primeira porta da direita havia o quadro de um homem loiro com umas mechas meio avermelhadas, e o cabelo bem volumoso que lhe deixava com a aparecia de um leão, ele exibia um rosto serio, mas era impossível não perceber o brilho de alegria em seus olhos, tinha uma presença marcante que demonstrava muita coragem. Em sua plaquinha dizia "Godric".

Na porta ao lado havia no quadro uma mulher de cabelos pretos e longos presos num rabo alto, ela sorria abertamente para os alunos que haviam entrado, tinha uma aparência jovem, e pelo que se percebia era muito simpática e bem humorada.  
Em baixo sua placa havia escrito "Helga".

Ao lado desta estava o quadro de uma mulher seria, de olhos azuis intenso, não demonstrava sentimento em seu rosto, usava óculos que a dava um ar intelectual, e segurava um livro, não havia duvidas de que era uma mulher muito inteligente. "Rowenna".

E por ultimo, na porta da esquerda, Um homem que não se parecia muito feliz com a visita, cabelos na altura da orelha, um olhar frio e em sua placa revelava que era "Salazar".

- Bom garotos, essa é a antiga sala dos fundadores de hogwarts.  
Aqui poderão treinar e cada um ensinará o que sabe aos outros. Vou deixá-los sozinhos, vocês decidiram como será organizado o treinamento. Até mais.

Todos ainda se encontravam em silencio observando a sala. Até que Harry decidiu falar.

- Que tal se nós nos sentarmos e decidirmos juntos como ficará dividido o treinamento?

Todos concordaram e se sentaram em volta da grande mesa no centro da sala.

- Cada um diz o que sabe fazer de melhor, assim fica mais fácil escolher o que cada um irá ensinar. Concordam? _ disse Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 – Pré-Baile **

- Eu e a Bia temos alguma experiência em treinamento, acho que agente pode ajudar_ começou Sam _ por exemplo, eu posso ensiná-los a realizar feitiços sem varinha, e também acho que seria útil um treinamento de poções.

- Bom, eu concordo, e como já disse na aula eu posso ajudá-los em luta física_ continuou Beatriz, a garota estava sentada de frente pro Harry e este não parava de olhá-la discretamente.

- Eu sou boa em maldições_ disse Gina timidamente.

- Ótimo_ disse Harry_ Sam, então você vai ensinar feitiços sem varinha e eu ensino os feitiços com varinha, a Bia nos ensina a lutar, Mione acho que você é a pessoa perfeita pra nos ensinar poções_ a garota concordou com a cabeça_ Gina, você fica com a parte de maldições, Ron você…

- Eu não sei nada pra ensinar_ interrompeu o ruivo prontamente.

- Rony, se você não soubesse nada pode ter certeza que não estaria aqui _ disse Hermione com seu habitual tom de superioridade.

- Exatamente Ron_ continuou Harry_ você vai nos ensinar estratégias de guerra, ninguém é tão bom nisso quanto você, e não adianta questionar, nunca ganharam de você no xadrez.

O ruivo apenas sorriu timidamente e continuo calado apenas concordando, ainda faltavam Luna, Neville, Draco e Luke. Draco foi o próximo a se manifestar.

- Eu posso ajudá-los com oclumunencia_ disse o loiro como se não fosse grande coisa mas era perceptível seu orgulho disso.

- Perfeito, e eu posso ensiná-los herbologia, muitas planta são úteis quando estamos em perigo_ afirmou Neville.

- E Luna eu estava pensando, você pode nos ajudar com criaturas mágicas não é mesmo, afinal você parece conhecer todas_ disse Harry feliz.

- A claro Harry, já estava começando a me perguntar em que eu poderia ajudar, e como parece que o Luke não pretende se manifestar, eu digo o que ele vai nos ensinar, ele é ótimo em traduzir línguas antigas e em espionagem e também muito bom com espadas.

- Então está tudo decidido, parece que este vai ser o treinamento mais completo e divertido que eu já tive_ disse Samara relaxando na cadeira_ desse jeito o tal "Lord das trevas" não vai ter tempo nem pra respirar na guerra_ a garota disse o nome do lorde de forma extremamente irônica.

- É engraçado como você consegue tirar sarro de algo tão serio_ disse Rony incrédulo_ estamos em guerra contra um dos bruxos mais poderosos que existe e você não para de achar graça de tudo.

Draco apenas para olhou Sam de forma provocadora, ele na verdade também via essa guerra de forma irônica, e gostava de ver outra pessoa fazendo comentário que era comum sair da boca dele.

- Ora Rony, qualquer coisa pode virar um pesadelo se você só olhar o lado negativo_ respondeu a Loira_ mas agora tente ver assim, você esta treinando com seus amigos, o que vai ser bem divertido, e ainda vamos ganhar a guerra acabando com Voldmort e junto com ele, acabando com todo mal que ele causa e causou.

O ruivo ficou calado, sabia que a garota tinha razão em ser otimista, mas ele não conseguia ver muita esperança, mesmo que eles ganhassem a guerra, todos perderiam, haverá morte do lado deles, e entre os mortos poderá estar ele, ou alguém que ele ama.

Bia leu os pensamentos do ruivo e por um momento percebeu o quão difícil era pra todos que estavam ali, ela e Samara haviam sido treinadas para não se prender a ninguém, para não amar, para não sofrer com a perda, ambas já haviam perdido suas famílias e nunca passavam muito tempo com mais alguém que não fosse as duas, sentiam apenas uma pela outra e sabiam que sempre estariam juntas, Harry também teve perdas grandes, mas nunca deixou de se apegar a outras pessoas, e sempre os que ele mais amava morriam, para ele essa guerra significava mais do que simplesmente acabar com o mal do mundo, mas sim vingar o mal que foi feito a ele, Rony nunca havia perdido ninguém e o medo que isso acontecesse o fazia temer essa guerra mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e Hermione tinha uma família toda de trouxas que ela amava, e eram os que mais sofreriam nessa guerra. Foi então que finalmente ela percebeu o quão fria ela e Sam eram, não que elas não gostassem nem se importassem com ninguém, elas apenas não tinha ninguém com quem se importar, e talvez ninguém que se importasse com elas.

Sam parecia sentir o mesmo que Bia neste momento e ambas ficaram extremamente quietas durante o resto do dia, Sam sequer retrucou as provocações de Draco, coisa que este estranhou muito, mas decidiu não dizer mais nada.

Logo a reunião acabou, haviam passado a manha inteira decidindo detalhes sobre o treinamento, estavam muito empolgados, embora alguns tentassem negar, Draco por exemplo estava adorando estar ali mas insistia em perguntar até que horas iriam prende-lo naquela reunião idiota.

- Acho melhor irmos agora, está quase na hora do almoço_ disse Rony quando estava perto do meio-dia_ minha barriga esta começando a reclamar.

- Meu Merlin, Ron, você só pensa em comer, como consegue?_ disse Hermione, mas concordou que deviam ir quando sua barriga também começou a protestar.

Pouca coisa aconteceu até que Dumbledore convocou todos os alunos para se reunirem no salão principal para dar-lhes uma noticia.

- Que bom que atenderam meu pedido_ começou o diretor quando todos já se encontravam no salão_ ando observando vocês desde o primeiro dia de aula, e vejo que precisam de diversão, Hogwarts nunca esteve tão triste quanto ultimamente. E para isso, decidi organizar um Baile no castelo, que será realizado daqui 15 dias, portanto é melhor se apressarem, vocês tem apenas 15 dias para encontrar seus pares e suas roupas, será um Baile a Fantasia, sejam criativos.

Quando o diretor terminou de falar a bagunça foi geral, ninguém esperava por aquilo, um baile em Hogwarts, era tudo que precisavam.

- Merlin, como nós vamos arrumar uma fantasia em 15 dias?_ perguntou Gina meio desanimada.

- Ora Gi, amanha nós temos visita á Hogsmead, podemos achar alguma coisa por lá_ disse Hermione animada.

Gina estranhou, Hermione nunca ficava tão empolgada com uma festa na escola, mas decidiu não comentar nada.

Todos terminaram o jantar e subiram ainda empolgados com a idéia do baile para seus dormitórios.

- E então, o que vocês acharam da idéia do baile? _ perguntou Gina para as outras meninas no dormitório feminino do quinto ano.

- Parece que vai ser divertido, quer dizer, vai ser bem legal dançar um pouco e como vai ser um baile a fantasia acho que vamos nos divertir e dançar com varias pessoas sem nem ao menos saber quem elas são_ respondeu Sam,a garota tinha um plano, e apenas 15 dias para colocá-lo em prática.

- Sam, eu te conheço, o que você vai aprontar dessa vez?_ falou bia que tinha um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Que horror Bia, eu não posso nem querer me divertir um pouco que você já acha que eu to aprontando alguma coisa!_ respondeu a menina falsamente indignada.

- Tudo bem Sam, mas eu só espero que não seja mais uma das suas brincadeiras perigosas.

Logo estavam todos dormindo no castelo, quer dizer, quase todos. Um certo sonserino loiro não conseguia dormir.

"Um baile? Merlin, o que esse Dumbledore tem na cabeça? Eu preciso convidar a Morgan para ir comigo, mas como, ela não vai aceitar"_ Draco travava uma batalha dentro da própria cabeça mas não demorou muito, logo ele tinha se juntado aos outros no mundo dos sonhos sem ter decidido nada.

- Eu não acredito que você já está pronta Samara Halliwell Morgan, você nunca acorda antes de mim, agora eu estou ficando preocupada, alguma coisa seria você esta aprontando_ Bia dizia incrédula.

- Bom dia para você também B! Pra sua informação eu não estou aprontando nada, apenas estou curiosa pra conhecer Hogsmead, por isso acordei mais cedo, e já vou descer pra tomar café, encontro você e a Gi lá embaixo.

Não era comum Sam acordar tão disposta e animada tão cedo, como ela sempre dizia, bom humor matinal é humanamente impossível. A garota entrou no salão principal e sentou-se na mesa da grifinória para tomar seu café da manha. Começou a observar o salão e logo encontrou seu alvo sentado do outro lado sozinho e pensativo na mesa da sonserina.

Sam abriu um sorriso e começou a tomar seu café normalmente, Draco estava observando a menina distraidamente quando um setimanista da grifinória se sentou ao lado dela, o loiro não soube porque mas não agüentou ver os dois tão felizes conversando.

Num impulso se levantou e andou rapidamente até a mesa onde ela se encontrava.

- Ei Morgan, eu preciso falar com você!

- Nós já estamos conversando Malfoy, da o fora daqui_ respondeu o setimanista bruscamente.

- Não se intrometa nisso Halen_ Draco respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Sam_ E então?_ Acrescentou para a garota vendo que essa não se manifestava.

- Malfoy, eu estou ocupada agora.

- É importante.

- Ok. _ Samara suspirou. _ Você tem todo o tempo do mundo. Só faça com que ele não dure mais do que cinco minutos.

- Vem comigo.

O loiro saiu do salão, Samara hesitou por alguns segundos e então o seguiu, estavam indo pros jardins, a garota se espantou quando viu que haviam parado em baixo da mesma arvore que haviam conversado em seu primeiro dia em hogwarts.

- Nossa, parece que foi a tanto tempo que sentamos aqui para conversar_ começou a garota_ não acredito que você ainda lembra, tanta coisa mudou desde aquele dia.

- O que mudou Morgan?

- Ora Malfoy, eu simplesmente descobri que você não é a pessoa que eu pensei que fosse no dia que nos conhecemos.

- E descobriu como Morgan? Nós nunca mais conversamos.

- Então tudo bem, tente me convencer de que você é aquele cara que conversou comigo no primeiro dia e não o idiota que todos dizem.

- como?

- Você que precisa saber como Malfoy. Afinal, porque o que eu penso lhe importa tanto?

- Não sei, mas eu gostei de você Morgan, apesar que eu acho que as vezes você fala apenas pelo simples prazer de ouvir a própria voz.

- As vezes é verdade._ a garota sorriu_ e sarcasmo, pra você, é como respirar.

- Não só pra mim Morgan, não só pra mim.

- Acabamos?

- Ainda não _ respondeu o loiro chegando muito perto de Sam, quando suas bocas estavam quase se encostando a garota se separou com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Não tão rápido Malfoy, o jogo apenas começou, não baixe todas as suas cartas ainda.

- Então estamos jogando? Pensei que você fosse mais romântica Morgan._ quanto sarcasmo_ tudo bem, ainda não beijou, mas beijará, e todos os beijos de sua vida, comparados a este deixaram a desejar. Afinal, ninguém pode fugir do amor!

- O amor não é para mim, Malfoy, o amor é para quem acredita nele.

Quando Draco conseguiu finalmente pensar em algo para responder, a garota já estava longe, junto com Sam e Gina a caminho de Hogsmead, tinham combinado de se encontrar com os outros no três vassouras e já estavam atrasadas.

- Sam, você vai nos contar o que estava fazendo?

- Bia, na hora certa vocês vão saber de tudo_ respondeu Sam sorridente.  
As outras duas decidiram não tocar mais no assunto tinham acabado de entrar, Harry, Ron e Mione estavam sentados numa mesa no fundo do bar, as três foram até eles e se sentaram.

- E então? Vocês já tem par para o baile? _ Harry perguntou como se não fosse nada de mais.

- Não ! _ responderam as três.

- E vocês?_ perguntou Bia.

- Eu tenho_ Rony sorriu mais uma vez_ a mione vai comigo.

- Finalmente alguém tomou uma iniciativa nisso_ disse Gina divertida.

- É, como foi que isso aconteceu?_ Bia disse mau acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

- Bom, foi assim_ começou Hermione


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 – Na Floresta Proíbida... **

[Flashback]

Hermione havia acordado mais cedo porque precisava buscar um livro na biblioteca, estava concentrada atrás de uma das prateleiras quando escutou Rony a chamar.

- Oi Mione, e-eu... bem, eu queria falar com v-ocê_ o garoto estava extremamente vermelho, Hermione não pode deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo ali, totalmente envergonhado querendo lhe dizer alguma coisa.

- Pode fala Ron.

- É que essa noite eu me lembrei, sabe, que eu havia lhe prometido que iria convidar você, antes de qualquer outro fizesse isso, pra ir ao próximo baile que tivesse, e bem, o próximo baile é daqui 15 dias, então eu pensei que se agente não podia, você sabe, se agente não podia ir junto sabe.

- Ronald Weasley, você esta me convidando pra ir ao baile com você?

- Não, quer dizer, sim, como amigos sabe, não é nada de mais.

- Tudo bem Ron, eu aceito.

- A claro, imaginei que você não ia aceitar mesmo, tudo bem, você já deve ter sido convidada não é mesmo.

-Rony, eu disse que aceito.

- O que?

- Eu vou com você ao baile_ a garota sorriu.

[Fim do Flashback]

- E foi isso! _ Hermione terminou de contar vermelha, mas extremamente feliz.

- Eu não acredito que você finalmente teve coragem Rony_ disse Gina _ Adorei a noticia, mas acho melhor irmos logo procurar nossas fantasias, antes que não sobre nada decente.

Todos concordaram, havia apenas uma loja em Hogsmead que estava vendendo fantasia para o baile, era uma loja extremamente espaçosa, se levar em consideração que a maioria dos alunos estavam lá dentro.

Depois de olharem em todas as prateleiras, o que demorou varias horas, quase todos encontraram suas fantasias, Hermione escolheu a dela e a do Rony que insistia que qualquer coisa estava bom.

Harry e Bia que haviam combinado que iriam juntos também escolheram fantasias que combinassem, Gina foi a primeira a encontrar sua fantasia, mas Samara ainda não havia encontrado nada.

- Sam, com tantas fantasias pra você escolher eu não acredito que você não achou nada_ Bia estava deitada na cama do dormitório feminino indignada.

- Relaxa B, eu ainda tenho 10 dias para achar alguma coisa. E minha intuição diz que vai aparecer a fantasia perfeita.

- Mas Sam, nós não vamos ter outra visita a Hogsmead antes do baile.

- Meninas, eu vou falar com a Meg, ela vai saber encontrar o que eu quero.

- Meg? _ perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Meg é uma antiga amiga das nossas mães_ respondeu Bia_ hoje ela cuida da casa em que morávamos.

Bia e Gina logo caíram no sono, porém Sam teve outra idéia, a garota decidiu conhecer a floresta de Hogwarts, coisa que queria ter feito assim que chegou na escola mas não teve oportunidade.

Sâmara estava no meio do seu passeio pela floresta proibida, na Índia ela haviam criado o costume de andar por entre as arvores de madrugada, talvez por isso odiasse acordar cedo, Sam estava estranhado a floresta, não era agitada como ela era acostumada, tudo estava um tanto quanto parado, ela esperava encontrar algum ser perambulando por lá, nem mesmo os centauros que sempre vinham falar com ela na Índia haviam aparecido.

Não que ela se importasse, ela gostava de caminhas sozinha pela floresta, como ela costumava dizer, é impossível não se sentir renovada depois de uma volta descalça no meio do mato. Porém um leve calafrio percorreu seu corpo e seu sentimento de tédio estava pra mudar.

_**If you want it to be good girl**__  
__Se quer ser uma boa garota,__  
__**Get yourself a... **__**bad boy**__  
__Arranje um... cara malandro._

- Morgan!

- Malfoy! Você quase me mata!

- De amor?

- Um dia você vai explodir com um ego tão grande.

- Qual é, Samy, é só você aceitar sair comigo.

- Não sei porque você se presta a perguntar isso... nunca vou sair com você. E pra você, é Morgan.

- Ora, Samy, as coisas mudam. – disse ele, passando a mão no cabelo.

- No seu caso não. – respondeu ela.

- Mas quem disse que eu é que irei mudar? – disse ele, dando um sorriso convencido.

- Ora, Malfoy, a única chance que existe, por mais ínfima que seja, de eu sair com você, seria se você deixasse de ser exibido, arrogante, galinha e convencido. Como eu sei que isso não vai acontecer...

- Ta bom, minha loirinha, quer ser difícil, seja. Pelo menos você já fez a primeira parte: admitir que existe uma chance. – disse ele.

_**If you want it to be wild**__  
__Se você quer ser selvagem__  
__**Gotta know just who call baby**__  
__Só precisa saber quem chamar, querida__  
__**If you really like it hot**__  
__Se você gosta de ser quente__  
__**Get someone who hits the spot**__  
__Arranje alguém que atinja a marca_

Ficaram apenas se olhando por alguns instantes, Sam estava com uma blusa preta de alcinha, uma calça larga e baixa da mesma cor, era possível ver uma pequena tira de sua barriga. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com aqueles palitinhos japoneses, deixando algumas mexas soltas.

Draco estava com um sobretudo preto por cima do uniforme da escola, seus olhos acinzentados refletiam a pouca claridade da floresta, e seus cabelos um pouco bagunçados por causa do vento.

- Sabe Samy, não é seguro uma garota tão indefesa andar sozinha por aqui, nunca se sabe o que se pode encontrar.

- Acho que não sou tão indefesa quanto você pensa Malfoy!_ respondeu ela se virando e continuou a andar. Malfoy á acompanhou.

- Então não se acha indefesa?_ disse Draco sarcástico.

- Não, eu não sou tão boazinha quanto você imagina!

_**And if you wanna get it done**__  
__Se você quer bem feito __  
__**Then you gotta get then one**__  
__Então tem que arranjar aquele __  
__**The one who's got it goin' on**__  
__Que saiba acompanhá-la_

- Mas as pessoas boas dormem muito melhor à noite do que as pessoas más Morgan, você devia tentar ser mais boazinha, isso iria evitar te encontrar no meio da madrugada andando pela floresta proibida.

- As pessoas boas podem ate dormir melhor Malfoy, mas durante o dia as pessoas más se divertem muito mais.

- Sabe Morgan, as vezes você me surpreende, ontem, quando você saiu dizendo que o amor é para quem acredita no amor, eu fiquei curioso, você não acredita? Alguma desilusão do passado?

- Ainda não acho que esta na hora de te contar meu passado, certas coisas quando descobrimos na hora errada, causa muito impacto.

_**If you wanna make it last**__  
__Se quer que valha a pena__  
__**Gotta know just who to ask**__  
__Tem que saber para quem perguntar__  
__**Baby's gotta be the best**__  
__Querida, tem que ser o melhor__  
__**And that's me**__  
__E sou eu_

- Eu to começando a gostar do seu jogo Morgan, mas acho que ta na hora de eu ganhar alguma coisa, não acha?

- Não, afinal, você não arriscou nada até agora.

- Eu não costumo arriscar o que já é meu.

- Entendo, quando se tem tudo, você tem muito a perder, é difícil arriscar com esse pensamento.

- Esse vai ser um jogo de vida ou morte? Tudo ou nada?

- Você não acha interessante como as pessoas usam essa expressão, Vida ou Morte, é como se a vida fosse o oposto da morte, mas o nascimento é o oposto. Vida.. não tem um oposto.

_**If you like it innovative**__  
__Se gosta de inovar__  
__**Better get someone creative**__  
__Melhor achar alguém criativo__  
__**And if you want it to be jammin'**__  
__Se você quer curtir__  
__**Gotta get somebody slammin'**__  
__Arranje alguém que saiba_

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Sem regras Malfoy, apenas jogue, agente termina quando cansarmos do jogo.

- Ou quando você não conseguir mais resistir ao meu charme não é Morgan.

- Malfoy, acredite, você não é nem metade de tudo que imagina ser.

- Veremos até quando você vai negar que me ama Morgan, E como você vai ao baile?

- Ainda não sei, não achei nenhuma fantasia. Até Malfoy, acho que já esta na hora de nos juntar a todos no mundo dos sonhos.

Sam saiu deixando Draco pra traz com seus pensamentos,"Porque ela tem que tornar tudo tão complicado".

_**If you want it to be good girl**__  
__Se quer ser uma boa menina__  
__**Get yourself a ba-a-a-d boy, that's right**__  
__Arranje um ca-a-a-ra malandro, isso sim__  
__**If you really want it, if you really want it**__  
__Se realmente quer, se realmente quer__  
__**Get him like it could be, would be**__  
__Pegue-o como puder, quiser__  
__**Yeah, like it should be**__  
__Yeah, como se deve__  
__**If you want it to be good, gotta be like it should**__  
__Se quer ser boa tem que ser como se deve_

A Garota chegou ao dormitório eufórica, e tentava de todas as formas acordar Bia.

- É sério, Bia. Acorda, por favor. – Sam engoliu a vontade de chorar que inconvenientemente lhe apossara. Sua voz saiu tremida.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 – Provocações**

- Beatriz Black! – Sam sussurrou querendo gritar, e reprimiu um soco em sua cama. – Acorde! Eu preciso da sua mente aqui e agora!

- Ela está no mundo dos sonhos, assim como todas as outras de Hogwarts. Agora desista de ser anormal e junte-se a nós Sam.

- Eu descobri uma coisa.

- Eu espero que não seja uma fofoca. Não te perdoaria se estivesse tão nervosa por isso.

- Na verdade, eu daria tudo para que fosse apenas essas mentirinhas de fofocas. – Mais uma vez o silêncio, a diferença é que, agora, Beatriz olhava para a amiga preocupada.

- Se você queria me assustar, conseguiu.

Pode parecer impossível, porque a cota de silêncio do dia já estava esgotada há muito, mas, incomodamente, todo o assunto desaparecera. Sam encarava suas mãos, e as torcia de forma quase desumana.

- Se você continuar torturando as suas mãos dessa forma, eu vou ter que apelar para os direitos delas de permanecerem com formas fisiologicamente aceitáveis. – Beatriz se pronunciou.

- É que isso me deixa nervosa.

- Eu quase não percebi.

- É sério, B. – Sua voz saiu tremida novamente, e Beatriz sorriu cuidadosa.

- Desculpe. Eu só não estou acostumada a lidar com você fora do controle. O que você descobriu, afinal? – Sam recomeçou a torcer as mãos.

- Eu gosto dele. – Ela soltou subitamente. Como se estivesse com medo de não conseguir falar, ou de realmente exteriorizar o que lhe consumia. – Não, na verdade eu o odeio.

- Ah sim, ele. Eu sei quem é. – Beatriz ironizou.

- Ele! – Sam insistiu implorando para que amiga entendesse, e ela não precisasse falar aquele nome.

- É, claro, como eu posso não saber quem é ele. – Mais ironia. – Sam, me desculpe, mas se você quiser compartilhar esse ele comigo, terá que fazer melhor do que isso.

- Draco Malfoy! – Ela respondeu irritada. – E eu não penso em compartilhar ele! – Beatriz sorriu não sabendo exatamente o que responder. Apenas sorriu, e começou a rir disfarçadamente.

- Por tudo que é mais sagrado Beatriz! Do que você está rindo? Eu estou quase chorando!

- Rindo? Quem está rindo? Ah, Sam, quase me convenceu! Mas eu sei que Merlin ainda vai demorar um pouco para te fazer enxergar esse óbvio fato. – Voltou a sorrir, esperando por uma explosão da amiga. Explosão esta que não tardou.

- Eu não mereço! Sinceramente Beatriz, eu estou tentando manter um assunto sério por aqui. Você pode, pelo menos uma vez na vida, me levar a sério? Porque sabe, já está sendo difícil o suficiente aceitar o fato de que eu REALMENTE gosto daquele... estúpido. – Uma lágrima discreta escapou, Samara rapidamente a neutralizou, e respirou fundo.

- Sam... Pode não parecer, mas eu estou sendo sincera. Eu sei que não deve estar sendo fácil para essa sua cabecinha teimosa, mas já estava obvio pra mim, ou você já se esqueceu dos seus freqüentes sonhos com ele na Índia?

- Não esqueci, mas descobri que eles não significam nada, e que o Malfoy é o garoto mais galhinha de toda Hogwarts e o garoto que eu via nos meus sonhos decididamente não era assim. – A voz de Sam saiu com uma mistura de choro e ironia.

- Ele gosta de você.

- Se eu não estivesse tão deprimida, riria.

- É sério.

- Tão sério quanto as minhas piadas.

- Oh, quantas décadas agora até os Deuses te convencerem disso?

- Eles só podem me convencer de alguma coisa que exista. E, acredite, não existe.

- Cabecinha teimosa.

- Realista.

- Cega.

- Supostamente, você deveria ser a pessoa que da o apoio moral.

- E você vê alguém melhor para a posição?

- Eu só estou confusa, e com raiva. – Sam suspirou conformada.

- Da uma chance pro pobre coitado.

- Considerando que está muito óbvio para você que ele gosta de mim, não acho que devo levar essa sua especulação em consideração. E sinceramente, pobre? Coitado? Nós estamos falando de Draco Malfoy aqui.

- Você realmente faz tudo isso parecer mil vezes pior.

Sam sorriu, e desviou os olhos para o teto. Ficou calada, bem como Beatriz. Não se encaravam e mal se permitiam respirar. Alguns segundos passaram, e quando Samara não se achava mais capaz de sustentar o silêncio, voltou ao antigo hábito.

- Bem... Eu só precisava desabafar isso com alguém, mas e você, quando vai pedir o Harry em casamento? – Bia abriu a boca em revolta, e acertou o travesseiro na cabeça da amiga.

- Alguém já te disse que você fica bem agressiva quando apaixonada? – Massageava falsamente a cabeça, já que nem em um milhão de anos um travesseiro de penas chegaria a um milímetro de machucar.

- Samara...

- Sim?

- Vai dormir! – A menina respondeu um "Sim Senhora!" e abriu a cortina da cama da amiga e foi para sua própria.

No dia seguinte na aula de Historia da magia Sam percebeu que Bia estava muito ocupada no mundo da lua para copiar a matéria, e como sempre copiava as anotações da amiga viu que, pelo menos uma vez, teria que fazer suas próprias anotações pois não teria de quem copiar.

- Sam...

- Estou copiando, Bia. Concentração.

- Sam...

- Sim, Bia? - Respondeu mal humorada.

- Eu já sei do que preciso.

- Silêncio?

- Um conselho.

- Bia você definitivamente tem o pensamento rápido. Eu, por exemplo, nunca praticamente esfreguei alguns na sua cara.

- Você não está entendendo.

- Não, Eu estou só copiando.

- Eu preciso de algum conselho sábio. - Sam largou a pena, e olhou-a revoltada.

- B, Você não merece a minha amizade. - Bia revirou os olhos.

- Eu quero dizer, hum, ancestral, entende?

- Você vai pedir conselhos ao Dumbledore?

- Sam! Eu vou pedir conselhos aos livros!

- Livros? Livros, B?

- Eu vou limpar a biblioteca!

- Você vai limpar a biblioteca? - Sam repetiu as palavras da amiga como se não estivesse acreditando no que ouvia.

- As minhas chances de encontrar O conselho aumentam se eu procurar em todos os livros, certo?

- Deuses! Essa é a hora. Eu preciso de ajuda aqui embaixo. - Sam se referiu ao teto da sala de aula, e Bia a olhou como quem desconsidera.

- Se você quiser me encontrar na hora do almoço, eu estarei em alguma das estantes da biblioteca. Pedindo conselho aos livros...

- Poeira.

- Livros, que infelizmente tem poeira.

- Bia...

- Sim!

- Conselho pra que?

Tocou o sinal e as duas saíram da sala, acompanhadas por Gina, e Bia disse apenas que quando achasse o tal conselho ela contaria para as duas o que estava acontecendo.

Sam e Gina foram almoçar enquanto Bia ia decidida para a biblioteca. As duas se juntaram a Harry, Rony e Mione que discutiam sobre como seria o próximo encontro do treinamento.

Sam e Gina se assustaram quando descobriram que aquela noite teria reunião, com toda a empolgação do baile, elas haviam esquecido completamente das aulas da AD, mas passado o choque, elas ficaram animadas com a idéia de iniciar o treinamento.

- Cadê a Bia?_ perguntou Harry quando percebeu que a garota estava demorando.

- Ela foi limpar a biblioteca.

- O que?

- Ela está procurando alguma coisa, e disse que ia ficar na biblioteca durante o tempo livre.

- Mas se ela quer achar alguma coisa na biblioteca devia ter perguntado pra Mione, ela já limpou aquele lugar centenas de vezes._ disse Rony espantado com a atitude da garota_ e eu pensei que não fosse possível existir mais alguém assim.

- Assim como Ronald? Agora você vai reclamar? Não se esqueça que minhas idas a biblioteca já nos salvaram varias vezes.

Os dois iam começar mais uma discussão, mas a chegada de um certo loiro desviou a atenção de todos.

- Potter, eu só vim confirmar se hoje vai mesmo começar o treinamento.

- Vai sim Malfoy, mesma sala depois das aulas.

- Ok_ disse o loiro e desviou os olhos para uma certa loira sentada ao lado do Harry_ Olá minha querida Samy...

- Malfoy, não sabia que você era tão idiota... Vamos tentar de outro jeito: quando que eu te dei permissão para você me chamar de Samy, hein!

- No sonho maravilhoso que eu tive com você essa noite... Quer saber como foi?

- Malfoy, isso não é um sonho. Se estivermos, eu e você juntos num sonho, ele automaticamente se transforma em pesadelo. – respondeu ela.

- Ah, Samy, não foi pesadelo não... Tem certeza que não quer saber como foi?

- Ah, Malfoy, isso seria tão agradável... – respondeu ela, sarcástica. – Saber como eu estou nos sonhos mais insanos de uma criatura patética feito você... Maravilhoso! – continuou ela, irônica.

- Insanos, Sam? Eu não diria isso...

- Poupe-me, Malfoy.

- E, olha! Você já admitiu que é um sonho.

- Faz um favor?

- O que quiser, minha linda.

- Eu NÃO sou sua linda, ouviu bem? Mas, já que disse que faz o favor... SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!

- Tudo bem, meu anjo. – disse ele. – Mas só porque você pediu... – completou, com um sorriso cínico que só ele sabia dar.

- O que foi isso? _ Gina perguntou quando o sonserino já estava a uma distancia que o impedia de ouvir.

- Nada não, apenas o Malfoy que decidiu me irritar como sempre.

- Parece que ele gosta de você Sam_ disse Hermione pensativa.

- Bom, se ele gosta, alguém devia avisá-lo que não é assim que se conquista uma garota, ele precisa ser, humm.. Mais romântico_ concluiu Gina.

- Seria tão bom se os homens também pensassem assim Gina.

- Mas Mione, pensar é coisa de mulher._ respondeu Sam em seu tom sarcástico habitual.

- Nós ainda estamos aqui_ lembrou Rony indignado.

As aulas daquela tarde passaram voando, e a noite chegou mais rápido do que eles esperavam.

Nove em ponto e estavam todos sentados no chão da sala em que foi destinada aos treinamentos no ultimo andar do castelo, a sala dos fundadores, ninguém alem de Dumbledore e do professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas sabiam que estavam ali, discutindo sobre a guerra, discutindo sobre como derrotar Voldmorte.

Luke havia iniciado o treinamento, possuía uma habilidade incrível com espadas, Sam e Bia se mostraram muito boas também, porem sem a habilidade que o Corvinal possuía, ele ensinou algumas técnicas e concentração até todos ficarem exaustos. Nunca haviam se esforçado tanto.

- Acho que agora podemos treinar alguma coisa que não exija muito esforço, concordam?_ perguntou Neville quase suplicando que parassem, de todos ele era o mais cansado.

- Certo_ concordou Harry para a felicidade de todos_ acho que foi ótimo, Luke, onde aprendeu tudo isso?

- Meu pai gosta de espadas_ respondeu simplesmente.

- Agora a Sam podia começar a explicar como funcionam os feitiços sem varinha_ disse Hermione esperançosa.

Todos concordaram.

- Bom, a primeira coisa que todos precisão compreender é que tudo tem um motivo, uma força maior. Por exemplo, porque chove? _ perguntou Sam.

- Ora, porque as águas dos rios e mares evaporam, sobem formando nuvens e então chove._ respondeu Mione.

- Sim, mas existe algo mais_ Hermione fez cara de incredulidade ao ouvir que sua resposta estava incompleta e Sam continuou_ existe um propósito para tudo, chove porque as plantas e animais precisam de água para sobreviver, chove porque os mares precisam se renovar, chove porque precisa chover.

- Para conseguirmos fazer feitiços sem varinha, precisamos ter em mente que existe um propósito para esse feitiço, mesmo simples feitiços conjuratórios precisam ter um porque._ continuou Sam.

Depois de explicar a teoria, ela passou alguns feitiços para treinarem, porém apenas Mione, Bia e Gina conseguiram realizá-los com perfeição.

Haviam ficado até tarde treinando quando decidiram voltar para suas casas e dormir.

- Nossa, eu estou exausta, pelo menos não é tão puxado quanto treinar com o Mestre McKennitt_ comentou Bia entrando no dormitório.

- Realmente, é bem mais divertido_ concordou Sam_ hum, alguém esqueceu isso na minha cama_ disse com uma caixa preta com um laço vermelho nas mãos_ e tem um bilhete.

_Já que disse que não tinha fantasia, tomei a liberdade de lhe comprar uma.__  
__Espero que goste dessa, e que a use._

Sam leu o bilhete em vós alta.

- Uau, quem poderia ter lhe comprado uma fantasia? Não tem assinatura?

- Não Gi, estava escrito apenas isso. Mas eu tenho um palpite de quem pode ter sido.

- Então abre logo, eu estou curiosa.

Sam abriu a caixa e retirou um vestido brando delicado de dentro, era um vestido longo de tecido leve, haviam um par de asas enfeitiçadas para acompanhar-lo, que batiam suavemente e mudavam de cor de branco para um leve prateado conforme se movimentava. Na caixa ainda havia uma delicada sandália prata, daquelas que amarra ao longo da canela.

Sam olhava para a fantasia de boca aberta, de tudo que ela esperava do Draco, isso realmente não estava na lista, além de lhe mandar uma fantasia, escolheu logo uma que ela tanto gostou, a garota havia perdido a noção de quantas fantasias olhou atrás de uma exatamente assim.

- Nossa Sam, é linda.

- Quem te mandou isso Sam?

- Malfoy! Eu lhe disse que estava sem fantasia para o baile, então ele achou que poderia me comprar.

- E você vai usá-la?

- Claro que vou B, ela é perfeita.

As meninas riram conversaram mais um pouco até o sono vencer e as três dormiram quase ao mesmo tempo.

O restante dos dias passou rapidamente, eles treinavam todos os dias, estavam ficando realmente bons em magia.

Finalmente chegou o tão esperado dia do baile, Dumbledore havia cancelado as aulas da tarde para que os alunos pudessem se arrumar e todos estavam proibidos de chegar perto do salão principal, onde todos os professores estavam decorando para o baile.

- E então? Como eu estou?_ perguntou Bia parada em frente as outras garotas do dormitório, ela havia sido a primeira a ficar pronta, ela vestia um vestido de estilo medieval, daqueles que mostram todo o ombro, verde claro e branco, seu cabelo estava castanho escuro assim como os olhos, não era possível ver seu pé, que estava coberto pelo vestido.

- Uau B, você esta linda!_ disse Sam que havia acabado de se arrumar também.

- Perfeita Bia_ concordou Gina, esta estava com um vestido vermelho e dourado, daqueles antigos, com muito pano, que contrastava com seu cabelo que estava ruivo como sempre, porem preso em um coque com vários cachos soltos, uma sandália preta e dourada.

- Você também esta linda Gi, podemos descer?

Todas concordaram e desceram para o salão comunal de grifinória onde haviam combinado de se encontrarem com todos.

Harry e Ron estavam já impacientes quando as garotas desceram, porém logo esqueceram que estava esperando a quase uma hora, havia valido a pena.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 – Enfim o baile! **

Bia foi até Harry que a esperava, ele estava com uma calça preta, blusa branca com uma capa também preta que ia até os pés, uma espada presa na lateral do seu cinto, para completar o visual estava com uma mascara e segurava um chapéu, todos que conhecessem a história saberiam que ele havia se fantasiado de Zorro.

- Olá Don Diego de La Vega_ disse Bia ao se aproximar, Harry conhecia bem a lenda do zorro, segundo ele, tia Petúnia sempre assistia o seriado na TV.

- Você está linda Bia!_ respondeu ele, a garota estava fantasiada de Esperança. (segundo minhas fontes não muito confiáveis era este o nome do par romântico do zorro, antes do zorro arrumar um substituto, o que faz par com a Catherine Zeta j.)

- Uau Ron, você ficou ótimo de Fantasma da Opera com essa mascara branca_ disse Gina espantada com o ar misterioso que Ron havia incorporado, ele havia mudado a cor do cabelo para castanho escuro e seus olhos estavam azuis, se não soubessem que era o Rony quem estava ali, nunca o reconheceriam.

- Cadê a Mione?_ perguntou Sam que estava ansiosa para descer.

- 'To aqui!

Ela também estava irreconhecível, seu cabelo estava maior, ia até o meio das costas, e também mais escuro, e cacheado do inicio ao fim, preso em um meio rabo, usava um vestido creme, daqueles que é um espartilho com saia embaixo.

- Mione, você es-esta perfeita_ gaguejou Ron.

- Obrigada Ron você também esta_ corou ela.

- Então vamos? _ Perguntou Gina.

- Vamos_ concordou Ron_ mas Gi, com quem você vai ao baile?

- Com o Luke, ele já deve estar me esperando.

- Eu não gostei desse cara Gina, nem da sua fantasia.

A ruiva ignorou o comentário do irmão e todos saíram da sala comunal, quando chegaram à escadaria do salão principal havia dois rapazes conversando sem parar de olhar a para o alto da escada.

Gina foi até um deles.

- Demorei?_ perguntou a ruiva sorrindo.

- Valeu à pena esperar_ respondeu o moreno beijando a mão da garota.

Os dois formavam um casal de gângster, Gina com um vestido justo preto, cinta liga, e tudo que tem direito e Luke no melhor estilo Las Vegas até mesmo com chapéu e charuto.

Todos conversavam animadamente que não perceberam quando o garoto que conversava com Luke foi até Sam.

- A fantasia ficou ótima em você_ disse a voz arrastada que ela tanto conhecia, e queria tanto odiar, mas que a derretia por dentro.

Sam estava com a fantasia que Draco lhe deu, havia ficado realmente perfeita nela, era como se o sonserino conhecesse cada curva de seu corpo, cada pequeno detalhe, ao ver a fantasia do garoto ela percebeu que ela não estava simplesmente fantasiada de anjo, ele usava uma fantasia de peregrino assim como Romeu e Julieta.

Bia sentiu falta a amiga e olhou para traz a tempo de ver a tentativa que Draco fez de beijar Sam, porém a garota foi mais rápida e desviou.

- Não tão rápido Malfoy!

- Tudo bem, quem sabe até o final da noite você não me chama pelo meu primeiro nome.

Eles finalmente entraram foram até a festa, Harry passou os olhos pelo salão, tentando avistar alguém conhecido, mas não encontrou. Porém, não ficou surpreso. Dumbledore havia dito que todos deviam fantasiar-se o máximo possível, a ponto de ficarem irreconhecíveis.

Em Hogwarts, isso era mais que possível.

Encontraram uma mesa vazia afastada da pista de dança, depois de beber algumas cervejas amanteigadas e rirem bastante, Draco tirou Sam para dançar, os dois foram até o centro do salão, era uma musica agitada, eles se mexiam muito perto um do outro no ritmo da musica.

Harry e Bia também foram dançar, seguidos por Ron e Mione, Gina e Luke preferiram ficar na mesa mais um pouco dizendo que ainda preferiam esperar uma musica mais lenta.

A musica acabou, e em seguida começou um tango, poucos ali sabiam dançar tal musica, era apenas ritmo, vários casais aproveitaram para sair da pista e ir beber alguma coisa, Sam ia fazer o mesmo mas o loiro a segurou.

- Então Samy, uma Morgan deve saber dançar tango_ sorriu pra ela.

- Eu sei Malfoy, mas agora não tenho tempo para lhe ensinar_ a garota se virou e ia saindo quando Draco a colocou de frente pra ele, pois uma mão em sua cintura e segurou firmemente a mão da garota com a outra mão livre.

Sam não viu escolha a não ser esperar que o garoto a soltasse, porém Draco dançava muito bem, e a conduzia de forma sedutora, Sam já não pensava mais em se soltar do garoto, e mesmo que tentasse seu corpo não cederia á sua vontade, cada pequena parte de seu corpo pedia pelo corpo de Draco, todos que ainda estavam na pista abriram espaço para eles dançarem, logo Draco e Sam estavam dançando no centro de uma roda de alunos e professores que os admiravam, e não a toa, os dois eram como um só corpo ali, com aquela dança tudo naquele lugar ficou mais quente.

Entre os passos Sam perguntou onde ele havia aprendido a dançar daquele jeito, o loiro apenas respondeu, "é como minha mãe me disse uma vez, Para ter uma mulher aos seus pés siga as regras do tango: sedução, ardor e paixão".  
Mas assim que a musica acabou, eles não tiveram tempo para mais nada, não se sabe de onde muito menos como, mas centenas de comensais entraram no castelo, com aquelas capas e tudo, ninguém havia percebido, para todos eram apenas sonserinos fantasiados para o baile.

Começou uma verdadeira guerra dentro do salão, feitiços saiam de todos os lados, Dumbledore conseguiu fazer que todos parassem por um breve momento com sua voz.

- O que vocês querem na minha escola? Não há nada aqui para vocês_ gritava ele.

- Ninguém precisa sofrer aqui, apenas nos entregue a senhorita Morgan e a senhorita Montecchio._ respondeu o comensal que parecia ser o líder do bando.

- Você nunca ira colocar as mãos nelas_ gritou Harry e estuporou o comensal.

A guerra recomeçou, Neville foi encurralado e desarmado por alguns comensais.

- Rapazes, vocês não vão querer me machucar não é? Porque isso seria tão clichê_ eles começam a lançar maldições que o grifinório desviava com facilidade_ Oh, eu acho que vocês são fãs de clichê.

Neville recuperou sua varinha e agora duelava com os comensais que tinham expressão de surpresa no rosto coberto pelo capuz.

- Não tão rápido Senhorita Morgan_ gritou um comensal quando Sam havia derrubado dois comensais na tentativa de se juntar a Bia_ Você não precisa ter pressa, logo logo sua amiguinha se juntará a nós em um pequeno esconderijo que preparei para essa noite.

- Sinto informá-lo, mas temo que irei estragar seus planos.

Os dois duelavam tão rápido que poucos ali conseguiam acompanhar os movimentos, Sam havia sido desarmada e estava sendo obrigada a revelar seus poderes elementais, os que conseguiam ver, ficavam chocados porém ela não parava de lutar, mais dois comensais se juntaram ao outro, não eram comensais normais soube ela quando sentiu suas energias, eram bestas invocadas pelo Lord das trevas, e estavam levando vantagem no duelo Sam havia sido covardemente atacada por traz e agora estava no chão.

A garota gritou e Draco que duelava com dois comensais um pouco longe dali congelou, procurou pela garota no lugar onde havia ouvido o grito, no momento que viu o que estava acontecendo não pensou em mais nada, estuporou os comensais que lutavam com ele e correu até a garota sem enxergar mais nada.  
Entrou na frente de Sam a tempo de receber um cruciatus em seu lugar, ele gritava e se contorcia de dor, uma dor incomparável, insuportável.

- DRACO !_ gritou o comensal que havia lançado a maldição_ Como ousa entrar na frente dessa aberração?

- Pai? Parabéns, você acaba de lançar uma maldição em seu próprio filho- disse Draco se recuperando.- como se sente?

Sam agora estava abraçada com o loiro, havia recuperado sua varinha e não entendia nada que estava acontecendo.

- Você é um traidor Draco, o Lord das Trevas ira castigá-lo por isso_ dizia Lucius Malfoy.

- Eu tenho vergonha de ser seu filho_ gritou Draco preparando a varinha para voltar a duelar.

- Ora, parece que seu filho mudou de lado Malfoy_ gritou um comensal que havia acabado de chegar.

- Você faz suas escolhas pai, e suas escolhas fazem de você quem você é, um simples escravo sem reconhecimento!

- Nós não podemos continuar aqui, eles estão apenas atrás de nós, temos que sair senão todos estarão correndo um risco que podemos evitar_ gritou Harry para os outros quando viam que não teriam chance contra todos ali sem causar maiores danos aos outros alunos.

- Certo, vamos para o salgueiro_ gritou Hermione.

Draco não havia entendido porque iriam até o salgueiro, porém Sam o puxou antes que ele pudesse reagir, a garota foi abrindo caminho até a saída, depois de alguns contra tempos chegaram ilesos em frente ao salgueiro lutador.

- Agora a Granger podia ter explicado porque estamos parados em frente a uma árvore que não parece nada feliz em nos ver_ reclamou Malfoy depois de ter desviado de um dos galhos da árvore que tentara lhe acertar.

- É pra gente esperar dentro da árvore Draco_ respondeu Gina que havia acabado de chegar acompanhada por Luke, todos olharam pra ela como se ela tivesse dito qualquer absurdo.

Mas a ruiva simplesmente enfeitiçou um galho com wingardium leviosa e o levou até um nó da arvore e esta por sua vez paralisou.

- Me sigam, antes que os outros vejam._ Gina passou por um túnel na arvore e os outros a seguiram como havia pedido.

Estavam agora no centro de uma sala com móveis quebrados e arranhados.  
- Onde estamos?_ perguntou Luke deslumbrado.

- Na casa dos Gritos_ respondeu Gina se sentando numa poltrona quebrada perto da lareira.

- Eu disse, nós formamos um belo time_ disse Luke quando finalmente ele Sam Draco e Gina esperavam na casa dos gritos os outros que ainda não haviam chego_ Eu sou o Cérebro e você é a força._ completou olhando pro Draco.

- Como assim você é o cérebro? Eu que tirei agente do castelo. _ questionou Sam_ e a Gina nos colocou dentro da árvore.

- Me desculpa, mas eu sou o cérebro.

- Você pode ser a beleza. _ disse Draco divertido para a loira.

- Exatamente. Você é a beleza, ele é a força, eu sou o cérebro. Perfeito.

- Ótimo. E o que eu sou Gilmore? _ reclamou Gina indignada.

- Uhn... você é a inspiração do cerebro_ o moreno recebe um tapa de leve da ruiva_ A violenta?_ completou ele massageando falsamente a cabeça.

- Ok, eu fico com a inspiração_respondeu a garota divertida.

Os outros chegaram alguns minutos depois, estavam ofegantes porém todos bem.

- Porque vocês demoraram?_ perguntou Sam quando os outros entraram.

- Nós ficamos para conferir se eles iriam embora quando percebessem que havíamos fugido._ respondeu Hermione se sentando no chão perto de Gina.

- E deu certo, eles acabaram de sair pela floresta, provavelmente acham que fomos para lá_ disse Rony se sentando a lado de Hermione. Harry e Bia se sentaram ao lado de Sam, Draco estava em pé, encostado na lareira.

- Neville e Luna iam cuidar para que o castelo ficasse em ordem novamente._ Respondeu Harry antes que Gina fizesse a pergunta que a estava incomodando, ela havia visto os amigos duelando e não sabia como haviam se saído.

- Agora precisamos decidir como vamos voltar pro castelo_ disse Bia preocupada.

- Eu não acho seguro voltarmos por enquanto, muitos sonserinos já escolheram o lado das trevas, se alguém souber que voltamos logo avisaram os comensais que ainda estão por perto._ disse Draco sem olhar no olho de ninguém.

- O Malfoy tem razão_ concordou Gina_ pode ser impressão minha, mas eles sabiam o que queriam, e não vão descansar enquanto não tiverem sucesso.

- Malfoy, hoje você mostrou de que lado esta_ começou Harry timidamente_ bem vindo oficialmente ao clube mais problemático de Hogwarts.

- Obrigada Potter, era tudo que eu mais queria_ respondeu irônico.

- Então qual é o GP, HP? _ pergunto Rony divertido.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que você acabou de dizer Ron_ respondeu Harry.

- Grande Plano, Harry Potter_ traduziu o ruivo como se fosse muito obvio.

- Você esta usando apenas iniciais agora? _ perguntou Hermione indignada  
- Aham, assim eu economizo tempo.

- Bem, não economiza muito se você tiver que traduzir depois, não é mesmo?_ observou Sam.

- FS.

Todos olharam para ele com cara de que não entenderam nada.

- Faz Sentido_ respondeu o ruivo bravo.

- Nós vamos precisar dormir aqui essa noite_ disse Bia.

- Cada um procura um lugar pra dormir, amanha cedo nos encontramos aqui na sala para voltarmos juntos ao castelo_ disse Hermione se levantando. E todos foram procurar um lugar para passar a noite dentro da casa dos gritos.

- Eu continuo achando que eu deveria ser o cérebro_ resmungou Sam quando ela e Draco entraram num quarto atrás de um lugar para passar a noite.

- Não, o Luke é o cérebro.

- Bom, certamente você não é a beleza_ disse a garota analisando o loiro a sua frente.

Draco ia responder quando ouviram um barulho e a porta do quarto que haviam entrado travou.

Sam foi até a porta e tentava todos os tipos de feitiços para abri-la porém todas as tentativas não davam nenhum resultado.

Ela estava andando de um lado para o outro tentando decidir como sair do quarto falando sem parar, quando percebe que o loiro esta apenas deitado na cama olhando para ela com um sorriso divertido.

- O que foi?

- Você está falando mais rápido que meu cérebro consegue acompanhar.  
- E porque você não esta me ajudando a sair daqui?

- Porque eu gostei do quarto, tem uma cama de casal confortável e a vista da janela é ótima_ disse se espreguiçando na cama.

- Tudo bem então, eu fico com a cama, e você dorme no chão.

- Não.

- Ora, vamos, seja um cavaleiro?

- O cavalheirismo morreu, querida.

Sam também deita na cama revoltada.

- Se você se mover, um milímetro que seja, eu enfio minha varinha na sua jugular. _ disse a garota ameaçadoramente.

- Ok, eu sei que você não vai resistir ficar sem me abraçar durante a noite.


End file.
